After the Darkness
by muzical
Summary: sequel to Krista. My name is Krista Thomas. It's been twelve years since Sirius murdered James, Lily and Peter. He escaped and I'm terrified he's coming after me and my child... his child.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Greetings! This is the sequel to my story _Krista_. If you haven't read that one, you might want to before reading this. I hope you all enjoy this continuation! Do let me know what you think before you leave.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was July 31, 1993. I woke up that morning with an odd feeling I couldn't place. Why did I feel like this date was important? Did I wake up like this every year? With my eyes still closed, I thought back to last July. I couldn't remember any strange feelings, but I also couldn't remember last week.

Opening my eyes, I looked around the room, squinting at the bright light coming in through the window. I stretched out my body from a long night's sleep and I swung my legs over the bed, slipping my feet into my slippers. The air conditioner had kicked in, sending a cold breeze through the house that chilled my toes.

I padded quietly to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. 'Mum?' I heard a soft voice call from the hallway down by the bedrooms.

'Yes Grace? I'm in the kitchen.' Leaving the counter, I turned to the coffeepot, filling the filter with coffee and the pot with water. I hit the power button and watched as hot coffee dripped down into the pot. The smell was amazing, pure heaven.

'Mum, there's a special broadcast on the news. You should see.' I left my lovely smelling coffee and followed the sound of my daughter's voice into the living room. She was staring at the telly where the news broadcaster was babbling on about something awful. Wasn't it always something awful? When was the last time you saw a positive, happy story on the news?

'This just in to the Channel 4 News Centre. A mass murderer has escaped from a local prison. This man, Sirius Black, was imprisoned for the brutal murders of James and Lily Potter, and Peter Pettigrew on Halloween night in 1981. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you see this man, please alert the local authorities.' A photo of the escaped criminal crossed the screen and I felt my heart stop in my chest. He escaped.

'Mum?' Grace's worried voice shook me from my terrified thoughts.

I took a deep breath and shook my head slightly before turning to my daughter. She was looking up at me expectantly and I realized she must have asked me a question. 'Sorry love, I wasn't listening. What did you ask?'

'Do you know him?' She asked exasperatedly, as if annoyed she had to repeat her question.

I was shocked she would ask such a question, how could she have guessed?'Why would I know a murderer?' I replied, snapping back at her. I knew I shouldn't snap at her, it wasn't her fault. She didn't know.

Grace stared at me with her jaw hanging open. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'He just looks like the man in your pictures.'

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes and nodded. 'You're right, he does. Once upon a time I used to be friends with him, but he changed an awful lot.' I opened my eyes and forced a smile. 'Why don't you go shower and I'll fix breakfast?'

She eyed me warily, but nodded. 'Okay.' She headed quietly down the hallway and when I heard the bathroom door shut, I collapsed onto the couch.

How did he escape? Mass murderers weren't allowed in with petty thieves; he should have been in a maximum-security prison. Furthermore, which prison was he in? The newswoman didn't mention and thoughts raced through my head.

What if he came to find me? I told the police exactly what happened that Halloween night, including how nervous he had been. What if he wanted revenge for the information I gave police?Sirius didn't know he had a daughter; what if he came and found her? What if he kidnapped her? What was I going to do? I couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

The sound of the shower turning on shook me from my thoughts and I slowly made my way into the thoughts raced through my mind as I poured cereal into bowls and placed the milk and sugar on the table. What could I do to keep her safe? Mum was living in the same house as before, and he had been there a few times. He might come looking for me there. What could I do? Where could I send her?

I sat at the table and played with my cereal, lifting up spoonfuls of milk and then dropping them back in the bowl.

'Mum, I'm through with the shower,' Grace said, walking into the kitchen.

When I looked up, I couldn't hold back my smile. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a long braid and her fringe framed her face. She was wearing her favourite Backstreet Boys tee shirt and jeans. Except for her eyes and curly hair, she was a spitting image of me when I was her age. She had Sirius' eyes, grey and sparkling.

Every time I looked into her eyes, I could see Sirius. When she was first born, it bothered me. While I did love her very much, it took me a few days to actually look at her. She reminded me too much of her father.

'What time are we going to Grandma's?' Grace asked as she sat down in her chair. Pulling the bowl towards her, she began eating her breakfast as I sipped my coffee.

'After my shower. You don't mind spending the day with her while I write?' We had a routine every other Saturday morning. We would eat breakfast together and then I would drop her off at my mum's so I could spend the day writing. The girls would go shopping, clean the house or watch a movie, enjoying girl time while I worked. Grace loved spending time with her grandma and I liked knowing Mum wasn't alone.

I finished my cereal and deposited my bowl into the sink. 'Would you clean this up while I shower?' I gestured to the milk and sugar, and Grace nodded. 'I'll be out in a few minutes.'

Heading back towards the bathroom, I gathered my clothes for the day and shut the door behind me. I leaned against it and struggled to calm my pounding heart. What if Sirius came to find me? What if he found out about Grace and tried to kidnap her?

Sirius would know Grace was his probably the moment he laid eyes on her. Not many people had eyes that shade of grey. Where could I send her? Maybe Alan or Kate would take her for a while, but they would silently judge. And then I would have to explain to her why she was leaving my house.

I shook my head and turned on the tap, reaching a hand under the spurt of water to check the temperature. Climbing in, I let the water rush over me as my mind raced with thoughts. Over the past twelve years, I had often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't murdered James, Lily and Peter. Would we have gotten married? Maybe we would have had more children and a dog. It doesn't feel like a home until you have a dog. Unfortunately, the manager didn't allow dogs.

Sirius liked dogs. I laughed to myself as my thoughts wandered. Quickly, I washed my hair and shaved my legs before turning off the water, shivering as the cool air washed over me. I dressed quickly and brushed my teeth before opening the bathroom door.

I headed to the kitchen, surprised to find Grace doing the dishes. 'Thank you. I really just wanted you to put the milk and sugar away.' Pulling the towel off the counter, I began drying the dishes.

'I know, but I didn't think you wanted to do the dishes later.'

'That was awfully nice of you, Grace.' I smiled and quickly finished drying the dishes in the rack. 'Why don't you gather your things to bring to Grandma's? I'll finish up here.'

'Okay!' She dropped the washrag into the soapy water and skipped off, down the hall and presumably into her room.

Shaking my head, I plunged my hands into the warm water and washed the remainder of the dirty dishes. My mind wandered as I mechanically finished the task. It had been twelve years since I had seen Sirius, twelve years on Halloween. Mum, Kate and I cleaned out our flat just a few days after I found out I was pregnant. We boxed and donated most of the items, and I only saved a few things. There were a few items of his clothes I kept, along with a few boxes of photos.

Mum and Kate left the bedroom for me to take care of and when I had searched through his dresser drawers, I found an engagement ring. He had planned on proposing. It hadn't been a complete shock to me, I'd been thinking about it for a while. But I never expected him to think about it.

'Mum? The water's drained out.' Grace said from next to me and sure enough, the sink was empty.

'I must have been off in dreamland.' With a quick shake of my head, I rinsed and dried my hands before turning to Grace. 'Are you ready?'

'Yep!' She held up her backpack with a large grin. 'I'm ready!'

I tossed the towel onto the counter and ushered Grace from the kitchen. 'All right. Let me get my purse and then we can leave.'

Grace headed out the door and I followed after. I locked the door before walking down the driveway to the car, letting Grace slide into the passenger seat rather than the back. It was a rare privilege, and I allowed her today so that she wouldn't mention the escaped prisoner.

The drive was nearly silent, Grace humming quietly to the radio as I drove. Her favourite song, _Dreamlover_ by Mariah Carey came over the radio and she sang loudly, belting out the lyrics. I shook my head, laughing as she sang. Her voice wasn't bad; she just couldn't hit some of the high notes Mariah could.

When I pulled into Mum's driveway, Grace unbuckled her seatbelt before we were even parked. 'Grace, do me a favour,' I said, pulling my key from the ignition and turning towards her. 'I need you to not mention the escaped prisoner to Grandma.'

'Why?' She asked, eyeing me curiously.

I paused, wondering which lie to tell my daughter. I opted for the smallest, white lie, one that wouldn't hurt as bad. 'Because that sort of thing always upsets her. We don't want Grandma sad, do we?' It was partially true, Mum did get worried over those things, but this one would upset her more so because of Sirius. She always liked him and how he treated me, even going as far to say he must have been framed.

Grace shook her head slowly. Having Grandma upset would mean questions and stories Grace really didn't want to hear. 'Good,' I said with a smile. 'Let's go see her.'

Grace grinned and quickly opened the door. She jumped out of the car, slammed the door and ran to the house. 'There's my Gracie-girl,' I heard my mother exclaim as she opened the front door. The two hugged tightly while I slowly made my way up the sidewalk. By the time I reached the step, Grace had already raced inside looking to see what treats Mum had baked.

'Hi Mum,' I said, hugging her.

'How are you, Krista? Is everything going all right with the novel? Anything new and exciting? Have you spoken to any nice men lately?' As I pulled away from her tight hug, I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my mother to bring up men every single time I see her. Ever since I went to University, my love life had been my mother's top concern, even though it had been practically non-existent for twelve years. Not many men wanted to date a woman with a daughter.

Shaking my head, I stepped passed her and into the house. 'No Mum, no nice men lately. I'm a bit too busy with Grace and writing to date.'

I stood in the living room, smiling at the familiar décor. It had barely changed in twelve years. Sirius and I sat on this very couch; Grace learned to crawl on this very carpet. There were so many memories in this home.

'Oh, well you'll find someone. Sirius was a good, hardworking man,' Mum said absentmindedly, obviously forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be in prison for murder.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm my temper before I exploded. 'Aside from the fact he killed several people, certainly. He was a terrific gentleman,' I replied sarcastically.

Mum looked at me reprovingly. 'Are you positive he did it? Maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?'

'What?' I exclaimed, dropping my purse onto the end table. 'How could you ask that? He was convicted! Not a problem with the jury, nothing! Of course he did it.'

'He just seemed like such a nice man. I never would have guessed…' she trailed off as she fluttered out of the room and into the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes, I followed her. 'Sure, a wonderfully nice man,' I said under my breath. 'Grace, don't climb on the counter!'

She blushed before climbing down, fresh baked chocolate chip cookie in hand. 'Sorry, Mum.'

A small smile played across my lips that I struggled to hide. I did the same thing when I was her age, I couldn't fuss too much. 'All right, Mum. I'm off to the coffee shop. I have quite a bit of writing to finish. Gracie, take care and mind your Grandma.' I hugged Grace tightly and kissed the top of her head before turning to my Mum. 'Bye ladies.'

When no one answered, I left the kitchen, picked my purse up from the end table and walked quietly out of the house. Coffee would be a good thing to get, especially if I was going to knock out at least half the necessary pages before I came back to pick up Grace. My goal for the day was 3000 words or roughly seven pages typed, difficult but doable.

The coffee shop was buzzing with the news of the prison break. Strange people wandered around in what looked like long cloaks, talking about Black's escape. After ordering my coffee, I paid and hurried back to my car. There was way too much discussion about the prison break for me to work quietly. I couldn't concentrate when all anyone could talk about was _him_.

Upon arriving back at the house, I pulled the large stack of papers from out of my briefcase and sat on the couch underneath my favourite blanket. It was unusually chilly for the end of July. But I wouldn't complain, the heat from the summer always bothered me. I was more comfortable in the winter with the snow.

It took me five hours to finish the additional writing I needed to make my goal. It was pure torture to force the words out, but it was wasn't supposed to be picked up until five and left me two hours to herself. The spare room needed to be cleaned out, so after packing up my draft in a plain manila envelope, I made my way to the back room. There were boxes left over from years past, filled with photos, letters, even clothes.

I sorted the boxes into two piles, ones to keep and ones to throw away. After separating them, I began sifting through the papers and photos. There were photos from birthday parties, Christmases, Halloweens, even a pile leftover from when Ian and I were still together. Those should be ripped up and thrown away, but I would keep them, for the memories if nothing else.

One package in particular caught my eye. It was small, maybe ten pictures, but they were from the year before Grace was born. One specifically was of Sirius and me at a Halloween party. I remembered the costumes and the party but I didn't remember where the party was held. It must have been someone at work, either mine or his. Sirius dressed as James Bond and I as Queen Susan of Narnia. I stayed up for three nights trying to sew that costume, and in my opinion, it turned out beautifully.

I reached up to wipe my eyes, surprised to find my fingertips wet.A tear slid down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away,sniffling. He not only lied to me, he betrayed his friends and killed them.

What could I do if he decided to come looking for Grace? What if by some strange occurrence, he found out about her? What could I do? The Bobbies could only do somuch…

After wiping away the last of my tears, I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Sirius Black was not worth my worry or tears. He couldn't possibly know about Grace and he would leave us alone. If not… well I would deal with it when I got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, I placed the finishing touches on a birthday cake before delivering it to the waiting child at the table. 'Happy Birthday, Grace,' I said as I gently placed the small birthday cake onto the table.

She cooed over the cake, a large grin on her face. 'It's my favourite movie,' she exclaimed.

Needing to give her something special, I painstakingly recreated Aladdin's face on the square cake. It didn't look exactly like the cartoon, but close enough that she was happy. 'It is. Now why don't you make the first cut?' I handed her the knife handle first and turned to the counter to get the plates.

'Is this a good size, Mum?'

'Yeah, perfect.' Carefully, she transferred the cake slice to the plate, sliding the extra icing off the knife with her finger. 'Be careful with that knife,' I warned, taking it from her and cutting my own slice.

A knock sounded throughout the house just as I sat down with my cake.I turned away from Grace, debating going to answer the door or letting the person knock. 'Aren't you going to answer that, Mum?' Grace asked, looking up from her cake.

'Yes,' I said, softly kissing the top of her head. 'I'll be right back.'

Leaving my daughter in the kitchen, I walked to the door and peered through the peephole. Standing on my doormat was a man in a tattered cloak and suit. His hair was shaggy and his faced scarred. Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the door. 'Hello, how can I help you?'

The man smiled and I suddenly found myself faintly recognising him. Where did I know this man from? He smiled a friendly smile before holding out his hand for me to shake. 'Hello. Krista Thomas? My name is Professor Remus Lupin…'

'Remus?' I asked, suddenly remembering exactly where I knew him from. He was one of Sirius' good friends from school.

'Do you remember me?' He asked as his friendly smile grew into a grin.

'Yes! How are you?' I stepped onto the front step, wrapping my arms around his neck in a large hug. 'I haven't seen you in years. Not since…' I trailed off, pulling back and studying his face. I remembered all these scars, and his handsome face. What was he doing here of all places? And why did he show up now? After Sirius' escape?

'I'm doing well. I'm teaching now, which is why I'm here. May I come in?' I stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter.

'Please have a seat. What can I do for you?' I curled up in my favourite armchair while Remus took a place on our threadbare couch.

'You have a daughter, Grace Elizabeth Thomas born August 1, 1982.' It wasn't a question.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Yes. What about her?'

'Well, she has been accepted to attend a very special school.'

Shaking my head slowly, I smiled at my old friend. 'I'm sorry, but Grace is already going to a school next year. She'll be attending Holy Cross Secondary.'

'I'm sure that's a very good school, but would you listen to what I have to say about our school?'

'I… I suppose. What type of school is this? And how has she been accepted to this school if I've never applied for her to attend.'

A sly smile crossed his face, showing more of the handsome man I once knew. 'Krista, do you believe in magic?'

'Magic? Like witches and cauldrons? Old hags with warts on their noses?' I asked, my mind racing with thoughts. Magic? What did magic have to do with Grace?

He nodded with a quick chuckle.'Yes, something like that.'

'I've never thought about it, but I suppose… it's possible. Why do you ask?' I smiled to myself as I heard Grace humming in the kitchen. What school could she have been accepted to, especially considering I had never even applied for her to attend one other than her local school.

Leaning forward, Remus Lupin rested his arms on his knees. 'Grace has been accepted into the best school around for young witches and wizards.'

'But… how? I've never signed her up for any such school. And furthermore, how do you know she's a… that she has any magical powers?' I was slowly getting irritated. How on Earth could Grace be a… a witch? No one in my family was. Unless… Sirius must have been. That was the only logical explanation. Why wouldn't he tell me that?

'I know this must sound crazy, but I assure you it's true. Grace's name has been down on the enrolment list since she was born. And as for her being a witch, surely she's done something extraordinary that can't be explained?' Remus looked at me with what I assumed must be a reassuring smile.

Thinking back, my mind came up with several instances where she did some rather extraordinary things. 'Yeah,' I said softly with a small nod of my head. 'She's done a few rather strange things.'

'Is her father around? I'd like to go over these things with the three of you if possible.'

I bit my lip as I shook my head. Should I tell him? I opted no. 'No, her father… he's not in the picture.'

'Okay,' he said with a quick smile. He didn't seem to suspect anything, but he would once he saw her. 'Then is Grace around?'

'I'll go get her.' I stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen where Grace was still happily eating her cake.

'Who was at the door?' She asked, chocolate smeared on the corners of her mouth.

I picked up a napkin from the holder and gently wiped away the remnants of chocolate. 'Someone to talk with us about a new school.'

'What kind of school? Aren't I going to Holy Cross next year?'

'That's what's supposed to happen, but this is a new development. Please come with me and we'll listen to what he has to say.'

Taking my hand, she walked with me into the living room. I sat in my armchair and Grace sat on my lap. She may be eleven years old, but she was still my baby.

'This is Grace. Grace this is…'

Remus looked up at her, a startled look on his face for a quick moment, and then it was knew. 'Hello Grace. My name is Professor Lupin; I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.' He looked up at me, meeting my eyes and asking a silent question. I nodded, letting him continue. 'Grace, have you ever done something strange without meaning to? Made a pane of glass disappear or jumped onto a roof?'

Grace's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open slightly. 'I made the neighbour's cat fly onto the roof. I thought the poor thing would never get down.'

'What? You never told me that!' That explained why Mrs. McCready was so upset.

She shrugged, 'I thought you'd get mad at me, even though it wasn't my fault.'

'You're right, Grace. It wasn't your fault,' Remus said, smiling up at me. 'When I was small, I made the glass in my parent's living room disappear. My mother and I couldn't figure out what happened.'

'Are your parents magical?' I blurted the question without even thinking, something I had struggled to control over the past few years with little success.

'My father is. My mother knew, but he barely talked about it until I got my letter. You see, when a magical child turns eleven they receive a letter from the school detailing all the information they need to know before school starts September 1st. In the case of a child born to non-magical parents, the school sends a representative to explain the situation. Seeing as how we have a previous relationship,' he smiled, 'Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, thought it best if I deliver the news.'

'Well that was awfully kind of him.' I paused, debating my next few words. 'I'm not sure if I believe this.'

Remus smiled slowly and nodded. 'Understandable. Let me demonstrate.' He pulled something from his coat pocket, a long stick of wood. 'Accio pencil,' he said quietly and a pencil zoomed across the room from the table where it had been lying.

My jaw dropped and I glanced down at Grace who was sitting wide-eyed on my lap. Suddenly, I had a flash of something, a memory of sorts. I remembered watching a picture fly across the room before being handed to me. But I have never seen this, right?'Krista?' Shaking my head I looked up, surprised to see both Grace and Remus staring at me, worried looks on their faces.

'I'm sorry, I… I don't know what came over me. Did you really just make that pencil fly across the room?'

'That I did.'

'Will I get a magic wand too?' Grace asked, speaking for the first time in nearly twenty minutes.

He nodded with a large grin. 'You will, if your mother agrees to send you.'

'Mum, please?'

'Grace! You don't… we don't even know anything about this.' I tried to plead with my daughter but she was as stubborn as Sirius. Sighing, I shook my head and looked back at Remus. 'What type of classes will she be taking?'

'First year students take Transfiguration, changing objects from one thing to another, Charms, Potions, Astronomy and my class, Defence against the Dark Arts. There are also several clubs to take part in including a Chess Club.'

I glanced down at Grace, chuckling softly as her nose wrinkled in dislike. 'Grace, would you please excuse us? There are a few things I'd like to ask about.'

'I never get to hear the good stuff,' she mumbled, sliding off my lap and disappearing into the kitchen.

'I'm sorry; I'm just finding this a little hard to believe.'

He hesitated for a moment and I wondered if he was going to bring up Sirius. 'That's understandable. If I were in your position, I don't think I'd believe it either. But, Hogwarts is the best school in Europe to learn magic. I'd tell you not to worry, but I know it won't help.' He smiled reassuringly and I nodded.

Clasping my hands together, I leaned forward. 'I've never left her alone for more than a night, and then she was just at my mother's. Are there places I can write? Are there visitations? Holidays?'

'Students are permitted to return home for the Christmas and Easter Holidays. You can write to her at school, but there is no postal address, letters are sent to and from by owls.' He paused, probably waiting for my reaction.

'Owls?'

'Yes, owls. They're great for carrying letters or packages.'

I nodded, still debating sending her. If she did go, I would be left alone. She'd probably do fine; I would be a nervous wreck. 'Where would we purchase her school supplies? I don't imagine the local bookstores sell magic supplies.'

'No,' he said shaking his head with a small smile. 'I would be more than willing to take you and Grace shopping in the perfect place to purchase magic supplies. You wouldn't be able to get there on your own the first time.'

Closing my eyes, I nodded. 'I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?'

'Not really, no.' Remus tried to say it as politely as possible, but the meaning was the same. I had to send her.

'All right, she can go.'

'I can go?' She exclaimed from the doorway to the kitchen. 'Really?' Racing into the living room, she stood next to my chair. 'Really, Mum?'

'Yes, really Grace.' She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. 'Okay,' I said, gasping for breath. 'You can let go now.'

She pulled her arms from me and stood as quietly as she could. 'Well Professor Lupin, where do we go from here?' I asked, wrapping my arm around her.

'We can schedule a shopping date to purchase her supplies and if you think of any questions between now and then you are more than welcome to ask.'

Grace shifted from foot to foot, a large grin on her face. 'Mum, are you going to be okay, left here by yourself?'

Startled, I turned to face her. 'Of course. I was alone before you came along. Okay Grace, let me finish with Professor Lupin. Go get ready and we'll go to the park.'

'Thank you, Professor Lupin,' she said with a smile before disappearing down the hallway towards her bedroom.

He glanced down the hallway before turning to face me. 'She's Sirius', isn't she?' He asked, meeting my eyes with a blank expression.

I couldn't respond, just nodded. My throat closed as tears filled my eyes.

'She has his eyes.'

'It took a few days before I could look at her. I kept seeing him and it bothered me,' I spoke softly, hoping Grace wasn't listening. 'She doesn't know. I don't know how to tell her and I don't think she's old enough yet.'

'You know he escaped, right? He's out of prison.'

Nodding, I looked away, glancing down the hall towards Grace's room. 'He doesn't know about her. I found out after…'

'Don't worry,' he said, reaching out to take my hand. 'She'll be safe at Hogwarts. There are many spells and enchantments that protect the place along with many highly skilled teachers.'

'Was he…? Did he…?' I paused, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again. 'Was he a wizard?'

'He never told you?'Remus sounded surprised by this, and it shocked me for a moment. He was one of Sirius's best friends, wouldn't he have known?

'No, he never told me. You'd think that would be something I'd find out after being together for over a year.' I leaned back in the chair and shrugged. 'He was, right? That's why this is happening to Grace, right?'

He nodded, 'sometimes magical children can be born to non-magical parents. But with him being a wizard, it added to it.'

'That's just…' I shook my head, unsure of how to finish my sentence. It honestly surprised me that he didn't tell me about this. After a year of being together…

'She'll be well taken care of. You've got nothing to worry about.' Remus smiled reassuringly at me, obviously knowing how worried I was. 'Krista, I promise.'

'I'm sure she will be. But you'll have to forgive me for being nervous.' I smiled apologetically before standing. 'Here, I'll show you to the door.' We walked around the sofa and I opened the door. 'Thank you.'

'I didn't do a thing.'

'Yes, you did. You've reassured both Grace and me, and helped us get used to the idea. You always were my favourite of Sirius friends, well, after James.' At the mention of his name, Remus' face dropped slightly. My heart ached at the thought of him, and I bit my lip in the now awkward atmosphere.

'Don't worry. Now, what date would be good to go shopping? I would like to take you myself, unless you'd rather go alone with Grace?'

'No! I'd much rather go with you. We're going on holiday next week, but will be back by the 18th. Does the 20th sound good? That way we'll get unpacked and settled again before shopping.'

'The 20th is perfect. Well, I'll see you then. It was nice to see you again, Krista.'

'It was nice to see you, too.' I gave him a quick hug before shutting the door behind him. Leaning against it, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Sirius was a wizard. Why didn't he tell me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness! I have never received 14 reviews on one chapter! Thank you so much to: HPDH213426, grumpypirate, fRANkiEGirL61, ., thecompletebookworm, Saffygirl, AllenPitt, the_werewolf_gal, ILuvOdie, LadyStrider17, PureAngelEyes, brunette-in-black, Bri P., ktmt1120 for reviewing the previous chapter. I appreciate it more than you can even imagine! I will try to post a new chapter at least once a week, maybe twice if I'm far enough ahead.<strong>

**Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning of August 20th, Grace bounded out of her bed and raced into the bathroom. She rushed through her shower and brushed her teeth at a rapid speed. Of course, it was only nine o'clock in the morning, and Remus wasn't coming by until twelve noon but Grace was incredibly excited. All she'd been able to talk about for the past few weeks was this school.

How was I supposed to handle this? My daughter, my baby girl, would be going away to a boarding school to learn about magic. Surely Sirius would have told me about this during our year of being together. This was big and couldn't be kept a secret, or could it? It must have been, seeing as how I didn't know about anything.

'Mum, what time did Professor Lupin say he was coming over?' Grace yelled from her bedroom where she was supposed to be getting dressed.

'Noon,' I called back. I was sitting on the couch with my typewriter on the table in front of me. A few days previous, I had gotten my rough draft back from my editor and was now in the process of putting the necessary corrections onto the paper. There weren't many, but more than can be done in one afternoon.

Grace spent the morning pacing the living room and hallway. She hid in her room for a short while before resuming her pacing. 'Mum,' she asked, stepping into the living room from the hallway. 'Did my Dad go to Hogwarts?' My daughter asked softly, as if scared of my reaction.

I sighed softly and glared at the ground. 'You remember what I told you about your dad. He kept much of his life to himself. If he did go to Hogwarts, he never mentioned it to me.' I shook my head and forced a smile. 'Now shouldn't you be trying to find your shoes?'

The doorbell rang and Grace ran down the hallway, her trainers forgotten. 'He's here! He's here!' She exclaimed as she flew past me. After pulling open the door, she greeted the Professor. 'Good afternoon, Professor Lupin,' I heard her say.

'Good afternoon, Grace,' he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice. 'Is your mum here?'

'Yes, she's writing in the living room.' I heard the door shut and waited for the two to walk the short walk down the hall.

'Hello, Remus,' I greeted him when Grace brought him into the room.

'Good afternoon, Krista. I see you're still writing,' he said with a smile.

'Yes, I am. I have even published several novels. This is the latest one, ready to be edited,' I said, gesturing towards the typewriter.

'Well ladies, are we ready to go shopping?' Remus asked, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

'Yes!' Grace squealed loudly. She then raced down the hallway to her room, hopefully to locate her shoes.

'About how much money will I need?' I asked, turning to face the familiar looking professor.

He frowned faintly. 'One hundred pounds, possibly. The exchange rate from muggle money to magical money is very good in your favour.'

'There's separate money as well?' I asked, only slightly surprised. There was a difference in everything else, why not in money as well.

Remus grinned. 'Yes, a difference in money as well. I was a bit shocked as well when I found out. The coins look very different from muggle money.'

I sat back down on the couch and gestured for him to join me. While in a relaxed position, he still seemed on edge. It was as if he wasn't very comfortable talking about himself. I decided to change the subject, and try to make him feel a bit more comfortable. After all, he was taking an afternoon off to help us go shopping.

'So Remus, what have you been doing for the past eleven years? Have you been teaching that long?'

'I've been tutoring children for the past few years. Before that I did a few odd jobs here or there.'

I nodded. Even this didn't seem to be a good topic of conversation. He spoke solemnly, without a lot of happiness. What had happened over the eleven years? He used to be cheerful and friendly. Now he was solemn, though there was still a hint of his former self.

'Are we ready?' Grace asked, bounding into the living room. She had on her favourite pair of pink trainers, rescued from under her bed where she had shoved them a few days previous.

'Yes dear, I believe we are.' I stood up and picked my purse up from the table. 'Well Remus, where do we go?'

He gave me a quick look out of the corner of his eye and a smile graced his face. I laughed and led the two out the front door. After locking it behind me, we all walked out to my auto.

'Do you know where Charing Cross Road is in London?' He asked after he had climbed into the passenger's seat of my car.

I thought for a moment. 'Yes, I believe I do. Is that where we're going?'

'Well, in a manner of speaking. That is the easiest way to the Alley.' We drove in silence for the entire thirty-minute drive. I knew Grace was sitting as quietly as she could, waiting for one of us to speak first.

The radio was on the background, playing soft classical music. I grinned when my favourite Beethoven Symphony started up. I hummed along, much to the amusement of both my daughter and old friend.

We arrived on Charing Cross Road and I parked in a side lot, away from the road. Remus led us down the sidewalk towards a small building entitled The Leaky Cauldron. I had drive through this block many times, but had never seen this pub.

'After you, ladies,' Remus said, holding the door open. I walked in first, followed by Grace, and then Remus. My eyes adjusted to the darkness rather quickly and I was surprised at what I found. There were several people sitting around the bar in long, dark cloaks and still others at small tables. Grace was staring in astonishment.

'Hullo there, Remus,' the man behind the bar said. He waved a large hand at us and Remus waved back.

'Hullo, Tom. We're just passing through today.' He gently nudged us through the crowd and out the backdoor.

'We're in an alley,' I said, staring at the red-bricked wall in front of us.

'I know,' he turned towards us and grinned. After he pulled something out of his pocket and tapped a few bricks.

Before our very eyes, the brick wall began to collapse in to itself. It opened up to a small alleyway, full of shops and people. I heard Grace gasp next to me and I couldn't stifle a smile. It was beautiful.

'Come on,' he gently took my elbow and together we walked through the remains of the brick wall and into the alley. 'Welcome to Diagon Alley.'

I read the names on the shops. There was Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium and Ollivander's, amongst others. 'This place is amazing.'

'It is. But our first stop is Gringott's Wizarding Bank. We need to change your muggle money to wizarding money.' I took Grace's hand and together we followed our guide down the road and into the bank.

Remus took care of the entire transaction for us, which was incredibly nice. I wasn't sure what I would have done if he wasn't there, though I probably would have figured it out eventually. He spoke to Goblins, real live Goblins. I had to scold Grace softly to get her to stop staring. And then I had to take my own advice and keep my gaze focused elsewhere.

After the bank, our second stop was Madam Malkin's Wizard Wears to get Grace fitted for new school robes.

She stood on the stool while the woman measured her and cut the fabric to fit her height. Remus took me by the elbow and led me out of the shop. 'So what do you think about all this?'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'It's all so… unbelievable. I never would have believed all this was real!'

He nodded with a small smile. 'I know. It is pretty amazing.' I caught the shy smile that played on his lips and couldn't help but smile back. He was such a wonderful gentleman, and wasn't much older than me, even if he did have prematurely greying hair. 'You're taking this awfully well.'

I shrugged my shoulders again. 'I guess it just doesn't seem that outrageous to me. It's almost like I've been in this situation before, even though I know I never have been.'

'Well that's an interesting take on it.' He had leaned against the wall, and kept his gaze on his shoes.

'Mum, I'm all set. You just need to pay for them.' Grace had leaned her head out the door with a big grin on her face. I nodded to Grace and walked back into the store with a small smile on my face.

Grace led me to the front and I carefully counted out the money and handed it to who I assumed was Madam Malkin. 'Well, Remus, where to next?'

I took Grace's hand and the three of us left the store and walked slowly down the street.

'I'd say our next stop would be Ollivander's, so she can get her wand.' Remus smiled down at Grace, whose large grin grew even larger.

'I can get a wand today?' She was practically jumping up and down, skipping as she walked.

Ollivander's was right down the road from Madam Malkin's and when we walked inside, I was shocked at the amount of boxes that were housed in the small building. 'He makes his own wands,' Remus said to me out of the side of his mouth. 'This is where the majority of witches and wizards in the Isles purchase their wands.'

A small, white haired man emerged from the back of the store, a glint in his blue eyes. 'Yes, Remus Lupin. I remember you. Willow, 14', dragon heartstring core.' I glanced at Remus, who had a smile on his face.

'Yes, that's correct. But today, I'm here on business. This young lady will be starting Hogwarts in September and needs a wand.' He gently nudged Grace forward and she stumbled, but only slightly. I would have fallen into the counter, but Grace didn't have my balance, thankfully.

'Ah yes.' The white haired man said, tapping his chin with his finger. 'And I assume you are the girl's mother?' I nodded rather than stumble over my words. 'Yes, well my dear, come here. Now, which is your wand arm? Right or left?'

'Umm, right I suppose. I write with my right hand.' Grace stepped forward and a tape measure lifted off the counter, measuring her arm and height.

The man selected a few of the boxes and pulled out each wand in turn, handing them to Grace to wave around. I wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, nothing at all happened with the first five wands she tried. Then, the sixth wand that was placed in her hand created a beautiful burst of brilliant blue light. The white haired man smiled a look that didn't quite match his face.

'Ah yes. Ash, 10', phoenix feather core.' I stared at him, puzzled. What did he mean by a phoenix feather core? I remembered that Remus' had a dragon heartstring core. Was that something special? I filed the question away, vowing to ask him once we had left the building.

Grace's grin once more returned to her face. It seemed to be taking all the energy she had to control herself from squealing. I paid the man, ten galleons and seven sickles, and we left the store.

'What did he mean by phoenix feather core?' I asked once we had left earshot of the shop.

'It means that there is a phoenix tail feather in her wand. It's what gives it the magical powers. Mine has a dragon heartstring for the core. There is also unicorn hair and leprechaun hair amongst others.'

'Oh,' was all I could say. How do I respond to that?

'Where shall we…?' I trailed off. My eyes caught a sign on the front of a building. It was a Wanted poster. If the man was spotted, you were to alert the Ministry of Magic immediately.

Remus' eyes followed mine and they too fell on the poster. 'Krista…' was all I heard.

The next thing I knew, I was begin gently shaken awake. 'Krista.' 'Mum.' I heard being called, over and over.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on a bench, my head on something warm and soft. My eyes looked straight up and I met the deep hazel eyes of Remus.

'You fainted,' he said softly.

'Are you all right, Mum?' Grace was kneeling next to me, her eyes full of fear.

I rubbed my head and tried to sit up. 'Yes. I'm fine.' Remus helped me up and I looked around, hoping no one had seen me faint. No one seemed to notice.

'Grace, why don't you run into the bookstore and get your books. Just hand this list to the clerk at the counter.' Remus said, but Grace looked wary.

'Go honey.' I handed her a small pile of money, not knowing what would be enough. 'I'll be fine. Get your books and then we'll get you a present, something for your birthday.' I had already planned on getting her an owl, and this made the perfect excuse.

Grace nodded and walked off to the bookstore across the road. She kept glancing back at me, checking to make sure I hadn't fainted again I suppose.

'You saw the wanted poster and fainted,' Remus supplied when he noticed I had glanced back at the building.

'What is his picture doing up here?' I couldn't wrap my head around this. Why would a wanted poster be here, in a wizarding alley?

Remus sighed, and I was unsure of why. 'He was in wizard prison. Sirius Black is a wizard who did some very bad things.'

'I knew he was arrested; he killed James and Lily, and Peter. But I didn't know he was in wizard prison…'

I had expected Remus to look down on me, to pity me. But instead, he smiled a slow, sad smile. 'Well, he did one good thing in his life. He gave you a beautiful daughter.'

'Yes, he did,' I whispered. I wiped a tear off my cheek. 'She's the only thing I can ever thank him for.'

Remus wrapped his arm around me and held me close to his chest. I sobbed softly, quietly letting the tears flow down my cheeks. He waited patiently for me to finish.

'I'm sorry,' I said as I wiped my eyes, clearing them of the stinging salt water. 'I haven't seen you in such a long time and here I am, crying on your shoulder.'

'It's all right. I don't mind in the least.' He pulled me close again, this time, his lips brushed against the top of my head. And I wasn't sure if it was done accidentally, or if he meant to lightly kiss me. I decided to take it as an accident. 'Come on; let's find Gracie and finish our shopping.'

He took my hand and pulled me up from the bench. I kept his hand, possibly a bit longer than I should have, but I could blame it on still feeling slightly dizzy. He led me into Flourish and Blotts, where we found Grace standing in line to pay for her books.

'Look Mum!' Grace came running over with an armload of books. 'I've got The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_, _A History of Magic, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi…' Grace proceeded to name off every book in her pile. When she paused, I knew something else was coming. 'I also got Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_._ For a bit of background reading, is that all right?'

I nodded. 'Sure. You don't know anything about this and neither do I. Extra reading couldn't hurt.'

She grinned up at me. 'Thanks, Mum!'

We made our way through the remainder of the shops, picking up her phials, telescope, and brass scales. The only thing left was her birthday gift.

'Well Gracie, you get to pick your birthday gift. You can get either an Owl or a Cat. Which ever one you want to bring to school with you.'

Grace's face lit up and she began jumping up and down. 'Can I really? Really Mum?' She walked quickly in circles, talking rapidly to herself. 'Owl or Cat? Cat or Owl?' After another moments pause, she finally made her decision. 'I want a cat.'

'A cat it is.' I hefted the bags onto my left shoulder and took her hand with my right. 'Off to the store we go.' Remus led the way back down the road to Eeylops Emporium.

'That was really nice of you, getting her an animal,' Remus said after Grace rushed ahead into the store.

'She'll need some comfort. She's never been off on her own before. Maybe I should get one seeing as I haven't been on my own in thirteen years.'

Remus shook his head at me. 'You'll be fine. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.' He opened the door and I walked through, bewildered by his statement.

'I like this one Mum.' Grace had a black cat in her arms, holding it tightly. 'Isn't she beautiful?' Her eyes flickered back and forth between Remus and me.

'She is gorgeous,' Remus said in agreement.

'So that's the one?' Grace nodded. 'All right.' We paid for the cat and made our way back out to the road. 'What are you going to name her?'

'Hmm, I haven't decided yet. I'll look for a name in my books. Maybe a historical magical name.' The cat mewed from its cage and we all laughed.

Remus took us back through the brick wall and out through the pub. We drove back to our house and carried Grace's massive amount of packages inside, leaving them on our barely used kitchen table.

'Well, I should leave you two to whatever it is you two do.' He blushed slightly pink, causing Grace to giggle. I shot a glare and she stifled it quick.

'I'm going to umm… go read. Maybe I can find a name for the cat. Thank you, Professor Lupin.' She waved bye and raced back to her bedroom with the small pile of books.

My cheeks felt hot and I looked away. 'Well, thank you, Remus. I had a very nice time and I believe Grace did too.'

'Well you are very welcome, Krista.' He took my right hand in his and kissed the back. 'On September 1st, I'll meet you at King's Cross Station between Platforms 9 and 10. We'll need to get you on the Platform.' He pulled a small envelope from his pocket and handed it to me. 'This is Grace's ticket for the train. Make sure you have it on the 1st.' I slid it into my purse beneath my chequebook, where it would be safe. 'Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, even if it's just to talk.'

'Thank you,' I whispered, not trusting my voice with speech.

'You are very welcome.' He gave one final wave and began walking out the door. 'Enjoy the rest of your summer. So long for now.' Remus walked out the door and I shut it after another minute. I leaned against it, trying to steady my pounding heart.

Sirius was a wizard and he never told me. Why would he not mention a thing like that? _Well Krista,_ I answered myself, _he was also a murderer, and he never mentioned a thing like that either._

'Shut up,' I said aloud. I sat back on the couch with my eyes closed, thinking over everything that had happened during the long day.

'I found a name, Mum,' Grace came running back into the living room. 'Astra. That's the name for her. I'm going to name her Astra.'

'That's a beautiful name Gracie.' I smiled, keeping my eyes closed. If I kept them closed, I could think about something other than Sirius. I ran over the names of the shops, pictured the people we ran into.

'Guess what else I've read Mum…' Grace continued reciting what she had discovered while I continued thinking. I wonder where he is now. Where was Sirius Black hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the delay! I was out of town over the weekend and didn't get a chance to edit this chapter until now. Thanks so much to Blonde Pickle Mule, Obi1Nemogbr, Devoted2You, Whitters32, brb bbe, Sxburns, fRaNkiEGirL61, the_werewolf_gal, chickenchick, fruityloops156, brunette-in-black, LadyStrider17, DeanWinchester'sPlayThing, AllenPitt, ktmt1120 and Saffygirl for reviewing the previous chapter! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!<strong>

**As a quick note, the next chapter will be in Grace's POV!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Grace's POV**_

I was leaving today. My train left King's Cross Station at eleven a.m. Mum had my ticket and Professor Lupin was going to meet us there. I had my trunk packed for weeks, ever since we came back from Diagon Alley. I must have skimmed through all my books, even going as far as to try a few spells. Nothing worked. Were they sure I was a witch? Could there be some mistake?

Lying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. It had that weird raised surface and when I was little, I used to imagine that I could see shapes in the bumps. 'Grace! Do you have everything packed?' My mum called down the hall for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Sighing, I rolled over and planted my feet on the floor. 'Yes!' I called back, picking up the handle of my trunk. I dragged it into the hallway and to the living room, leaving it in the centre of the room. 'You've asked me that already.'

'Are you positive? You wouldn't want to forget something. I wouldn't have the slightest idea where to send it.' Mum had her hands clasped tightly together and she shifted from foot to foot. She was nervous, probably more than me. She'd never been alone, at least not in eleven years. She said she hadn't live alone since before she met my Dad, something like thirteen years ago.

'Yes!' I replied impatiently. 'I have all my books, extra clothes, my wand is right here.' Carefully, I pulled my wand from the front pocket of my rucksack. I had a real magic wand!

'All right,' she said, not sounding all right at all. 'Well, let's go. We're supposed to meet Remus at King's Cross in thirty minutes.' I took my trunk the floor and dragged it outside as Mum shut and locked the front door.

Together, we walked down the sidewalk to her car. Mum opened the boot and helped me lift the trunk inside. Lily mewed from her carrier, begging me to let her out. 'You'll get let out when we get to the school,' I said to her as I lightly taped the top.

After sliding the carrier into the back, I sat in the front and clicked my seatbelt. I was nervous and my hands shook. I tried to keep them tightly in my lap, but it didn't help. 'Are you sure you want to go?' Mum asked when she slid into the driver's seat. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned toward me. I knew she was worried and wanted me to say no. I wanted to say no. But I couldn't. I was a witch, or so Professor Lupin told me. I needed to go.

'Yes, I'm sure,' I said after a moment's hesitation. 'According to Professor Lupin, the castle's really cool. There are hidden passages and stairs that disappear…' I trailed off. My voice had cracked and Mum knew.

'Okay, if you're sure.' She chose to ignore my quick moment of emotion and turned back to the front of car. The car turned on and I allowed myself to sit back against the seat and stare out the window.

This was the last time I would be home in months. Mum would pick me up again at the train station in December for the Christmas holidays; almost four months away from home.

I watched familiar sights fly past as our car sped toward the station. It didn't take long, and soon we were unloading my trunk and heading toward the platforms.

'Now,' Mum said, looking around. 'We need Platform 9 ¾. Remus is supposed to meet us here, between 9 and 10.' She navigated the trunk toward a bench and we sat down to wait.

'How do you know Professor Lupin?' I had wanted to ask the question for weeks now, but was always too nervous. Mum rarely talked about her life before me, and Grandma would only mention stuff in passing, like how nice my Dad had been. I always wanted to ask more, but I never knew how.

Mum turned to me with a look of shock. 'Well,' she started, 'he was good friends with your father back when we were dating.'

My father? 'So you knew him through Dad? Does he know where he is?' I looked up anxiously, wanting some piece of information… something about my Dad. I just wanted to know something about him. All I knew about Dad was that they met in their early twenties and were together a year before he disappeared. Whenever I asked, Mum always changed the subject.

'No,' she said sharply, cutting off anything else I might ask about him. 'He does not know where your father is and I forbid you to discuss it with him.'

Biting my lip, I fell silent and stared down at my hands. So much for finding out any information today. Why wouldn't she tell me about my Dad? What was so bad? Was she that embarrassed about him that she wouldn't even tell me his name?

'Krista!' Mum and I looked up to find Professor Lupin walking toward us.

'Hello, Remus!' Mum stood and hugged him quickly, a happy smile on her face. I honestly hadn't seen her that happy in quite a while. It was a nice change.

'Hi, Professor Lupin,' I said, standing up next to Mum. He gave me a quick, one-armed hug before smiling.

'Well, ladies, are we ready? The train leaves in fifteen minutes.'

I nodded and saw Mum do the same. Wrapping my hand around the handle of my trunk, I followed Remus toward a wall. 'Well, the barrier onto the platform is right through here.' He pointed toward the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

'Don't we need Platform 9 ¾?' Mum asked, looking around confused. My gaze followed hers and I was certain my face looked as confused as hers did. 'Wait, is there even a Platform 9 ¾? Aren't all the platforms whole numbers?'

If possible, the small smile on Professor Lupin's face widened. 'Yes, it's right this way.' He bent down so that he was my height and looked me in the eye. 'Now here's what you need to do. Just walk quickly, right at that wall. I promise you, you'll go right through. Can you do that for me?'

I felt my eyes widen with fear as I glanced from the wall to Lupin. 'I have to walk through that wall? Won't it hurt?' My voice squeaked and I was slightly surprised. I didn't know I could sound like that.

He chuckled softly. 'You won't get hurt, I promise. It's magical wall. I'm going to walk through with your mum, so that she'll get through unharmed. It's best to take it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.'

I looked up at Mum, my eyes still wide with fear. Before I could change my mind, I turned to face the wall, set my shoulders and took off at a brisk tempo, my trunk trailing behind. I held back my urge to stop as I approached the wall and soon walked right through what felt like a wall of jelly.

When I reached the other side, I looked around in complete shock. A large red locomotive sat on the tracks, puffs of steam billowing from the smokestack. Kids roamed the platform as parents tried to usher them onto the train. There were so many people… it was overwhelming. 'Grace!' I heard Mum's voice from behind me and I turned, running into a tall, red-haired boy.

'Oh, excuse me,' I said as my cheeks grew pink. 'I wasn't watching where I was walking.'

'No worries,' the boy said, stepping aside. 'Watch where you're walking.'

I watched him as he walked away towards a family of red-haired people. 'Grace, come over here.' Mum's voice called again and I dragged my eyes from the family and headed toward her.

'This so cool,' I exclaimed as I walked up to them, a big grin on my face. The blush from a few moments ago had faded and I looked around nervously.

'Yes, it definitely is,' Mum agreed. She wore a much smaller smile than I, and she looked very nervous.

Our small trio fell silent as both Mum and I looked around, taking in all the sights. 'Well, we should get you to a compartment,' Professor Lupin said after a few moments. He had politely given us a few moments to look around and I wish I had hours. There was so much to see!

'Yes, come on, Gracie. Let's get you a seat.' Mum took my hand and picked up the cat carrier with her other and we followed Professor Lupin toward the train.

I looked over at a small crowd of kids, all dressed in normal clothes. 'I'm sure glad I didn't wear my robes,' I said to Mum, tugging lightly on her hand.

'Those students have on their robes,' Mum said, pointing out another small crowd.

'They're first years,' Professor Lupin said, passing my trunk along to the porter. 'Only first year students dress in their robes on the train. Most of the older students find it too embarrassing to dress in robes on the train.'

'Well, it is a good thing you didn't wear them.'

I followed Mum and Professor Lupin to the stairs and stood awkwardly with my hands behind my back. 'Now, promise me you'll write,' Mum said, kneeling down in front of me.

'Yes, Mum,' I said softly, blinking quickly to get rid of the tears that had filled my eyes. 'I promise.'

'I'm going to miss you.' She pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging tightly. She lightly kissed my forehead before pulling back and looking me in the eye.

'I'm going to miss you, too. I'll write you as soon as I get there, I promise.'

'All right. Behave now, understand?' Mum's green eyes were teary and I forced myself to take a deep breath. I could do this. I could get on this train and go to this school with people I didn't know. I can do this.

'Yes, Mum,' I said, trying to put on a brave face. 'Can I please get on the train now?' Professor Lupin chuckled from behind me and I smiled at my Mum. I wasn't as brave as I was showing, but I could at least fake it.

'Of course. Here's some money. If you need more, just write and I'll send you some.' Mum handed me a small red velvet bag that jingled when I took it. I gave Mum one last hug and raced up the stairs with Astra's carrier. I wanted to look back at Mum; I wanted to run back to Mum and go back home. But I couldn't. I needed to be brave and find a compartment.

Walking through train cars, I finally found a near empty compartment only inhabited by two twin boys and one of their friends. 'May I sit here? No where else is open.' I chewed my lip and crossed my fingers, hoping they'd say yes. Where else was I going to sit?

The three boys looked up and I felt myself blush. One of them was the boy I bumped into earlier, though I couldn't tell which. 'Sure, have a seat. Lee, slide down.'

I stowed Astra's carrier on the seat and sat next to Lee. I pulled out a book and started to read, hoping I could make it to the school without crying. 'I'm George, by the way,' one of the boys said, pulling me from the book. 'This is my brother Fred and that's Lee. You're a first year, right?'

'Hi, I'm Grace. Yes,' I nodded, my voice quivering, 'I'm a first year.'

'Ah, I remember first year,' Fred said with a sigh. 'When we were young and innocent.'

'We were never innocent, dear brother, but we were young.' The trio laughed and I forced a smile, shifting my gaze back down to my book. 'Do you know what how you want to be in?'

'House? What do you mean, house?'

The three looked at me strangely and I suddenly wished I had found a different compartment. Was my whole year going to be like this? I didn't know anything about magic. 'House, you know, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Do you not know about houses?' I shook my head. 'You're muggleborn.'

'Does… does that matter? Being muggleborn?' My heart pounded and I felt my breathing quicken.

'Nah, you'll be fine,' one of the twins said, though I couldn't remember which one. How did their parents tell them apart?

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but the compartment door slid open and a girl walked in. 'Is there room in here? All the other compartments are filled.'

'Well aren't we attracting first years today. Sure, the more the merrier,' Lee said, gesturing toward the seats.

The new girl sat quietly next to me and I forced a smile. My thoughts flew through my head as I now worried about houses. How did they put you in the houses? Did they guess? Was there a test?

'I'm Kaitlyn,' the new girl said, holding out her hand. 'Are you a first year, too?'

'I'm Grace. Yeah, I'm a first year.' I shook her hand and smiled a real smile. The boys had resumed their conversation about Quidditch, whatever that was. Something about House teams and matches. 'Do you know what house you want to be in?' I asked, hoping that maybe I could make a friend here.

'Well, my Mum was in Ravenclaw, Dad was a Gryffindor. I don't care either way, as long as it's not Slytherin. Do you know?'

Kaitlyn turned to me and I shook my head. 'I don't know. I don't know anything about the school or houses or anything. My Mum is a muggle and I don't know about my Dad. Mum doesn't talk about him much.'

'Oh. Well, for certain you don't want to be in Slytherin. From what my family says, there isn't anyone good in that house. Even You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. You do know who he is, right?' She wasn't being mean about it, simply asking.

'Yes, him I know about. I bought a book when we bought my schoolbooks and he was mentioned.'

I fell silent and listened on the boys' conversation, still talking about Quidditch. 'Don't worry about not knowing anything. My brother says lots of people come from non-magic homes and they do just fine.'

'Does your brother go to Hogwarts already?' I asked, trying to keep the resounding feeling of relief out of my voice. Maybe I wouldn't be far behind at all.

'Yeah, he's a fourth year, in Ravenclaw…' she trailed off as the train shuddered to a stop. I looked around our compartment nervously, meeting the eyes of the four other occupants. 'We're not there yet, are we?' Kaitlyn asked and I looked out the window at an attempt to see a train station or something. All I saw was rain.

'No, it's much too early.' One of the twins stood and walked to the door, sliding it open as he peered into the hallway. There was a flurry of chatter before someone screamed and the boy shut the door again.

He glanced at his brother and friend before turning towards Kaitlyn and me. 'Just stay in your seats. Dementors are on the train.'

I had no idea what he was talking about, but Kaitlyn's face grew pale as she whispered, 'dementors? Why are there dementors on the train?'

'I don't know. But I'm sure they'll tell us at the school,' Lee said, glancing out the compartment window.

The air around us grew cool and I suddenly felt sad. More than sad, downright depressed. It felt like I would ever be happy again, like all the world was sadness and nothing was cheerful.

Three hooded figures floated past the door and I gasped as I curled into a small ball on the seat. _I want my Mum_ I thought, chewing on my lip. I glanced over at Kaitlyn who was curled in a similar position, and then at the boys who were sitting on the edge of their seats.

Then, just as soon as the cool air had come, the train quickly warmed and my feelings of sadness vanished. 'What was that?' I whispered, uncurling my legs and placing my feet on the floor. 'What are dementors?'

'They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. They're probably looking for Sirius Black, he escaped you know. First person ever to do it.'

I thought back to the news announcement back the day before my birthday. 'He was on the muggle news. What'd he do?'

'He was a supporter of You-Know-Who and caused the deaths of his best friends, the Potters.'

That name sounded familiar, too. 'They're Harry Potter's parents, right?' I remembered reading their names in the book and figuring out that Harry would be at Hogwarts now. Maybe these boys knew him.

The train started up again and soon, we were moving quickly down the tracks. 'Yeah. Hey, we better change into robes soon. We should be there quickly.'

And that was the end of the conversation. Fred, George and Lee retrieved their robes from their bags and left the compartment to change. Kaitlyn and I stayed where we were, quickly changing before the boys returned.

The next few hours flew by. We walked up from the village to the school and I gasped at the sight of it. It was a real, live castle! How awesome would it be to have classes and live in a castle! We floated by boat to the castle, led by a very large man named Hagrid.

Once inside, we were herded to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall introduced herself and told us about the Sorting Hat. Here I had been, terrified that we were going to have to do some test, when all we needed to do was put on a hat.

I stood in the back of the line, waiting for my name to be called. There were always upsides to being a "T". I never had to go first in an alphabetical line.

Kaitlyn was called sometime near the beginning and was sorted into Gryffindor. She seemed pleased and I hoped I was sorted into Gryffindor as well. It would be nice to be around the only person in my year I had spoken more than a few words to.

'Thomas, Grace,' Professor McGonagall called and I slowly walked forward, up the steps and toward the stool.

My legs were shaky as I sat on the wooden stool. The hat was placed on my head and I suddenly heard a voice in my ear. _'Ah, yes. You are an easy one to place, not at all like your father.'_

_My father_ I thought, knowing I must have a strange look on my face. _What about my father?_

'_You belong in__..._ GRYFFINDOR.' The hat shouted the last word for the entire hall to hear and the hat was quickly pulled off my head.

'Get a move on, Miss Thomas,' Professor McGonagall said, ushering me off the stool and down the steps.

My father. The hat had mentioned my father. He must have been a wizard, otherwise, how would the hat know him? He must have come here, to this very school! He would have been a student here. He walked the same halls, sat in the same desks, studied with some of the same teachers…

'Grace! Over here!' I saw Kaitlyn waving me over and I shuffled past the other students as clapped. 'Isn't this so nice! We'll be in the same house!'

'Yeah, that's great!' I forced a smile, still unnerved by the hat's comments.

Who was my Dad?

I looked up at the head table and smiled as Professor Lupin's eyes caught mine. Mum wasn't around. Maybe I could ask him about my Dad?

As I slid my eyes down the table, I caught sight of another man, completely opposite of Professor Lupin. Dressed in all black, even his hair; he scowled out across the hall. When his eyes met mine, however, the scowl changed to shock for a fraction of a second, and then returned to the scowl. What was his problem?

The sorting ended quickly, and Gryffindor gained ten new students including me. Professor Dumbledore spoke to the hall and before my eyes, every empty plate filled with food. Everything I could have ever wanted to eat was in front of me.

As I ate, I realized I hadn't really thought about Mum since on the train. And as soon as I came to this realisation, I suddenly missed her immensely. _I'll write her as soon as I get to my room_ I thought, taking another bite of treacle tart.

I didn't though, for as soon as I reached the dormitory, I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think of Grace's POV? I have quite a few chapters planned in her pov, plus bits and pieces in Sirius'. Thank you so much to: anonymous, Whitters32, LadyStrider17, HPDH213426, Sxburns, the_werewolf_gal, Saffygirl, Dreamsb223, AllenPitt, fruityloops156, fRaNkiEGirL61 and ktmt1120 for reviewing the previous chapter. You are all awesome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Grace had been at school for three days by the time I received her first letter. I had wondered what she was up to, but assumed it would be best if I left her alone for a little while. This was her first time on her own and she might be enjoying it. I, however, was not.

I found myself longing for any word from the school, including letters from Remus or the Headmaster. Nothing came.

Finally, on that third day, an owl flew up to my window and lightly pecked the glass. 'Oh,' I exclaimed, looking up from my typewriter. 'Hello!'

I jumped up from the sofa and quickly made my way to the window. I managed to trip over both the coffee table and rug before I reached the sill. Sliding up the window, I smiled down at the beautiful tawny owl. 'You must have a letter!'

The owl looked up at me like I was mental before hopping onto the sill and then inside the house. I carefully untied the bit of parchment and sat on the sofa. 'Oh! I'm so sorry! You must be thirsty. Let me get you some water.'

I left the letter on the sofa and headed quickly to the kitchen. The owl followed me and landed softly on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. I filled a small bowl with water and placed it on the counter. 'There you go. I'm sure you're thirsty from the long journey.'

Leaving the owl in the kitchen, I returned to the living room and my letter. I unrolled the parchment and smiled at the familiar script of my daughter. Her writing hadn't improved with the use of three new quills. In fact, it was more slanted and curvy than ever, though her spelling had improved a bit.

_Dear Mum,_

_School is wonderful! I was sorted into Gryffindor, which apparently Professor Dumbledore himself was in! Professor Lupin was in Gryffindor as well, he told me after class yesterday. _

_There are four houses: Gryffindor (which I'm in), Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat told us. Yes, there's a talking hat that picks which house we go into. We have to wear it and it reads our thoughts and talks to us. Weird!_

_Did you know there were these things called Dementors roaming the castle grounds? They guard the Wizard Prison. Sirius Black was a wizard! That bloke from the news? He killed twelve innocent muggles as well as Harry's parents and that Peter fellow. The Dementors are outside the castle grounds to protect us in case Sirius Black tries to get into the school. They stopped the train and searched for him as we were coming here. They are positively awful! I felt like I'd never be happy again and all these bad things started running through my head when they fluttered past. Kaitlyn, a girl I met on the train, said that they suck the happiness from you. Kaitlyn is one of my suitemates. She's from a wizard family, and she's even invited me to her house for summer holidays! Do you think I could go?_

_The classes are exciting to so far! We learned a few wand movements in Charms class and Professor McGonagall transformed into a cat! I know! She can change into a cat! She said she's an Animagus (at least, I think that's how you spell it). You have to be registered after you do it, so the Ministry can keep track of you._

_Professor Lupin's class is the best so far. According to some of the older students, he's the best Defence Professor they've ever had. The last one was a bit mental, and the one before that lost his mind. I don't know if they were taking the mickey or not._

_I despise my Potions class. The Professor seems to have this innate hatred of all students. I'm not even sure why he ever became a Professor. He's rude, condescending and hates everyone, especially Professor Lupin. He picks on Gryffindors and always favours his house (Slytherin). He picks on me especially and I don't know why. It's like he disliked me from the moment he saw me._

_I wish you could see the castle! That's right; the school is a real, live castle. The staircases move and doors lead to nowhere. Kaitlyn and I got lost the first two days of classes and ended up late to Professor Lupin's class. He didn't mind though, just told us to leave a bit earlier next time._

_I don't have too many interesting stories this week, seeing as classes have just begun. I'll try to have some interesting stories soon. I assume that everything should start getting more exciting once we're allowed to do actual magic. Right now we're just learning theory and all that nonsense. _

_Love you. And I miss you loads. _

_Your daughter,_

_Gracie_

I reread the letter before rolling it back up with a sigh. She was having a wonderful time, just like I hoped she would. Though, at the same time, I almost wished she sounded homesick. It would be nice to know she missed me as much as I missed her.

The owl flew silently back into the living room and perched on the arm of the desk chair. 'Can you wait a moment for me to send a letter back with you?' The owl hooted softly and I took it as a yes.

I quickly walked back to the spare bedroom, also known as my study, and retrieved a sheet of paper and pen. When I returned, the owl was preening her (or his) feathers and I couldn't hold back a smile at how strange my life had become. I sat at the desk and began writing.

_Dear Gracie,_

_That's wonderful you're enjoying school already. The house is certainly quiet without you here, and I miss the noise you brought. Along with your abandoned tennis shoes and sweatshirts._

_I wish I could share your enthusiasm for your house placement, but seeing as I really don't know much about it, I'll just agree with you and try to be as excited as you are._

_I'm glad Professor Lupin's class is exciting. What does Defence against the Dark Arts entail exactly? I meant to ask him, but it slipped my mind._

_Potions class sounds odd. What sort of potions are you making? I'm sure that your Professor doesn't dislike you; he might just be a mean man, though I'm not certain why someone like that would become a teacher._

_A cat? Really? I wish I could change into a cat. It certainly would break up the day a bit. And you could beg people for attention and food. Yes, I think a cat would be terrific._

_Well, my darling, I wish you the best of luck with the remainder of your week. Again, I miss you and cannot wait until the Winter Holidays so you can come back home. Lots of love and kisses._

_~Your mum_

After rereading it, I laid the pen on the desk and rolled the paper into a small roll. 'Can I fix this to your leg now?' I asked the owl, turning on my seat. She (or he) stuck out a leg and I quickly tied the small roll of paper. 'Thank you. Now bring that back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Grace will have some treats or something for you.'

The owl hooted softly before flying out the still open window. She flew off into the fading sun.

As soon as the owl had gone, I felt the loneliness set in once again. Was I going to be able to survive seven years of this? And then, after she left school, she'd be on her own. What was I going to do then?

I left the darkening window and curled up on the couch to watch the telly. It was almost news time and I wanted to see if they had any new info on Sirius. Maybe they had caught him! Finally, the newswoman came on screen and I leaned forward to catch the top stories.

There was a robbery in Kent, an auto crash in downtown London and then, there he was. _'Sirius Black, convicted murder, is still on the loose. Detectives ask for your help in locating Black.'_ His picture flashed across the screen and I cringed. He looked so awful, so worn down that I barely recognized him. _'Black stands 1.8 metres. He has curly black hair and grey eyes. If you see him, please call the number on your screen immediately. Black is known to be armed and dangerous.'_

I shivered and wrapped my arms around my waist. They don't know where he is. He could be anywhere, even here, in Finchley. Quickly, I stood to look out the window into the darkened sky. Could he be out there? 'Krista, you're mental. Why would he be here, of all places? How could he even know where I live?'

With a sigh, I turned away from the window and walked toward the kitchen. Maybe a hot cup of tea would brighten my mood.

Just as I reached the kitchen, another *tap tap* came on the window. 'Now who is it?' I asked aloud, turning on my heel and walking back to the window. This time, a light brown owl was tapping on my window.

I opened the window and shivered as a burst of cool air hit my bare arms. 'Come in; come in,' I said to the owl, watching as it flew past me to land on the desk chair. 'I suppose you have a letter for me as well?'

The owl hooted softly as I untied the roll of parchment from its leg. 'There is some water in the kitchen if you're thirsty. Help yourself.' Why was I talking to a bird?

I sat on the couch as the owl flew off toward the kitchen. An unfamiliar script met my eyes as I unrolled the letter. I scanned to the bottom and smiled as I read the signature.

_Dear Krista,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that I am not being too forward by writing to you. As I'm sure Grace has told you, we made it safely to the school with only a minor issue on the way._

_I'm not sure if Grace mentioned this to you, but the school is playing host to the guards from the wizard prison, Azkaban. They are searching for Sirius and searched the train before we arrived at school. Grace was fine. She was in a compartment with a few of the older boys (good students, don't worry). I'm certain they won't find him here. He wouldn't dare come to Hogwarts._

_My real reason for writing, aside from the quick update on Grace, was to ask you a question. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany to Diagon Alley one weekend. We didn't get to see much with Grace, aside from the necessary shops, and there is a lot more to see. _

_Please send a response back with Lily, my owl. I look forward to hearing your reply. _

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

I reread the letter again, making sure I understood his question. Was I being asked on a date? It had been so long since I'd been on a date, I wasn't sure. For all I knew, it was an outing between old friends.

'Lily, what do you think?' I asked, turning toward the bird. 'Should I go out with Remus?' Lily hooted a response, but I wasn't sure if it was a yes, no or a get-a-life hoot. I sighed as my mind tried to make a decision.

It would be awkward, seeing as how I dated his former best friend, had a child with the best friend and hadn't seen either in twelve years. 'Fine,' I said, shaking my head. 'I'll go. What can it hurt?'

I retrieved another sheet of paper from the spare room and quickly wrote out a response.

_Remus,_

_I would love to accompany you on a tour of the village. It would be nice to see a bit more of the Alley. _

_Let me know what the date is and where I can meet you._

_Sincerely,_

_Krista T._

I rolled the letter, and tied it to Lily's leg with the remainder of string from Remus' letter. 'There you go,' I said, opening the window once again. 'Fly safe.' Lily flew out my window, leaving me alone once again to my thoughts.

What an interesting evening this had turned out to be; two letters from the magical world in one evening. One of them being a date invitation, or so I was thinking it was. An interesting evening indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! It was more of a filler chapter than much else, and hopefully I'll have the next one up by the end of the weekend. Thanks to: ., fRaNkiEGirL61, Tugarulls, sirius's sis, ObiNemogbr, Devoted2You, PhoenixRage92, fruityloops156, the_werewolf_gal, LadyStrider17, Sxburns, Allen Pitt, ktmt1120, and Dreamsb223 for reviewing the previous chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been just over a month since Grace had gone off to school. I had already received two letters from her, which was nice since it showed she missed me too. The house was lonely and I missed her constant chatter, roaming around, and her toys strewn across the living room. As the days passed, I found myself longing for the Christmas Holidays when she would come home for a visit.

Along with my two letters from Grace, I had received two from Remus. He had invited me out to Diagon Alley and our date was in five days. I was extremely nervous, not having been on a date in nearly ten years. What if I made a fool out of myself? Furthermore, was I stupid for getting involved with Grace's father's best friend? The more I thought about it, the more I leaned toward my idiocy. But, it had been twelve years; I was due for something new. And besides, what if it wasn't a date? What if it was just an outing between friends?

Contrary to the past few weeks of cool weather, it was a warm October afternoon and I took my current draft to a nearby park for some editing. The only way I could keep my mind off Grace and Sirius was to write. He was still on the loose, and according to the news, no one had any idea where he might be. At first I was scared he might come looking for me, but why? He didn't know he had a daughter, didn't even know where I might be living.

The park was full of young mothers and their small children. I smiled as the children ran back and forth, laughing and playing. Grace and I used to come here when she was small, and she would act just like these children now, running back and forth around the swings. She would tire herself out completely and then sleep the whole way home. More often than not, I had to carry her back into the house. How time flies! It seemed like just yesterday we were doing that.

I flipped through the manuscript, checking to see which changes I could make quickly. There wasn't much, just a few silly character moments and continuity mistakes. Soon, this manuscript would be bound and become my fourth book.

Looking up at the sky, which had grown dark with cloud cover, I was hit with a sudden memory. I was sitting in a park with Sirius. It was the day he first told me that he loved me. He had surprised me at the office after being away on a business trip.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I needed to forget that memory. There was no reason for me to remember it, especially not now. Thinking back, I tried to remember if the weather report called for rain. It certainly looked like it might, and I didn't want to be caught in it.

As I gathered my things, my eyes caught sight of movement in a nearby bush, and before I could blink, a large black dog burst through the leaves. I blinked as he ran up to me, tongue lolling out. He sat in front of me and barked, wearing what looked like a large grin. 'Why hello there, big boy. What are you doing here?'

The dog barked again and raised one paw, placing it on my lap. I reached out and scratched his head, feeling dirt and grime. 'You need a bath baby.'

He quickly jumped up, barely giving me a moment to think, and sat next to me on the bench. His front paws stood on my legs and his tongue came out, licking my face. 'Oh you sly dog!' I struggled to push him back, but he remained steadfast, still licking my cheek. Slobber covered my face and I cringed through my laughter. This was the height of grossness, as Grace would say.

'All right, all right, get back.' Finally, he sat back, sitting next to me on the bench. 'Well, I suppose that's better than you being on my lap.' I scratched at his belly, sending his back leg into spasm.

I shook my head, pulling my hand back and returning to read my manuscript. He lay down, resting his head in my lap and looking up at me with sad, puppy eyes. 'I had my tea leaves read once and the psychic told me I would see the Grim. You look an awful lot like the Grim, did you know that?'

He lifted his head and grinned. 'Well, my darling puppy,' I said with a quick glance at the sky. 'I have to get home. I'd love to take you with me, but my house isn't big enough for you.' I patted him one last time and then he jumped off the bench and raced towards the woods. 'Strange,' I said, shrugging my shoulders and gathering my belongings.

I stuffed my papers in my bag and stood up, stretching out my legs. When I glanced at the trees, I squinted. There was a man standing there. His clothes hung loosely off his body and his face was covered in dark facial hair and his long black hair hung down to his elbows. He looked like a skeleton. I stared, in shock. I couldn't believe who was standing at the tree line. Of all the places for him to turn up, it had to be by me. Sirius Black stood in front of me.

I quickly gathered up my belongings and shoved them into my briefcase. Racing to where my auto was parked, I fumbled with my keys, dropping them twice before finally making it to the auto. I stuffed the key in the lock and then in the ignition, slamming my door shut and clicking the lock. Before I turned it on, I sat, catching my breath.

If he wanted to get me, he had ample opportunity. I was certain he had his magic wand on him and could have cast any number of magical spells on me. Why'd he let me go?

'Krista, just get home,' I told myself, turning the key and finally backing out of my parking spot.

Driving quickly out of the parking lot, I didn't once glance back once to see if he was behind me. I wouldn't even know what to do if he was. I stood no chance against him.

When I got to my home, I shut and locked the door, double-checking it. Where had he come from? Why would he come find me? What was I going to do?

I picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialled the number that had broadcast on the telly so many times. 'Yes, hello. I need to report a sighting of the escaped criminal, Sirius Black. Yes, I swear I saw him in Gandy Park. Yes, in Finchley. No, I've returned home now. 725 Brickhouse Lane, Finchley. Yes, it's right down the walk from the park. Certainly. Thank you.'

I hung up the phone and struggled to control my breathing. He was here. He knew where I lived. Wait, maybe he didn't even recognize me. Maybe he didn't even know it was me. Was it a coincidence that he just happened to show up at the very park I was in, just down the street from my home?

_**Grace's POV**_

'Make sure you read chapter three for homework and start your essay! It's due Monday!' Professor Lupin said as the class slowly filed out of the classroom. He sat down at his desk and picked up his quill. I gathered my materials and stood at my desk, silently debating my choices. I could be brave and go talk to him, or I could leave with Kaitlyn and never ask.

'Grace, aren't you coming?' Kaitlyn said, lifting her bag onto her shoulder. She had moved toward the door, but turned back, looking for me.

I glanced over at Professor Lupin before looking back at Kaitlyn. 'I'll meet you outside. I just want to ask him something… on the reading.'

Kaitlyn shrugged, turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Lupin.

After glancing around the room to make sure my classmates were gone, I walked quietly up to the front of the classroom and stood in front of Professor Lupin's desk. 'Professor? May I ask you a question?'

'Certainly, Grace,' he replied, laying his quill on the desktop. He folded his arms on his desk and looked up at me. 'Do you have a question about the assignment?'

'No, sir. Actually, I have a… a personal question.' I clasped my hands tightly around the strap of my book bag to stop them from shaking. No luck though.

If he was surprised by my statement, he didn't show it. 'Come into my office, Grace.' He stood and gestured for me to follow him. We stepped into a small room, filled with more books and another desk. It was smaller, though comfortable and definitely felt welcoming, unlike Professor Snape's classroom or office.

He shut the door behind him and sat behind the desk, nodding for me to take the other open chair. 'So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?'

Whatever courage I had before we walked in here vanished before the question was even out of his mouth. My hands shook and I clasped them tightly in my lap. 'I…' I started before pausing and chewing on my lip. 'My Mum said you knew my Dad. That you were friends.'

This time, his face showed surprise. 'Grace…' he trailed off, shaking his head. 'Yes, we were friends, once upon a time.' He frowned and I knew he wasn't happy with my question. 'What has your Mum told you about him?'

'Nothing. She hasn't told me anything. Every time I ask, she gives me a variation on the same answer, 'he couldn't take care of himself let alone a family and left.' I just want to know something about him.' I stomped my foot in protest, too late realising how childish it made me look. 'I just want to know his name.'

Professor Lupin leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. 'I wish I could tell you everything I know about your father, but your Mum would have my head. She has her reasons for keeping things from you.'

'You can't tell me anything?' I asked, my voice sounding tearful. I struggled to blink back the hot tears that had filled my eyes. A stray tear slid down my cheek and I reached up to quickly wipe it away. 'I know he was a wizard, the Sorting Hat told me he was difficult to place in a house.'

Sighing, he shook his head again, this time with a small smile. 'He was a rather difficult person to place. I remember hearing him talk later, after the sorting, about how upset his mother was at which house he was sorted into.' He smiled again at the memory and I shifted in the chair.

I sat quietly, thinking that if I barely moved, maybe he would forget I was there and just start talking. Lupin sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Back when I knew your father, he was my closest friend.'

'What happened?' I asked softly.

He paused as if trying to decide what to say. 'People change,' he said with a shrug. 'I can't tell you much more than that without breaking the promise I gave your Mum. Maybe someday, you can ask me and I'll be able to tell you all you want to know. But right now, I can't share much.'

I frowned and looked down at my hands. 'Can you at least tell me what he was like? I… I just want to know something…'

Professor Lupin frowned before sighing and shaking his head. 'I guess it can't hurt. Back when we were friends, and this was quite a long time ago, he was always cracking jokes. Your father was rarely without a smile. He could cheer you up in a heartbeat and was always laughing.

'He and another friend of ours were really close, so close your Dad was best man at his wedding.' He paused as if thinking back to happier times. 'If things had gone as originally planned, Grace, you would have had a very happy family.'

I bit my lip and nodded, knowing I probably should push him any further for information. 'Thank you, Professor Lupin. I promise I won't tell Mum that you told me anything.'

'Thank you, Grace, though I'm afraid I will probably tell her myself. It wouldn't be fair to lie to her about this. She despises being left out of the loop. She would get so angry with your father…' he trailed off, once again smiling at a memory.

Hoisting my rucksack onto my shoulder, I stood and wiped my eyes. 'Thank you again, Professor Lupin. I'll see you in class.'

'Take care, Grace,' Lupin said as he looked back down at his desk.

I slowly opened the door to his office and walked back into the classroom. It was still empty and I quickly navigated through the desk, not knowing when his next class was scheduled to arrive. 'There you are,' Kaitlyn said when I emerged from the classroom. 'I was wondering what was keeping you. Have you been crying? What happened!' Kaitlyn reached into her rucksack and pulled out a tissue, handing it to me.

'I'm fine,' I said, wiping my eyes. 'I just had to ask him a question.'

'Not on the reading, unless you've failed something. You didn't fail anything, did you?'

Kaitlyn and I left the classroom doorway and slowly walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room. 'No,' I said when we had reached the portrait hole. 'I didn't fail anything. It's a long story and I don't…' I trailed off, seeing the downhearted look on my friend's face. 'All right, Professor Lupin used to be good friends with my father. And since I don't know anything about him, I thought I'd ask him if he could tell me anything.'

'Oh, Grace,' Kaitlyn said. I had told Kaitlyn the whole story one night when we were working on our Astronomy homework. It was nice to have a friend to confide in, especially when I felt like I couldn't talk to Mum about it.

'Fortuna Major,' I said and the portrait swung away from the wall.

'Could he tell you anything?'

'Not much. My mum made him promise not to tell me. I just want to know his name. Is that so much to ask?'

'Not really,' Kaitlyn agreed. 'Maybe if you give your Mum a break for a little while, she'll tell you more.'

'Yeah, maybe,' I agreed, shrugging my shoulders.

I collapsed into one of the squishy armchairs and dragged out my Potions book, opening it to page 15. 'Best get started on this homework for Snape,' I said, ending the current conversation topic.

Well, at least I knew a little bit about my Dad, more than I knew an hour ago. How difficult was it to tell me his name?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't get to answer your reviews on the previous chapter. RL stuff got in the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not too fond of it myself, but it is what it is. Thanks to: Saffygirl, ktmt1120, Tugarulls, Sxburns, fRANkiEGriL61, LadyStrider17, Dreamsb223, fruityloops156, amrawo, AllenPitt, ., and restoringthehistory for reviewing the previous chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walked around the house, waiting to see if he was going to show up or if I'd been stood up yet again. It wouldn't be the first time. I had been stood up once before because the _gentleman _found out I had a six-year-old daughter and didn't want to deal with it. I don't know why I was so nervous about this date; it wasn't like I had never been on a date before. I had just never been on a date with a wizard. At least, someone I knew was a wizard at the time. Did Sirius count, even though I didn't know he was a wizard? Was there a certain protocol that I was supposed to fall back on? Were there different rules? Would I make a total fool of myself?

'Krista, even your thoughts ramble,' I said to the empty room as I forced myself to sit on the couch.

I picked up the clicker and turned on the telly, flipping through the channels. There was nothing on Saturday mornings save cartoons and shopping shows, and maybe the ending of a local news program. Lately, I found the news far more depressing than usual and opted not to bother with it.

I had had one complete date since Sirius was arrested in 1981. It was with a random guy from a local pub I visited when my writing wasn't going as planned. Grace stayed at my mother's and we went to dinner and a movie. He never called back, though I can't say I was upset. I'd long decided I was content with my dating life as it was, nonexistent.

After a quick glance at the clock, I forced myself to get off the couch and head to the bedroom and look over my clothing selection. Were jeans too casual? A dress too formal? It was the middle of October and the weather was warm again, but a hint of briskness was in the air that always let you know winter was on the way.

I stared into my closet for ten minutes, finally decided on jeans and my favourite green blouse. 'Can't go wrong with jeans,' I said, changing out of my house clothes and into the outfit.

Rummaging through my jewellery box, I tried to find my green earrings and matching necklace. I searched through drawer after drawer, finally moving to my lingerie chest where I kept my boxed jewellery. Instead of finding the green earrings, I pulled out a long bracelet box. 'What the…?'

Taking the box, I sat on the bed and slowly opened the lid. It was the charm bracelet Sirius had given me all those years ago. I fingered each charm, smiling as I remembered when he gave me each one. We were so happy. What happened?

As I stared at the silver bracelet, I jumped nearly a foot in the air as the doorbell rang. 'Coming,' I yelled, quickly catching the clasp and wrapping the bracelet around my wrist.

I struggled to clasp it as I made my way quickly toward the door. 'Hi,' I said, pulling the door open and smiling up at him. I quickly felt better about my outfit choice as Remus was dressed in dark jeans and a brown sweater.

'You look lovely,' he said, a pink tinge showing on his cheeks. He moved to open his mouth again, but thought better and just smiled.

I felt my own cheeks burn and I smiled shyly. 'Come on in.' I stepped aside, letting him walk through the door. 'Just give me another minute. I'm almost ready. I just need to find my earrings.'

'Not a problem. I'm a bit early.' He sat quietly on the couch as I returned to the bedroom. Now where did I put those earrings? I searched each drawer again, finally finding them buried beneath a pile of socks in my sock drawer. How did they end up there?

'No matter, you found them,' I said, sliding the earrings through my holes before hooking the necklace around my neck and making one more glance in the mirror. After one more fluff of my hair and quick sprits of hairspray, I took a deep breath and walked back to the living room. "So where are we going?" I asked once I had entered the room.

My date stood when I entered and I felt suddenly like I was in an old black and white movie where the gentlemen stand when a lady enters a room. "Well I figured we could go for dinner then wander the town." He held out his hand and I took it, after grabbing my purse off the end table.

We walked out the door and he paused, letting me lock it behind us. "How are we getting there?"

'I hate to ask, but would you mind driving? The only other way to get there is to apparate, but I'm not sure you would enjoy that.'

'Sure, I don't mind driving. What is apparating?' I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but I couldn't help but ask.

He smiled and held out his hand again. 'Apparating is moving from one place to another in the blink of an eye. It is almost like teleporting in muggle science fiction movies. It's rather awkward if you've never done it before. You feel like the air is being sucked from your lungs.'

I must have made a face because Remus laughed. 'You're right, I don't think I would enjoy that much.' I turned and double-checked the doorknob, making sure it was locked tightly before smiling up at him. 'So, where to?'

Remus directed me toward a small restaurant near where we entered Diagon Alley in August. We were seated and made polite small talk, reminiscing about before our lives went to hell. We laughed about the parties and avoided bringing up the one person we couldn't bear to talk about. It was pleasant to sit and talk to him, and I had forgotten how much I enjoyed his company.

'I have something I need to tell you,' Remus said, taking a slow sip from his water glass. 'Grace came to talk to me about her father last week.'

Startled, I nearly dropped my fork onto my plate. 'She what? What did you tell her?'

'Very little. I know you want to keep her in the dark on the subject, but Krista, she needs to know something. She's figured out he's a wizard and you told her we were all friends. It's only a matter of time before she puts two and two together.'

'I just can't tell her,' I whispered, laying my fork down on the table. I looked up into his eyes, my own glistening with tears. 'I don't know how she'd take it.'

Remus reached across the table and took my hand in his. 'Kris, she's stronger than you think she is. I'm certain she could handle at least a little information about him.

'Just think about it. I'm sure you would much rather have her find out about him from you, rather than someone at the school.'

I forced a smile and slowly pulled my hand from his. 'I'll think about it.'

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, each picking at our respective plates. 'Are you ready to take a walk?'

'Sure,' I said, depositing my napkin on the table and retrieving my purse from under the table.

Remus placed a few bills on the table and took my hand again, leading me out of the restaurant. 'Let's walk to the Alley, shall we?'

We cut through the same pub as before, _The Leaky Cauldron_, and walked to the back alley. This time, Remus paused to talk to a few people inside, only taking the time to introduce me once. I didn't mind though; I wouldn't now how to introduce him if I had run into someone I knew.

Remus tapped a few bricks and the wall opened, exposing the fantastic alley behind it. A smile broke out across my face as I took in the sights. 'What are you smiling for?' He asked in an amused tone.

'It's just so amazing. I can't believe I had no idea this even existed.'

'It is fascinating. Let's take a walk. Maybe you can do some Christmas shopping for Grace.'

'Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea! Though, I wouldn't have the faintest idea what to get her from here. What do wizard children like?' I looked around at the shops, shaking my head at some of the things I found there. Broomsticks and a strange assortment of balls were in the window of one shop, and herbs were in the window of another. To think, my daughter was a part of this world now!

I quickly grew tired of walking the streets and led Remus to a small bench where we sat down. 'So what did you do before you started teaching?'

Remus glanced over at me, obviously startled by my strange question choice. 'Well, I tutored some local children during the holidays and have done a few odd jobs. It's been hard for me to find steady work lately. I was pleasantly surprised to receive the owl from Professor Dumbledore offering me the job at Hogwarts.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' I said, unable to think of something different. 'I'm sure you make a wonderful teacher.'

'Compared to who they had last year, you would probably be able to teach the subject,' he said with a laugh, leaning back against the bench.

He slowly raised his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, seemingly to give me plenty of time to pull away. Instead, I found myself leaning in toward him and resting my head on his shoulder.

I caught sight of his face out of the corner of my eye and sat up slowly. Reaching up, I traced the longest scar on his cheek with my finger. 'What happened?' I asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't be upset at my intrusion.

He took my hand in his and ran his fingers along the palm of my hand, sending shivers down my spine. 'When I was young, I was attacked by a small pack of wolves. My mum told me not to go out to play, but I didn't listen. It was late and they caught me before I made it back to the house. My dad managed to scare them off before they did too much damage.'

'I am so sorry,' I whispered, wishing there was something else I could say.

'It's fine. I hardly notice them now,' he said, but I knew he was lying. The way he said it, it felt like he was hiding something. But I had already intruded enough for one day, if he didn't want me to know, I wouldn't ask.

We walked once more through the alley before Remus spoke again. 'I'm sorry, but I need to head back to the school soon. It's my night for patrolling with the Head Boy.'

'What are you patrolling for?' I asked, letting him lead me back towards _The Leaky Cauldron_.

'Normally we patrol to see if kids are out of bed and that sort of thing. Now, we have to look to see if Sirius entered the castle. Not that he would be able to,' he amended, seeing the look of fear on my face. 'He can't get in, it's impossible. And like you said, he doesn't know about her, so she's safe.'

My heart was pounding in my chest, but Remus was right. Sirius didn't know about Grace, he couldn't. There was no need to worry about her.

I drove back to my flat and Remus walked me to the door. 'I hope you had as good a time as I did,' he said when we reached the door.

'I did, thank you very much.' We stood on my doorstep in the traditional post-date awkwardness.

'I promise to write soon and I'll keep an eye on Grace for you.'

'Thank you,' I said softly, smiling up at him. In a quick burst of confidence, I stood on my toes and lightly kissed his cheek. 'Have a good night.'

Hoping to save us both from more awkward silences, I unlocked my door and stepped inside. 'I hope to see you again soon. Good night, Krista.'

'Good night, Remus.' With that, I shut the door and locked it before leaning against it. I heard a loud crack from my front step and somehow knew he had disappeared.

What was I doing? Could I get into a relationship with him, knowing he was Sirius' best friend?

The next few days I spent hiding in my flat, working on my next novel and just watching trashy shows on the telly. The weekend went like a flash and here it was, Thursday already. The date stuck in my mind and was the sole reason for my self-inflicted isolation. It was October 28th and twelve years ago, Sirius Black asked me to make our relationship 'official.' We had gone on a date before then, but this was our 'official' anniversary. Did he remember? Did he even care?

I had tried to forget about it every year before this. However, with Sirius' escape and Grace being at Hogwarts, I was unable to push the date out of my mind. It stayed there, creeping back into my thoughts when I was least expecting it.

I spent the day doing nothing. It was a Thursday, and I had already turned my latest draft in to the editor and it was to be sent to the publisher. There was nothing to distract me from my thoughts, so they ran freely through my head.

What would have happened if he had never murdered James and Lily? Would we be married by now? Would we have other children or would Grace still be an only child? She would have known about Hogwarts before now. He couldn't keep that a secret forever, could he? Of course, he might have been able to hide it until she got her letter.

I was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, trying to find images in the paint. All I could see were magic wands, owls and quills. My eyes shut slowly, and I focused on clearing my mind. Maybe I could push Sirius from my thoughts.

I slowed my breathing and relaxed each muscle. When that was finished, I pictured a beautiful sandy beach, sun shining and the waves crashing on the shore. If I concentrated hard enough, I could smell the sea air and feel the sand between my toes. Then I counted backward from fifty, inhaling on each number.

After what felt like only a few minutes, I sat up completely refreshed, my mind clear of the negative thoughts that had plagued my mind. I glanced at the clock and my jaw dropped. It was now five in the afternoon… I had laid down at two. My hands rubbed my face and tried to clear away the fogginess that had enveloped my brain.

There wasn't much edible food in my kitchen, so I rummaged around for peanut butter, bread and jelly. Some crisps were in a bag, and I placed them on my plate with a dill pickle. I was quickly reminded of my dinners while at Uni. A sudden wave of emotion crossed over me and I felt sad, longing for days of old. I missed the days when Rebecca and I would stay up late, pouring over our class notes and enjoying late nights of ice cream and gossip.

Sitting down in the living room, I slowly ate my sandwich, my poor excuse for a dinner. I never made dinners like this for Sirius when we lived together. He cooked the meals most of the time, and damn, was he a good cook. Liz was always excited when he brought lunch to the office. He'd bring her an extra plate and she'd take it back to her desk, filled with delicious food. Although, I did managed to cook a few times for Sirius and his friends.

_**Sirius POV**_

Sirius stood outside the window of Krista's house. He glanced in, his heart breaking as she ate her dinner. All she had was a sandwich, crisps and a pickle. She had barely moved all day, lying on the couch. Sometimes her lips moved, and Sirius wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or someone else.

His heart ached as he watched her. He wanted to see her, to feel her in his arms or even to just be close to her. The moments in the park was like a dream come true and it was hard to be even this close and not speak to her.

It was now or never. Now was the time to give her back all the memories he had taken from her twelve years previous. Why he picked now, of all times, wasn't clear. He just knew she needed to know. Maybe she'd remember something and know he wasn't guilty. 'Memor Monumentum' he whispered softly with the wand he had borrowed from a witch down the road. Borrowed did mean he planned to return it, just not at the moment.

_**Krista POV**_

Out of nowhere, I had an ambush of memories. Memories that I hadn't had before now. Were they real or did my imagination make them up? I remembered Remus being at our home to tell us about Dorcas' death; I remembered Sirius telling me he was a wizard; I remembered James and Sirius coming to my rescue, when Michael attacked me.

Michael attacked me. He attacked me twice, once in my home and the second outside the office. He had kidnapped me and brought me to a house out in the middle of nowhere. Sirius and James managed to rescue me both times. Michael was one of the evil Death Eaters Sirius worked to capture and imprison. Michael was going to kill me, and if they had been just sixty seconds later, he would have.

I remember being in his living room, when he told me what he was. We met at a pub by my flat and made our way back to his house. He summoned a photo from the other room by magic. It was a picture of James, Lily, Remus, Peter and himself. Surprising me even more, he made a glass appear out of nowhere, and then filled it with water.

Why was I remembering these things now? What happened that caused me not to remember any of this. What did Sirius do?

_**Sirius POV**_

Sirius watched her, closely, as she sat. Her eyes looked around, confused. She planted her feet on the floor and was looking around the room. That's when he knew it had worked. Her mouth formed words, and he could read a few of them. His name appeared, as did James and Remus.

That was when she started pacing. _Only a few more minutes_ he thought, _then I have to leave. I've seen her, and if I stay, I'll only endanger her even more._

Sirius's eyes made one more pass around the living room. He smiled at the photos on the wall and the bookcases, filled with books, just like Krista. One picture in particular caught his eye. It was on the bookcase closest to him, it was tilted towards the window and he could see two people in the frame. One was most definitely Krista. Her shoulder length brown hair framed her still beautiful face. It was the small person she knelt next to her that confused him. The young girl had her arms around Krista's neck and she was holding tight. The girl had the same colour hair as Krista, but she couldn't have a child, could she? Unless it was a niece.

No, it was most definitely her daughter, but with whom? Krista wasn't married, he had checked into that. Maybe a one-night stand gone wrong and she ended up with the baby. It was inconceivable to think anything else. She was a cute kid too, had a nice wave to her hair that she definitely didn't get from Krista.

_But Krista wasn't one for one-night stands. Unless…_ Sirius' thoughts stopped mid sentence. _The kid can't be mine… can she?_

_**Krista POV**_

I began pacing around the living room, trying to think of what could have happened. The only plausible thing was that he modified my memory before leaving that night. He had come back nearly in tears

That would be the last time I saw him, he left while I was still asleep. It would have given him plenty of time to cast the spell, changing my memories. But why? Why would he do that? Was it because I could testify against him? Was it because I knew that he was supposed to take care of James, Lily and Harry? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry! I don't even know what happened for such a delay! Summer came so quickly that I just lost track of time!<strong>

**But I hope you enjoy this long chapter that originally should have been two. Do let me know what you think and again, I am so sorry for the delay!**

**Thanks to: Faith910, anonymous, Whitters32, LilyCalliePotter, LadyStrider17, Sxburns, amrawo, Ayine, the_werewolf_gal, Dreamsb223, fruityloops156, DreamsMelody, SaffyGirl, fRANkiEGirL61, ., restoringthehistory, and ktmt1120 for reviewing the previous chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Grace's POV**_

Kaitlyn and I slowly made our way back to the common room with the other Gryffindors. My stomach was filled with all the delicious foods from the feast and I was grinning happily. That was probably one of the best parts about Hogwarts, the feasts. Every good thing you could possibly want to eat appeared in front of you. Even regular dinners were delicious!

The school The Great Hall had been decorated with various streamers and pumpkins, and we even had entertainment from the school ghosts. I couldn't wait to get back to the room to write Mum about everything that happened!

We followed the crowd through the corridors, finally stopping in a traffic jam in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. 'What's going on?' Kaitlyn asked as we stood on our toes in an attempt to see of the other students' heads. We were towards the back and couldn't make out much more than a line of students.

'I don't know,' I replied, looking around again. Everyone seemed as confused as we were.

'Let me through, please,' said Percy Weasley, our Head Boy. I didn't really like the guy; he was a bit of an arse.

He pushed his way through the crowd with a prefect following behind. As soon as he reached the front, silence passed over the crowd. 'Somebody get Professor Dumbledore, quick!'

People were whispering all around us and I stood on my toes again. 'What's going on?' A girl asked from behind me and I shrugged, not knowing whether or not to answer.

'Stand back,' Kaitlyn said and I felt her hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

'What?' I paused to ask before looking up and seeing Professor Dumbledore heading towards us and the portrait. He was a tall man, with long white hair and bread and sparkling blue eyes. I had only spoken to him once, and promptly gotten tongue-tied.

I stepped back and squeezed against the wall, my arm brushing Tommy and Nathan, two other first years.

Following Professor Dumbledore was Professors Lupin, Snape and McGonagall. 'Professor McGonagall, please have Mr Filch search every painting for the Fat Lady,' Dumbledore said and my eyes widened. She was missing? What happened? Where could she possibly have gone?

'You'll be lucky,' a shrill, cackling voice said from over our heads. I glanced up and found Peeves, our poltergeist floating above us. 'Ashamed, your headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess; saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor. Poor thing.'

'Did she say who did it?' Dumbledore asked, his voice really calm. Had I been talking to Peeves, I would have been highly irritated and not been able to hide it.

'Oh yes. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.'

Whispers broke out through the corridor, including both Kaitlyn and Tommy. 'Sirius Black! In the castle! How did he get in here?' Everyone wanted to know, wanted answers. I just wanted to get to the safety of my dorm room.

'Percy, please lead the Gryffindors to the Great Hall,' Dumbledore said, and I saw Percy snap to action.

'Gryffindors, this way!' He pushed through the crowd and started down the corridors. I reached out and took Kaitlyn's hand and together, we followed the crowd.

After we arrived, the other three houses joined us. I sat with my friends near one of the walls and waited for one of the teachers to tell us something. 'The teacher and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I am afraid, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall, and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge.'

'We have to stay here all night?' Tommy whispered to us, a worried look on his face. 'What if Sirius Black is wandering the castle? What if he gets in here?'

'Ah yes, you'll be needing these.' He flicked his wand and the house tables flew up against the walls and with another flick, what looked like a thousand purple sleeping bags covered the floor. 'Sleep well.'

The hall was silent for ten seconds before whispers and chattering broke out. 'What happened?' Christy, a first year Ravenclaw, asked our small group.

Nathan quickly broke out into the story and several other students paused to listen. 'I'm going to grab some sleeping bags. Grace, wanna help?' Tommy asked, flashing me a quick smile.

'Sure.' I quickly counted up the people in our small group and walked with Tommy to grab the purple sleeping bags.

'Wonder how he got in,' Tommy asked, his arms filled with purple fabric. 'You can't disapparate inside Hogwarts and the school is patrolled all the time.'

'I don't know, but I'm sure the teachers will figure it out.' I glanced around nervously. What if Black got into the Great Hall? Could Percy and Penelope stop him? What was he here for?

'Lights out in ten minutes,' Percy called over the chattering.

Together, we dragged the bags to our group and climbed in. As the hall grew quiet, I found myself staring at the ceiling. It looked like what the night sky would look like, sprinkled with stars.

I shivered in my sleeping bag and slid my arms underneath me, trying to keep warm. Why was Sirius Black in the castle? What was he looking for in our tower?

It took at least another hour before I finally fell asleep. By then, the whispers had died down and most of our group had fallen asleep. I heard Professor Lupin come in and talk to Percy before leaving again.

The next morning we were allowed to go back to our dorms to change and get ready for classes. When we returned to the Great Hall, all the sleeping bags had disappeared and the House tables were back where they belonged.

I needed to find time later today to write to Mum. Although, she might get upset if I tell her a mass murderer was in the castle. She snapped at me when I mentioned him over the summer. She had known him once, I remembered him from a few of her pictures. I can't imagine why she was so upset by seeing him on the telly.

_**Krista's POV**_

I unrolled the parchment I had just removed from Lily's leg. Lily was Remus' owl, and I wasn't sure why he was writing to me now. I was excited to have a letter, especially from him, but it did seem a bit random.

_Krista,_

_I thought I should let you know. Sirius was in the castle today. He tried to break into one of the towers, and we're not certain why. We think it's because of Harry, but who knows what is going through his mind. _

_He sliced a portrait because she wouldn't let him in. Don't worry, Grace is fine. We searched the castle, but no sign of him. Try not to worry._

_Miss you. See you soon._

_~Remus_

I stared at the letter, shaking between my fingers. Sirius broke into the castle; after Remus told me it would be nearly impossible. Apparently Sirius was smarter than we all thought he was. Of course he was, he had fooled all of us into believing he was on our side. He tricked us into thinking he was good, that he was different from his family.

'Is she still safe?' I asked aloud, expressing my fears. 'Does he know she's there? Does he know about her? Or is he trying to find Harry like Remus said?'

'No,' I said, shocking myself by the sound of my voice. 'He can't know about her. How could he?' I crumpled the letter in my fist and through it into the rubbish bin.

I needed to clear my head, but where to go?

I wandered the house, slowly walking to the spare bedroom. Kneeling on the floor, I opened one of the boxes and pulled out a small pile of pictures. There weren't many that survived through the year, but I did have a few. James and Lily's smiling faces stared up at me from the stationary photo. I missed Sirius' magical pictures, the ones where everyone moved.

But, wait a minute. What happened to all Sirius' photos? What happened to my journal and everything of his? I know he had magical pictures in our house, but when I woke up the day after Halloween, they were all gone. What had he done with them?

It made sense that they disappeared. He wouldn't want me to find anything that would come back to magic. But I was still confused as to why he erased my memories in the first place. Was it because he was afraid I would tell the Aurors about what happened that night?

Looking back down, I smiled at the photo in my hand. 'Oh, how I miss you,' I said, feeling the tears well in my eyes.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had dropped the pictures back into the box, stood and retrieved my purse from the living room. The only place I wanted to go now was the cemetery.

It had been year since I'd been to Godric's Hollow. I remembered the house, their kitchen, the living room, even the back porch where we had sat that afternoon of Harry's birthday party. I was at that party, when Harry turned one year old. Sirius was on a mission, and I had gone alone, giving Harry the miniature broomstick Sirius had purchased for his gift.

I drove around aimlessly, navigating with my battered map. Thankfully, as I got closer, my newly acquired memories kicked in and I found myself on their old street. I parked down the block, letting me have time with my thoughts again this evening. As I walked down the road, I studied the houses, silently wondering if one of them was the rebuilt model of the Potter's.

The small cemetery sat just off the road. I walked through the old, rusted gate and looked around. Tombstones were covered over with dark green moss, others were so faded you could barely the inscriptions, if at all, and still others were turned over completely. I hoped that James and Lily's stone was still in good condition, otherwise this trip would be for nothing.

It took the better part of an hour to locate the grave. I had to get down on my knees and brush away some of the moss to be positive. My fingers ran over their names, dates and the quote as I remembered the fun times we had. James was such a terrific father. He doted on Harry and everything he did was for his son. Lily was brilliant, bright and funny. Her laughter was contagious, always causing someone to laugh with her. I had only known them for a year, but I loved them both like family.

'I'm sorry,' I said softly through my cold tears. 'You helped me through Sirius' and my issues and I couldn't even remember... I don't know why he did it, but…' I trailed off. The tears were falling faster now, leaving me to gasp softly for air.

'I'm sorry, Lily. I don't know why but I am. I should have known. I lived with him, I loved him. I should have known what he was. But then again, how could I? Even James trusted him with his life. He trusted Sirius with yours and Harry's lives too. And I trusted him with mine.

'Sirius was supposed to protect all of us. I remember that night after Marlene was killed. He had such a dark look in his eyes and it terrified me. He said that he was supposed to protect her, that no one was supposed to hurt her. What about you two? Weren't you important to him?'

I wiped away my tears, but they just kept falling. James and Lily didn't deserve to die. They didn't deserve to leave their only child alone in the world, an orphan.

'Miss, are you all right?' I looked up to find an older woman staring at me. She was standing at the entrance to the cemetery, wrapped tightly in what looked like an old cloak and was shivering against the cool air.

I wiped my eyes again and nodded. 'Yes, ma'am. I'm just visiting some old friends.' My gaze returned to the tombstone, hoping that she would leave me alone and let me return to my mourning in peace.

'Is that the Potter's stone?' I looked up again and saw that she had walked forward and was now two rows behind me.

'Yes, ma'am. They were my friends.'

She nodded, waiting a few moments before she spoke. 'You're a muggle, aren't you?' She asked, and I stared at her.

'How did you…?' My voice trailed off. How was she able to tell?

'You don't have a wand, and you drove here in that auto. And I've been around long enough to sense when magic is around. I don't sense anything from you.' She smiled in a poor attempt to calm my nerves. 'Would you like to come to my house for some tea? It's getting awfully cold outside and you look about froze to the bone.'

No, I said to myself. 'No thank-you, ma'am. I'm just going to be on my way home.' I stood up and brushed off my pants.

'I knew them,' the old woman said softly. 'I knew them and their little baby, Harry. He was the sweetest little child! I live down the road from them you see.' Her voice broke, leaving me to stand awkwardly and stare at her. 'It's tough to believe they've been gone for twelve years, isn't it?

'That Sirius Black escaped. He's the one who had them killed you know.' She stopped and looked at me. 'Please, come have some tea. You look chilled.'

I shook my head again, a bit more firmly this time. 'No, thank you. I do need to be getting home.' I walked slowly past her and through the gate.

'All right, dear. If you change your mind, or are back in the area, I live down the road. My name's Bathilda Bagshot. The surname is on the side of the house.'

'Thank you again,' I said and I left. I could feel her eyes still on me as I walked down the road to my auto.

Once inside, I locked the doors and stared straight ahead. 'Well, at least I know where their graves are. And I can now come anytime I want.' I trailed off, unsure of where my thoughts were going to go.

'Damn you, Sirius,' I said, feeling my eyes well with tears again. 'You ruined everything! If they were still alive, we'd still be together. Your daughter would have her father and I'd have you. I hate you. I hate you for almost everything you've ever done.' I screamed and covered my face with my hands.

After calming my sobs, I pulled a tissue from the centre console and wiped away the stinging salt water from my eyes. I turned the key in the ignition and clicked on the headlights. As I put the auto into drive, I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eyes. When I turned, I saw a large black dog staring at me. It looked exactly like the black dog I had seen in the park that day I saw Sirius.

I blinked. There was a black dog on the charm bracelet Sirius gave me. Could it be connected somehow? Could Sirius have something to do with that dog? Or was it all just a bad coincidence?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 12 reviews on the last chapter. Y'all are awesome! Thank you to: LadyStrider17, Jazzie123, Hi, Charlie, the_werewolf_gal, Dustfinger's_cheering_section, amrawo, fruityloops156, ktmt1120, BriP, LilyCalliePotter and AllenPitt for reviewing the previous chapter. And thank you to everyone who added this to alerts or favorites. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Also, to answer Hi's question- I try to update at least once a week. I already have the majority of the story written and all of it planned out, so my main thing is just editing all of it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was curled up on the couch, my legs tucked under me as I watched out the window. Snow was falling softly over the trees, bushes and grass, and it was times like these I was thankful that I worked at home. I had no need to leave the warmth and comfort of my home and get into a cold auto. My cup of hot tea was on the table, wisps of steam rising up towards the ceiling and I stared at it, imagining shapes in the steam, watching it curl toward the ceiling.

The snow was peaceful, blindingly white and beautiful. When I was younger I loved to play in the snow, throw snowballs at Alan and Kate, or make snow angels in the front yard. Grace loved making angels and I often wondered if she was missing out on some things by not having any brothers or sisters.

Thoughts of Sirius raced through my mind. If Sirius hadn't gone to prison, would we have gotten married? Would we have had more children? Would we have been happy?

What I couldn't help but wonder was why, after so many years, did I finally remember what happened? He did something to my memory, erased part of it, of that I was sure, but why? Could he have been worried I would testify against him? I did though. I told the Bobbies everything

I stayed on the couch for at least an hour, watching the snowfall, drinking my tea and just relaxing. It was a quiet, peaceful day, one that I hadn't had for quite a long time. I had the telly on as background noise, but was barely paying attention to it.

Just as I was drifting to sleep, a loud crash from the kitchen broke me from the quiet. My heart pounded in my chest as my mind raced to remember if I had left anything near the edge that would fall. When nothing crossed my mind, I slowly got up, creeping towards the kitchen. I picked up an old baseball bat of Alan's, holding it over my shoulder, ready to swing at whatever I saw. How could someone be in the kitchen? No one had come in. The kitchen window was locked and I hadn't heard the glass break.

I crept forward, ready to swing at a moment's notice. Turning the corner, I jumped, gasping as my eyes landed on a man standing in my kitchen. His clothes hung off him in piles, dirty, ragged and patched, and his hair was clumped together and knotted. His shirt hung open, revealing intricate tattoos across his chest. 'Who…? What…?' My heart pounded as my mind turned. How far was I from the phone? Could I make it before he caught me?

The man turned to look up at me, his grey eyes meeting mine. 'Oh no,' I said softly, taking a step backward. 'Get out of my house,' I whispered. He was here, now, after all this time.

'Krista,' he whispered. His voice sounded hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

'No. Get out before I call the Bobbies.' I stepped aside towards the telephone attached to the wall, my hand reaching out to grab the receiver.

'Please, just listen.'

'No! You… you murdered them. Get out! Get out, Sirius!' I yelled as he took a step towards me. 'Lily and James… it's your fault their dead! I didn't remember! I didn't remember anything about what happened. What did you do to me? You did something to my memory!'

He took another step towards me again and I backed against the wall, scared he might attack me. 'I… please listen. I didn't… I swear…'

I had backed myself into a corner and was trapped. He could come after me, he could attack me at any moment and I was practically defenceless. What could a baseball bat do to a wizard?

'I will _not_ listen! You erased my memory. You made me forget everything to do with magic. Why? Why did you do that?' I was tempted to swing the bat, but he probably had his wand on him. I knew what magic a wizard could do and I wasn't looking forward to be on the receiving end again. I remembered every painful moment of Michael's curses.

'I didn't kill them!' He pleaded, his hands clasped in front of him. 'They were my best friends. I would never hurt them.'

'You were in charge of them. I remember that now. You were in hiding that night; you weren't with me. You came home… in tears… You killed them,' I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. 'You were crying… you wouldn't tell me why but I know you killed them.'

I couldn't believe he was standing in my kitchen, in front of me. Why hadn't I called the Bobbies yet? Why was I still standing here with him? What was it about him that always stopped me in my tracks? Even that night, when he told me what he was, I didn't leave.

'I know,' he whispered. 'It's my fault they're gone. If only I hadn't been so stupid… I was supposed to take care of them.'

'Damn right you were. You were the only friends I had! Damn it, Sirius, I loved you! And you took everything away from me. You made me forget…' Tears poured down my cheeks and landed in soft plops on the floor. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I couldn't cry for him any more.

He opened his mouth and shut it again, no words coming out. After clearing his throat, he managed a few words. 'I'm sorry, Krista,' he whispered, his voice hoarse. 'I'm so sorry. But you have to believe me. I didn't kill them. I wasn't in charge of them, I promise you.'

'How can I believe you? After all the lies, all the… you told me you were supposed to take care of them, that you were going to keep them safe. You promised they would be safe,' I insisted, angrily wiping the tear tracks from my cheeks.

Nodding, Sirius brushed a lock of dirty hair from his eyes. 'I was supposed to. We changed at the last minute, figured no one would guess if we changed.' He shrugged, 'we were right. No one knew we changed, never guessed anyone but I would be Secret Keeper.' He paused for a moment, wiping his grimy face with an even grimier hand.

'Not a day passes that I don't think of them.' He looked up at me, meeting my eyes. 'All I saw in _there_ was Lily's face staring up at me, her red hair strewn across her face. Or James' blank eyes staring up at me, his glasses crooked on his face…' he trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

I stared into his eyes, his once beautiful grey eyes that sparkled with laughter, were now blank. I shivered and quickly looked away. There was no way I could look at him like this. 'I don't know what to say to you. I should call the police; have them lock you up again. I spent the past twelve years barely remembering anything that happened in '81. I sent my daughter to Hogwarts, not realizing that I had already heard of it before.

'I remembered you but not being attacked and nearly killed. I didn't remember being in St. Mungo's because _you_ nearly had been killed. I thought you broke your arm. What am I supposed to do with that? What am I supposed to say to you?'

'I don't know.' He spoke so softly, I wasn't sure I actually heard him. I…I didn't know if I should believe him. After everything he put me through, all the pain. Why on Earth hadn't I called the Bobbies yet?

'You escaped from prison. You're still supposed to be there.' I slid to the ground, pulling my knees up and hugging them close to my chest, the baseball bat falling to the floor next to me. 'I… I don't know. I should call the police and have them arrest you. How do I know you won't hurt me?'

He knelt down in front of me, his dirty robes pooling by his knees. Keeping his distance, he stared at me, forcing me to meet his eyes. 'I would never hurt you. I could never intentionally hurt you.'

Strangely, as I stared into his eyes, I believed him. He fought so hard to keep me safe while we were dating. He rescued me not once, but twice from Death Eaters. Would he have saved me so many times if he was in league with the people who wanted to hurt me? If he was involved with the Death Eaters? 'I cannot explain to you how sorry I am. I erased your memory so you would be safe. I didn't want them coming after you. If the Ministry did it, you wouldn't remember anything at all and you'd end up like that bloke from your work. At least now you remembered me. You remembered our time together and I could live with that as long as you were safe. I'm sorry, Krista.'

'That wasn't right. You should have talked to me. I could have lied to them, no one would have known.'

'They have ways of making you tell the truth. There's a potion, Veritaserum, that can force you to tell the truth and you don't realize your doing it. You can't control what you say.' He looked away, glancing around the kitchen.

I wasn't sure what to do or say. Did I want to call the police, get him sent back to the prison that terrified him? 'You were in Azkaban, right?' I asked, biting my lip because I already knew the answer.

His blank eyes grew dark and he nodded, a shiver rushing through his body. 'I'm sorry,' I said softly. 'I remember you telling me about that place… that it was awful and you never wanted to go there.'

'You're right, looks like that didn't happen,' he said maliciously.

I glanced at him quickly. He wasn't looking at me, but staring around the room, his eyes focusing everywhere but at mine. Thirteen years had passed; he was bound to be a different person after being in prison. 'I'm not saying that I believe you,' I said, looking up at meeting his eyes that were now staring at me. 'But if I did, who else could have done it?'

'Have you forgotten about Remus and Peter? Both of them knew exactly what we were doing. Both knew exactly how much danger we were all in.'

'Remus?' I said, my voice showing how shocked I was. 'Surely he…' It couldn't be Remus. I couldn't imagine… no, it wasn't possible. Not Remus.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. 'You jumped to that conclusion, too. No one ever would have suspected Peter. He's too much of a wimp, no backbone.'

My jaw dropped and I looked at him. 'But…' Surely not Peter. Sirius must have done it. Peter never seemed like he could do anything to anyone. He always jumped when I addressed him, barely speaking ten words to me.

'No one knew we changed at the last minute. I convinced James that Peter was the better option; everyone would figure it was me. It was a great plan and would have worked, if that rat hadn't been working for Voldemort.' He slid to the side as a cough wracked his slight frame.

I wanted to move towards him, to comfort him, something. I wanted it to be thirteen years ago, before I knew he was a murderer. I wanted to be oblivious of everything.

'You don't believe me, do you?' He asked, his voice quiet for the first time since he entered my flat. 'I understand if you don't. It's just…' he trailed off as another cough shook him.

'I don't know,' I whispered. 'I've spent the past twelve years convinced you did it. I've avoided telling my daughter…' I stopped and bit my lip. 'I've been certain it was your fault.'

'Your daughter? You have a kid?'

Biting my lip, I looked away. I couldn't tell him about her, I just couldn't. 'Yeah, she's…' I started, trying to come up with something else to say.

I have never been happier to hear a knock on the door. 'Who else?' I asked, dropping my head to my lap.

'I need to go,' he said, moving to his feet as quickly as he could. 'I'll… Kris, I'll be back soon.' The knock sounded again and I looked from Sirius to the door. 'I promise.' His hand came out as if to reach for me, but was quickly pulled back. 'I still love you,' he said before pulling a wand from his filthy robes.

With a loud crack, he vanished from my kitchen. I cringed at the sound, my mind flashing back to Michael. As I had asked myself a hundred times before, would I ever be used to that sound?

When the knock sounded a third time, I slowly got to my feet. My hands shook as I reached for the doorknob. 'Yes, how may I help you?' I asked as I opened the door.

On my front step were two very tall gentlemen wearing dark cloaks. One was black, bald, and wore an earring while the other white with brown hair. If I hadn't gotten my memories back, I would have certainly been confused. But, they probably didn't know I knew, otherwise they might be upset. But then again, maybe they did know that I knew, and I should tell them that I know… oh goodness I was thinking in circles!

'Are you,' the first man looked down at a file of papers in his hands. 'Krista Marie Thomas, mother of Grace Elizabeth Thomas?'

'You already know that, or you wouldn't be standing on my step. Now, how may I help you?' My heart still pounded in my chest and my hands still shook. Who were these men?

'Yes, umm.' The second man started, stumbling over his words. 'We are here to talk to you about Sirius Black.'

This time, my jaw dropped. Why now? He had escaped months ago, why would the come to talk to me now? Did they know he had just been here? That he just vanished from my kitchen? 'Why? Do you think I'm hiding him in my closet?' I struggled to keep my voice calm and steady and hoped I had succeeded.

'No ma'am. May we come in? It might be easier than speaking to you through your door.'

I started to shake my head, but stepped aside; letting the two cloaked men enter. 'What do you need to ask me about Sirius? I haven't seen him in twelve years, just before he was arrested.' Could they tell magic had been done? Did they know he had been here?

'Yes, that's what our records say. Your daughter is attending Hogwarts this year, yes?' The first man seemed surer of himself than the second; he was more likely to question me about serious matters. The second man stumbled too much over his words.

Nodding my head, I sighed. 'Yes, she is. And yes, I'm aware that Sirius Black murdered twelve innocent people and an innocent Peter Pettigrew. I'm also aware that he lied to me throughout our entire relationship.' I gestured to the two men to have a seat, and then sat on the couch. I wasn't planning on being hospitable by offering them anything to drink. I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

The second man coughed and looked down at his notes. 'I'm sure you're also aware that Black has escaped from prison. He hasn't stopped by to see you, has he?'

I stared, trying to sound uninterested. 'Do you think he's been to see me?' I asked rhetorically, I was already annoyed by these two wizards and they'd only been here for a few minutes. Did they know I was lying?

'Well Krista…' The second man started, but I quickly interrupted.

'That would be Ms. Thomas to you. I don't know you. I don't think we have the need to be informal.'

'Yes, Ms. Thomas. You were involved with Black for over a year, were you not?' The first man had opened up his notepad and was poised to write, his quill hovering a few inches over his parchment.

'Yes, you knew that already, when you questioned me the first time back in 1981. I was involved with Black for over a year, and together, we had a child. One that he knows nothing about and I would like to keep it that way.' Was Sirius listening? Could he hear what I was saying? Did he know about Grace?

The man was jotting down nearly everything I said. 'So Black has no reason to contact you? None whatsoever. You are certain he doesn't know about his daughter?'

'Unless someone has told him about her. I have no need to speak to him. My daughter and I are perfectly fine with not speaking to him. I personally hope that you find him, and fast, so that I don't have to worry about my daughter's safety.'

'Well Ms. Thomas, if you can think of any other information, please send an owl to this address.' The second man handed me a small note card with an address. 'We'll let you return to your work.'

I rose from the couch and walked the two men to the door. 'Thank you again.' They left, slowly walking down the sidewalk, talking to the other.

I turned the business card over and read the names on the back. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Robert Dawlish, Aurors.

Wait, Sirius was an Auror, before he was arrested and thrown in prison, wasn't he? When we first met, he told me he was like the local Bobbies. I know that's what he was; an auror.

Returning to the couch, I laid my head back and closed my eyes. All I wanted was a normal, quiet evening. Why did my life have to suck so bad?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry about the delay! I meant to post this before I left for vacation but got got boggled down with packing and such. I hope you enjoyed this! <strong>

**Thank you to: Hi, Anja Midnight, sirius' sis, LilyCalliePotter, Tsuki, Olga and Elias, Rosiline, amrawo, LadyStrider17, ., aerilynblack, ktmt1120, Allen Pitt and missnyadean for reviewing the previous chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On December 8, I turned thirty-three years old. The day snuck up on me without my realizing it for the first time in years. The past few birthdays had crept closer and closer, especially once I hit the dreaded "thirty." This year, however, between being worried about Grace at school, my relationship with Remus and Sirius' recent visit, I was preoccupied to say the least.

I woke up that morning to an owl taping at my window. A package was tied to its leg and it took me a full minute before I realized why. 'All right, all right, I'll let you in.' I swung my legs over the bed and placed my feet on the cold floor. After tying my bathrobe around my waist, I walked to the cold window, unlocked it, and slid it up. 'Burr!' I exclaimed when a burst of cold air hit my face. 'It's cold enough to snow!'

The owl hopped onto the window ledge and then flew to my dresser where he stuck out his leg. I quickly shut the window and made my way to the owl. 'Hard to believe I woke up and forgot it was my birthday, right? Most people are excited for their birthdays. I actually forgot mine this year.' I fumbled with the knot, finally releasing the package.

After placing some water into a bowl for the owl, I hit the power button on my coffeemaker and sat down with my package. It was from Grace, of course. There were only so many people who would send me a package by owl. I could count them on one hand and still have extra fingers.

The barn owl, after having his (her?) fill of water, hopped over to the window and I stood to open it. 'Have a safe flight,' I said, knowing the animal probably couldn't understand a word I said. It nipped at my finger and flew off into the cold, cold morning.

I returned to the couch and pulled the package onto my lap. Sliding my fingers underneath the thin strip of tape, I slowly pried it up and ripped it off. The brown paper fell away from the package and I looked down at my present. She had bought me a calligraphy set, complete with quill and inkbottle. Where had she bought this? First year students weren't allowed to leave the school, at least that was what Remus told me. Mail order perhaps?

I set the box on the side table and headed to the kitchen to fix my morning cup of coffee. It really was awful, being alone for your birthday. I hadn't spent a birthday alone since before I met Sirius. I guess I missed Grace more than I thought.

After staring at the black screen of the telly for a few minutes, I stood up from the couch and headed toward the bathroom. After a hot shower, I finished my coffee and muffin as I read the paper. There was nothing in there about Sirius today, contrary to most every other day. Maybe he finally left Brittan?

A knock on the door startled me, splashing hot coffee on my lap. 'Damnit!' I exclaimed, quickly grabbing a napkin from the coffee table. 'Coming!' I yelled, hurrying to clean up the coffee before it dripped to the floor and stained my carpet.

I dropped the soaked napkins into the trash and walked to the door, peering through the peephole. A smile crossed my face as I realized who was standing on my doorstep. 'Remus!' I exclaimed, pulling open the door with a wide smile. 'What are you doing here?'

'A little owl told me it was your birthday,' he said with a small smile. From behind his back, he pulled out a small brown box. 'Happy Birthday, Krista.'

'Oh, Remus! You didn't have to get me anything.' I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and hugged him. 'Please, come in.' Stepping aside, I let me friend…boyfriend… friend enter.

'I know, but I wanted to.' He sat on my couch in what was now his usual spot. I curled up in my chair, my feet tucked under me.

Remus held out the box and I took it, surprised by how heavy it was for its size. As I pulled back the flaps, I couldn't help but think about him being in my home, today of all days. It wasn't as if it was a huge surprise, but quite a coincidence. There were so many things I needed to tell him, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. 'Oh goodness,' I whispered as the contents came into view. The small box was filled with candies.

'There aren't any ones you're familiar with, as they're all from Honeydukes. It's a store in Hogsmeade, the all Wizarding village near Hogwarts. You now have everything from fudge and chocolate frogs to sugar quills and Droobles Best Blowing bubble gum.'

I looked up, meeting his eyes. 'Thank you,' I said softly, feeling tears well in my eyes. I needed to tell him. He needed to know. 'I'll look through all of them later.' I shut the flaps and placed the box on the coffee table. I looked away, blinking quickly to get rid of the tears in my eyes.

'Krista, what's wrong?'

'Remus, we have to talk.' I blinked back the tears and took a deep breath. Taking a deep breath, I struggled to organize my thoughts into coherent sentences. 'I… I remember…everything.'

I risked a glance up at him, not surprised to see the strange look on his face. 'What do you mean, everything?'

'Everything. I remember being attacked in my flat by Michael. I remember being kidnapped and kept in that basement until you three rescued me. I remember Sirius being in the hospital after a mission he went on with you. I remember Marlene and Dorcas. I remember… what they said he did…' I trailed off, my voice cracking.

Once again, tears filled my eyes as I looked up at him. 'When did this happen? When did you start remembering?'

'On the 28th. It was our anniversary. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I starting remembering things. It… I don't know what happened.' I shrugged, wondering how Remus was going to react to this. Part of our "relationship" was based on the fact that I didn't know anything about the magical world. Now I did. What was going to happen now?

Remus cleared his throat and suddenly looked guilty, like he knew something I didn't. 'He cast a memory charm on you, the night he left. He would have had to be near you to lift it.'

'So he was near my house that… wait, you knew? You knew he did that to me?' A light clicked on and suddenly, it was all clear. Remus knew that Sirius had cast that charm. How could he not tell me? How could he call himself my friend while lying to me?

'Krista, give me a moment to explain,' he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes pleaded with me to understand, to wait before arguing. I managed to bite my tongue for one of the first times in my life.

'You better explain,' I said softly

He sighed and suddenly he looked so much older than his thirty-four years. 'You have to remember, everything was strained at that time. We were all trying to come up with Plan B so to speak. We wanted to be sure that if something happened to us, the people we cared about would still be safe. James and Lily were in hiding with Harry. Peter made sure his mother was safe. I didn't have anyone left…' he paused for a moment. I knew he was remembering Dorcas. He was so distraught over her death. It affected him more than James and Sirius. With a brief shake of his head, he continued. 'Sirius wanted to make sure you were safe. He told us that if anything happened, he was going to cast a memory charm on you. He wanted you safe from the Ministry.'

'They would have erased everything,' I said softly, remembering what he told me just a few days ago. 'I would have ended up like Christopher with no memories at all.'

He nodded, 'Sirius wanted to spare you from that. He just wanted you to forget magic, but remember him and some of the good times we all had.'

Glimpses of memories flashed through my mind. After so many years of remembering the bad things, I wanted to try to catch the happy times. 'I didn't remember the happy times,' I said softly. 'All I focused on was the bad. I blocked out a lot of the good.'

Remus frowned, 'well, now you have plenty of good to remember.'

'I've had a lot of good memories with Grace. That makes up for quite a bit of the bad.'

A small smile crossed his face as he agreed. 'I imagine she would have given quite a few good memories. She's doing well, by the way. There haven't been any more sightings of Sirius near the castle, so we're taking that as a good sign.'

The mention of his name caused my heart to leap in my chest involuntarily. Did I want to talk about Sirius with him today? He had been on my mind since his visit just a few weeks ago. I wouldn't tell him that Sirius visited me; he would be angry I hadn't called the Aurors. Hell, I was still unsure of why I hadn't called them.

'Remus, are we completely certain _he_ was the one who turned them over to You-Know-Who?' I spoke softly but quickly, cringing at the moment of silence between my question and his answer.

'Krista, what brought this on? He didn't come visit you, did he?' He asked angrily, his eyes growing colder than I ever remembered seeing them.

To say I was shocked by his tone was an understatement. He had never snapped at me, not even before. 'What? No!" I tried to sound convincing, but I don't think he believed me. I wouldn't have believed me either. 'I just… now that I remember everything, I just don't know if I believe he could have done it. He loved Harry, James and Lily too. I can't see him…'

Remus leaned forward and took my hands in his. He held them tightly and I could felt he warmth radiating from him. I really wish I could figure out what he is to me, a friend or boyfriend. This complicated relationship was starting to get confusing. 'Krista, he fooled us all. There is no other explanation for what happened. He sold James and Lily to Voldemort, and then killed Peter. He was their Secret Keeper. He was the only one who knew exactly where they were.

'I'm sure he did come see you, don't try to deny it. Just please don't let him tell you differently. There was no one else with whom James would have trusted his life, or Lily and Harry's. Dumbledore even volunteered, but James insisted on using Sirius.' He squeezed my hands tightly and forced a smile up at me. 'Please believe me.'

'He said the same thing,' I said softly, knowing I just confirmed his suspicions. 'He told me he was innocent and asked me to believe him.'

'Why didn't you call the Aurors or even the muggle Bobbies?'

Tears filled my eyes as I shrugged my shoulders. 'I don't know. I… I can't… I wanted to, but there's just something about him that always made me stop.'

'If he comes back again, you _need_ to call them. He needs to be put back in Azkaban, Krista. He is going to hurt Harry. What would you do if he found out about Grace? What if he tries to get her too?' He reached up and tilted my chin so I was now looking in his eyes.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I met his hazel eyes. 'Okay,' I agreed, trying to look away.

'Okay, what?'

'Okay I'll call. I'll get him put back in prison.' I shivered, but from the cold or something else I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if I believe Sirius or what I had been told about him. Part of me wanted to believe Remus since this is what I had thought for years. But another part, a small part, really believed Sirius.

'Good,' he said with a quick smile. 'Now, I hate to leave you like this, but I have to be getting back. I have a class in thirty minutes and it's at least a fifteen minute walk from the village.'

Remus stood and pulled me up with him. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. I slid mine around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. Even if we wound up nothing but friends, he was still a great guy. 'Happy Birthday, Krista,' he whispered into my hair.

'Thank you.' I pulled away and wiped the tear tracks from my cheeks. 'I promise. I'll call if he comes back.'

'That's all I asked.' He walked to the door and I followed, opening it for him. 'If you need anything, you know how to reach me.'

We exchanged our goodbyes and he vanished with a loud crack. I closed my eyes at the sound and took a deep breath. Would I be able to call the Aurors the next time he showed up? Or would I end up agreeing with Sirius again?

Why couldn't I get away from this? I wanted to believe Remus, it would make things so much easier. But at the same time, I didn't want to believe Sirius was a murderer. He was so kind and gentle with me when we were together. Could he really pretend that well? Could he have fooled not only me, but his best mates as well?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry it took this long! I've gone through 3 drafts of this chapter and I'm still not happy. Hope you all liked it! The good news is that the next chapter is completely written, just needs to be edited.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Even if it was nearly 2mths ago! Sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station six days before Christmas. I was greeted with an enthusiastic child who had numerous stories to tell about her experiences at school. Her cat mewed from her carrier as we headed through the barrier and out to my car, leaving behind the magical world for at least a month.

I was happy to have her home to say the very least, and it seemed like Grace was happy to be home as well.

Now, six days later, Grace had finally calmed down and nearly run out of stories to tell. She fell back into our routine, even helping with the chores, something she strongly opposed before.

When she woke up Christmas morning, she came bounding into my room and jumped on my bed. It seemed to be an unwelcome tradition I hoped she would stop soon. 'Good morning, Mum!'

My eyes flew open and I squinted at the bright sunlight. My daughter was kneeling on the bed next to me, a large grin on her face. 'Come see! There are presents!' She jumped off the bed and ran into the living room.

I smiled as I kicked off the covers and placed my feet on the cool carpet. My bathrobe was lying on the back of a chair, so I grabbed it and slipped my arms through the sleeves. I tied the tie and followed my daughter out into the living room.

Underneath our brightly lit tree were two small piles of presents. I recognized some of them as the ones I put there last night and others were the ones Gracie had placed there. She ran over and divvied them up between the two of us.

There were a few extras, from her school friends in her pile, and a few extras in mine, that I hadn't seen before. 'Here Mum! This is your pile.' She gestured to the small pile of gifts off to the side by the couch.

I sat on the couch and watched as she ripped open the first of her packages. She pulled out a small pile of books from one of her friends. After flipping through a few pages, she put them off to the side. I picked them up and flipped through myself. One was entitled Quidditch through the Ages, a history of the sport all the way from the beginning through now. With my memories back, I remembered exactly what Quidditch was, a sport played on broomsticks. Lily once told me that James had been captain of their house team in school.

My heart ached as I remembered them. Even twelve years later, I still missed them immensely.

We unwrapped the remainder of our presents and she began playing with the miniature broomstick one of her friends had sent her. My gifts failed to compare with the ones from the magical world. The only thing she seemed to like was the locket I had passed on to her from her great-grandma. I shouldn't say that. She liked everything I bought for her; they just weren't as exciting as her magical gifts.

'We're going to Grandma's house today, yes?' Gracie looked up from her book.

'Yes, once we're both showered and have had breakfast.' I folded my new blouses and placed them on the sofa.

Gracie ran off to the bathroom to shower, leaving me with the one, remaining present hidden underneath the tree skirt. I pulled it out, my fingers running along the edges. It was shaped like a book, the edges slightly ruffled. I peeled back the edge of the paper, staring down at the faded reddish-brown leather. It was my journal. The one Sirius had given me twelve years ago for my birthday. How did it get here?

I opened it up and flipped through a few pages.

_January 28__th__, 1981_

_Journal,_

_I told him that I loved him today. We were in his hospital room and I said it while he was still slightly unconscious. I love him. And I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Is this moving to fast? Should I slow down?_

I flipped ahead a few more pages and a shiver went down my spine. I found one of the few memories I was thankful to have forgotten: nearly being killed.

_March 15, 1981_

_Journal, _

_ Michael tried to kill me. Of all the ideas I had about him, all the times I thought he was harmless… He was one of the bad guys. One of the guys Sirius, James, Remus and Peter fight against._

Suppressing another shiver, I turned to the back of the book, and a photo fell out. My breath hitched in my throat. It was the picture I tried to give away that Christmas. The one taken at James and Lily's house, Halloween of 1980. We were all there: Dorcas, Marlene, James, Lily, Harry, Peter, Remus, Sirius and I.

'Mum?' Grace asked, walking back into the room. 'Aren't we going to Grandma's today?' She had emerged from her room wearing her new jeans and bright pink sweater.

I looked up and met her eyes. 'Yes, dear. I need to shower first though. Why don't you work on that essay of yours?'

Grace groaned, but went to pull out her books. I put the picture back in the book and closed it. Where should I hide it? I couldn't have Grace finding it, she wouldn't understand what happened. I opted for my lingerie chest, where it had originally been hidden with Sirius and I lived together twelve years previous.

The shower was long and glorious. I let the hot water rush over me, relaxing my muscles and taking my mind away from the matter at hand. Did I want to tell Grace about her father? She hadn't asked me any questions since being home, though I knew that wouldn't last long. She spoke to Remus about it shortly after arriving at school.

Did I even believe he was innocent? Even having the past month to think about it hadn't convinced me either way. I was split. Part of me wanted to believe he didn't do it; that he was framed. The other half wanted to continue with everything I had thought thus far. He had them killed.

My shower ended much too soon, and I was greeted with a quick rush of cool air when I pushed the shower curtain aside. I rewrapped my bathrobe around me and retreated to my bedroom to change. A simple sweater over jeans would be fine for a day at my mother's home.

'Are you ready?' I asked Grace once I had emerged from my room.

She slammed a book shut and quickly rolled up her parchment. 'I've been ready. I don't think I can write anymore on the planets. Earth is the only one I care about.' After returning her books to her large bag, she met me at the front door, ready to head out.

'Don't forget to grab your present for Grandma.' I said, knowing she'd left it on her desk.

'Oh! Right.' Grace ran back to her room and came back with the small box. 'Now you're sure Grandma will like this?'

She had purchased for her a small locket with pictures of us on each side. 'Yes, I'm sure Grandma will love it.'

I grabbed the bag with presents for my nieces, nephew, brother and sister. I hadn't seen Katie in quite a while and was anxious to see her son. 'Cassie, Katharine and Anthony are going to be there, right?'

'Yes. Grandma's going to have a full house today.' We locked the door and made our way out to the car.

The drive went by fast and I was kept entertained with more of Grace's stories about school. When we arrived, the girls and Anthony were out in the front yard building a snowman with the snow that fell the night before.

'I'm going to play outside for a while, is that all right?' Grace looked up with me, pleading.

'Yes, yes of course. I'll go inside and drop off our gifts.' I waved hello to the other children and left Grace outside to play.

When I went into the house, I was bombarded with the smell of ham, potatoes, vegetables and bread. I loved coming to Mum's house for the holidays. She always cooked vast amounts delicious food, with lots of leftovers to take home.

'Krista! You're here!' My Mum came rushing into the living room followed closely behind by my sister Katie and sister-in-law Caitlin.

'Hi Mum, Katie, Caitlin. How are you all?' I managed to drop my bag in time to be hugged tightly by my overexcited mother.

'Where's Gracie?' Mum stepped back and looked around trying to find my daughter. Katie moved forward in her stead to hug me tightly.

'Grace is outside with the girls and Anthony. And by the way, he's getting so big! He's at least a foot taller than the last time I saw him!'

Katie grinned. 'I know, he's taking after his father. The doctor says he'll easily be over six foot.'

I stared at my sister. 'Wow.' There were no other words. 'Where are the guys? Shouldn't they be here picking on us girls?' I glanced around and peeked into the kitchen, but no sign of my brother and brother-in-law.

'They went out for a cigar. Mum kicked them out of the kitchen,' Caitlin said with a smile. 'Can't say I blame her. I throw Alan out constantly, but he always comes back.'

We were laughing when the men came back inside. The looks of confusion on their faces set us off again. Despite our giggles, I managed to hug my brother and brother-in-law.

Mum disappeared to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner while my siblings and I retreated to the living room to discuss our lives since the last time we were all together.

'So where's Grace going to school again?' My brother Alan asked, taking a sip of his wine. 'Mum said she was at a special boarding school?'

The question I was waiting for. I knew it wouldn't take long. 'She's at this school up in Scotland. We thought it was time for a change and she received a good scholarship. Grace loves it up there. She has all these new friends and is learning loads. Just be careful what you ask her, she tends to ramble on about it for quite a long time.'

'Oh very nice. As long as she's happy.' Caitlin smiled over at me and I nodded.

'Yes, she is. I'm not doing as well, a bit lonely without her around to keep me company.' I paused, and then grinned. 'I should get a dog.'

'HA!' Katie laughed from her seat on Anthony's lap. 'You and dogs don't mix. Remember that time that large one bit you?'

'What bit you, Mum?' Grace said as she and the other kids walked through the door. Their cheeks were bright pink and noses red with cold.

'A dog Aunt Kate and I met in the park one time when we were little. Nothing too big, although Daddy did get a bit upset we were out alone.' Grace came and sat on my lap, sticking her cold fingers against my cheeks.

'There you little,' I said, tickling her sides. Grace squealed and thrashed around on the chair, trying to get away.

'All right, all right. Leave the girls alone and get in here. It's time to eat. Alan, it's your turn to carve the ham!' My mother announced from the kitchen hall and like obedient children, we all stood up and followed.

We ate our ham, veggies and potatoes and took seconds, even thirds of all. By the time we were through, our stomachs were full and we were all sleepy. 'Time for presents!' Mum said and the kids raced to the living room where Mum had her tree set up.

'I'll help with the dishes, Mum,' I said, picking up the plates and stacking them on top of the other.

'No, no. Go. I'll be in there in a moment. I'm just going to soak a few of these plates. Go, watch the kids.' Mum took the plates from my hands and shooed me into the other room.

'Mum, look what Aunt Katie and Uncle Anthony got me!' Grace held up a beautiful porcelain doll dressed in Victorian era clothes.

'Oh Grace, she's beautiful! Be careful, we don't want her to get broken.' Grace cradled the doll carefully in her arms and placed her back in the box.

The children dove into the wrapped packages and soon, we were a foot deep in crinkled up colourful paper. After dessert, Grace piled up her gifts and we said our good-byes.

'I'll be sure to write,' Grace told her cousins. 'And next time you're over, you can meet my cat.'

'You have a cat?' The girls said in unison, causing me to giggle.

'Bye Katie, Anthony. I'll give you a ring after Grace goes back to school. We should get together.' I hugged my sister and brother-in-law then turned to my brother. 'You take care of those girls. They're going to start breaking hearts soon.'

Alan put his hand to his forehead and laughed. 'Not for another ten years, if they're lucky.'

'Come on, Gracie! Say good-bye to Grandma and let's go!'

Mum came in and handed me a plastic bag filled with leftovers. 'Now you have extra food for dinners and lunches. Now remember to put it into the fridge as soon as you get home.'

'Yes, Mum,' I said with a sigh. Sometimes, she still treated me like a child. 'We'll see you later.' I hugged her, as did Grace, and then we were off.

'Cassandra and Katharine want to come see Astra. Can they come over sometime?' Grace asked once we were on the road and nearly home.

'Sure. We just have to hide all of your magic textbooks, your wand and make sure that the cat doesn't do anything strange while they're there.' Grace's face fell a bit, and I regretted my statement. 'I'm sure everything will be fine. 'Well try to have them over before you go back to school.'

Once we made it back to the house and the gifts were put underneath the dark Christmas tree, I collapsed onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Would things be different if Sirius was here? Would he have gotten along with my siblings? Would we have had a wonderful Christmas dinner, like the one we just had?

'I'm going to head off to bed, Mum. Happy Christmas.' Gracie yawned widely then retreated back to her room, leaving me with the numerous thoughts that raced through my head.

When I heard her door shut, I let the tears fall from my eyes. 'I miss you,' I whispered. 'I miss having you around, you were always so happy. I was so happy.'

I stared at the walls, letting myself wallow in my sadness. This was the first Christmas where I remembered everything, and it was getting to me. I didn't want to remember, didn't want to know. For the first time, I was thankful Sirius had taken my magical memories from me.

I jumped when a loud knocked sounded from the front door. After wiping my eyes, I stood up and opened the door slowly, so I wouldn't wake Grace. 'Remus, what are you doing here?'

He smiled. 'I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas. And to make sure you were all right.'

I moved aside and let him step into the living room. 'Thank you. We're fine.' I curled back up on the couch and he sat in the armchair he seemed fond of.

'I didn't ask how Grace was. I was checking to make sure _you_ were all right.' He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

'I'm fine.'

'Then why have you been crying?'

I wiped my eyes again. 'I'm not crying.'

Remus raised an eyebrow as he watched me. I suddenly felt like a child being reprimanded. 'Fine, I was crying. I don't want to miss him, but I can't stop it. I remember all this… all these memories and I can't sort through them fast enough! I remember being happy that Christmas, until James showed up and they left for the entire day.' I paused and he waited for me to continue.

'I got a present from him today. Let me go get it.' I left him sitting in my living room, staring after me. I ignored the look on his face. He was probably wondering the same thing as I, how did the present get into my house?

I had shoved it in my lingerie drawer underneath my nylons. After pulling the picture from the back of the notebook, I walked back to the living room and handed it to Remus. 'He gave this to me today. He must have taken it after he played around with my memories. I suppose if I had seen it, it would have been confused, considering I didn't know about any of it.'

Remus looked down at the photo and smiled. 'We were all happy that day. Remember Dorcas trying to move the objects with her nose like Jeannie?'

Nodding, I sat down on the arm of the chair. 'She got excited when Sirius moved it for her. She thought she actually did it.'

We laughed at each other for a few minutes, and then lapsed into silence. 'Krista, I had one other reason for coming over tonight.'

'Oh? What was that?' I slid into the chair from the arm and curled my legs underneath me.

'I'm trying to figure out what we are. We're not really together, but it feels like we're more than friends.' He leaned forward and took my hands in his. 'I would really like to stay friends, if that's all right with you.'

It felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. I had been worrying about this for so long and now it was settled. 'That sounds like a wonderful idea. I do like you, really. It's just… so… awkward.'

He let out a sigh and smiled. 'Good. Now that is settled. I hope you don't think too awful of me having said that on Christmas.'

'No, not at all. I've been thinking about it myself for a while. It's nice to have it settled.'

We sat in silence, comfortable silence, for a few minutes before he stood with a smile. 'I'm going to let you go back to whatever it was you were doing.'

I walked him to the door and kissed his cheek. 'Happy Christmas, Remus.'

'Happy Christmas, Krista.' He kissed my cheek one last time and vanished down the sidewalk.

I watched as he walked down the sidewalk and vanished with a loud crack. I stood in the doorway for another minute before shutting it and wrapping my arms around myself. When I returned to the couch, I picked up the picture from Halloween and my journal. 'Damn you, Sirius. Damn you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter, just as I promised! I should have the next one up by Friday. It too just needs to be edited. Thank you to: LadyStrider17, ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses, the_werewolf_gal, Olga and Elias, amrawo and Hi for reviewing the last chapter!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a fun-filled Christmas vacation, Grace went back to school on January 2nd. I dropped her off at King's Cross Station to less tears shed by both. She would be home again in just a few months for Easter vacation, and then the year would be over in June. I could survive a few more months without her, couldn't I?

I had put Sirius out of my mind and forced myself not to think about him the entire time Grace was home. She kept my attention focused on other things as we went shopping for new winter clothes and baked treats for her to take on the train.

Once she left, however, I was left alone with my thoughts once again. I thought about my promise to Remus about calling the Bobbies if he showed up again. But what if I believed him? I mean, why would he make that up? It was so outrageous that it had to be true, right?

The day after Grace left, I sat on the sofa eating lunch with the telly as background noise. Apparently, Sirius had been spotted again, up in Manchester. He wasn't near the school and he wasn't near me, two facts that calmed my pounding heart.

Half way through the news broadcast, a loud knock from the front door startled me. I dropped the spoon down into my soup bowl and splashed the hot soup on my blouse. Cursing, I stood up and dabbed at the stains. I walked quickly to the door, pulling it open angrily. On my doorstep was a large black dog.'What on…?' I cried as the dog burst past me and raced towards the bedrooms. 'Get out!'

I quickly raced back to my bedroom, hoping to catch the dog before he jumped on the bed. But when I reached the bedroom, there wasn't a dog in sight. Just Sirius, sitting on my bed in his filthy robes.

'What on Earth are you doing here? How…?' I spluttered, completely befuddled about what was going on. 'Where did the dog go? And how did you get in here? You're not supposed to be here! You're in Manchester!'

'That's right,' he said softly, his voice sounding hoarse. 'I never told you.'

Leaning against the wall, I stared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. 'Never told me what?' As I stared at him, I consciously debated calling the Bobbies or even the Aurors. I promised Remus, but now that he was here, I wasn't so sure. How could I make it to the phone without him knowing what I was doing?

He stood up and took a step towards me. I involuntarily took a step back, sliding closer to the door and away from him. I knew my reaction hurt him, because as soon as I did it, his face fell. In the blink of an eye, Sirius was gone and in his place was the large black dog. 'Oh heavens,' I whispered before sliding down the wall, curling up in a ball, my head resting on my knees. I couldn't look; this was more than I could handle. Of all the things I had learned (or relearned), this was what set me over the edge.

'Hey, Kris,' I heard whispered and when I looked up, Sirius was kneeling near me. Close enough that he could speak quietly, but far enough to keep my nerves at bay.

My mind flashed with how many times he had comforted me before when things got a bit out of control and I found myself longing for those moments. I wanted him to pull me close and wrap his arms around me, kissing me softly, and I shivered at the thought. 'I'm sorry. I forgot I hadn't told you about that.' He was a convicted murderer, why did I want him near me? _Because you don't believe he did it,_ a little voice whispered in my head.

'What the bloody hell was that?' I asked, glaring at him, any moment of love and affection gone.

He rocked back on his heels, visibly stunned by my attitude. 'Back in school, we figured out how to turn into animals. Didn't you ever wonder about our nicknames? Why I always called James 'Prongs' or they called me 'Padfoot'?'

'I asked, but no one would tell me,' I said softly, my glare gone.

'Kris… I am sorry. I honestly forgot I hadn't told you. Which explains why when I came up to you in the park, you didn't recognize me.'

'That was you? I let you…' I shuddered and collapsed my head into my knees again.

'I'll have to say,' he started with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. 'That wasn't my favourite kiss ever, but if that's all I can get, I'll take it.'

Looking up quickly, I shot him a glare that would peel the paint off the walls. 'I don't find that amusing. What are you doing here anyway?' I stood up angrily, stomping across the room and sitting heavily on the bed.

'I'm sorry.' He shrugged and stood up, making his way towards the front door. 'I selfishly decided I needed to see you. I missed you, Kris.'

He started to pull the door open when I jumped up, and walked quickly into the hallway. 'Don't go,' I said softly. I wasn't sure he heard me until the door shut and he turned back to face me. 'There's actually something I need to tell you.'

Biting my lip, I walked forward until I was in the living room. He turned, but didn't meet my eyes. How do I say this? How do I tell him he has an eleven year old daughter who doesn't know he exists?

'What, Krista? I really should be going.' Just a few minutes ago he was happy, well as happy as he probably could be after spending twelve years in that hell hole. Now, he was upset, angry even. I'd never be able to keep track of his mood swings.

'Damnit, Sirius! I was pregnant,' I blurted out, quickly covering my mouth with my hand.

'What?' His dull grey eyes met mine and any other time I probably would have laughed at the look on his face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. 'I was pregnant.'

'What…?' He cleared his throat. 'That girl in the picture…your daughter…is she…?'

I nodded, fighting to blink back the tears that had invaded my eyes. 'About a week after you were… arrested, I took an at home test and it was positive. I…I didn't know what to do, not with you gone and every friend I had either missing or dead.'

'I… I have a daughter?' He managed to ask, his voice barely loud enough for me to hear.

'Yeah. You do.'

He slid to the floor, sitting in a pool of filthy fabric on my living room carpet. 'What's her name?'

'Grace Elizabeth. She was born August 1, 1982.'

'Grace Elizabeth? What's her surname?'

I stared at him. 'Thomas. Surely you don't think I'd give her the name Black? Everyone would know she was related to you, especially now that she's in school. You're a convicted murder, and were supposed to be in prison for life.'

'I'm sorry,' he said softly. 'I didn't want to leave you, I promise I didn't.'

Sighing, I nodded. 'I know.'

'Does she know about me? That I'm her father?' He asked with tears in his eyes.

'No,' I said softly. 'I never told her about you. She would ask, but… I just couldn't.'

'Were you ever going to tell her?' Tears streaked down his dirty cheeks, creating tracks of clear skin.

'Maybe, when she was older and could deal with the knowledge that her father was in prison for the murder of three innocent people.' I bit my lip; waiting for the outburst I knew was coming.

He shook his head, looking down at his dirty fingers. 'It was thirteen. I wasn't in prison for killing James and Lily; I was in prison for being a supporter of Voldemort and the murder of Peter and twelve innocent muggles.'

'But why did the news say…'

'Because the muggles think that a gas explosion killed the twelve. They didn't know what to make of James, Lily and Peter, so they blamed it on me. Not that the Ministry helped of course, just shoved me in Azkaban without a trial.' He shivered and got a dark look in his eyes.

'How bad is it?' I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

'It's more terrible than you could ever imagine.'

I looked up at him, unsure of how far I wanted to press him. 'Don't you think I have a right to know? My daughter is in your world now; I think I should know…'

'You want to know?' He yelled, jumping to his feet and towering over me.'The prison is on an island where the sun never shines and no one ever visits. They stick you in a cold, damp, dark cell with no light. The only sounds you hear are the waves crashing against the rocks and the other prisoners screaming their insanity. The dementors float up and down, sucking out any happy memory you might happen to have. All you can think about are the worst moments of your life.

'Every time they passed, I saw James's blank eyes staring up at me or Lily's beautiful hair strewn everywhere. I remembered having to hand Harry over to Hagrid because no one would believe I didn't do it. I remembered performing that charm on you and erasing your memory.' His voice broke as tears flowed down his cheeks and dropped to the floor below.

My mouth was dry and I had no words to respond to what I just heard. 'So next time I tell you that you don't want to know or I don't want to talk about it, listen.'

'I… I'm sorry,' I said softly as he slid back to the ground. 'I hate this. It's like I'm left out of the loop. At first it was just you and your friends and it was fine, but now it's my daughter. Everyone but me knows what's going on.' Tears filled my eyes as I stared at him. All I wanted at that moment was to go back twelve years. I wanted to be with him, happy and content, the feeling of safety all around me.

'What house is she in?'

I laughed softly to myself. 'You know, I didn't even know there were different houses until she wrote me a letter. Remus forgot to mention that part.'

'What do you mean?' Sirius' eyes narrowed as he glared at me. 'Why was he talking to you at all? He promised to avoid you.'

'Yeah, he mentioned that. He's a teacher at school this year and seeing as how I didn't know anything about magic,' I said with a snide look, 'someone had to come tell us. Professor Dumbledore assigned him the task, seeing as how we already knew each other. Why was he supposed to avoid me?'

Sirius sighed, his expression softening. 'I told him that if anything happened, I was going to erase magic from your memory. He agreed, said it would be for the best. And he promised he wouldn't look for you, that he wouldn't try to undo what I had done.'

I nodded. 'He was really careful about what he said. He never let on that I was supposed to know more than I did.'

'Good. So, to ask my question again, what house is she in?'

'Gryffindor, the same one you were in.'

He closed his eyes, a sad smile crossing his face. 'That's good to know,' he said softly. 'Krista, I'm going to fix this. I promise I will, and maybe we can see where we stand. If you would want to, of course.'

I bit my lip. Did I still want to? Why hadn't I called the bloody Bobbies yet? 'Well… we'll need to see when we get there, okay?'

'Understandable. I should probably leave. I don't need to get you in trouble.' He stood up and held out his hand for me to take.

After being pulled up, I dropped his hand, stepping back. 'I… you don't know how much I missed you,' I said softly.

'I don't know, you don't know how much I missed you. I know it's been… a long time. But I never stopped loving you. I couldn't think of you much, at least not the happy times, but the thought of you helped keep me sane. I should have lost my mind in there, but knowing that I was innocent and that you were safe helped me.'

I nodded, unsure of how to respond. 'Try and stay safe, okay? I don't think I can take it if something happens to you, not now, not after you gave me my memories back.'

He stepped forward, his hand coming up to cup my chin. 'I want to meet her. One day soon, I want to meet her.'

'I know. I can't tell her until you're innocent; I don't know how she would take it.'

'I understand. I want to kiss you so bad.'

My heart pounded in my chest, so loudly I thought he would hear it. 'Me too, but…' I trailed off, not wanting to be rude.

'I know.' He pressed his dirty lips to my forehead and I was momentarily repulsed by the smell radiating off him. He hadn't showered in who knew how long. 'I'll be back soon. I don't think I can stay away from you too long.'

I couldn't say anything, so I nodded. 'I love you,' I managed to whisper as he pulled away.

'That's good to know,' he replied. 'I love you, too.' He smiled at me one last time before disappearing in a loud crack.

I collapsed back onto the floor, tears rushing down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the newest chapter, up sooner than Friday! Thank you to: amrawo, Hi, AllenPitt, LadyStrider17, ktmt1120 and Olga and Elias for reviewing the previous chapter. And thank you to everyone who has this favorited or alerted! I do try to reply to everyone who reviews, so do leave one! I'll answer any questions and comments!<strong>

**Next chapter will be up within the week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Grace's POV**_

It felt like I just left Mum's house, but really, over a month had past. The whole year was passing so quickly, I barely felt I had time to breathe. Teachers were beginning to pile on the homework now that we'd mastered the basics. Sometimes, I almost wished I hadn't come to Hogwarts. But then we'd do something fun or I'd learn a new spell and things would be fun again. I just really missed my Mum.

It was Saturday morning, and the day of Gryffindor's second Quidditch match. I actually wasn't that interested in the sport, but the whole school turned out and I did want to support my house. Maybe if I had grown up in the wizarding world I would feel differently. But then again, that didn't really matter. Harry grew up as a muggle too and he was a seeker now. Maybe it's because I'm a girl. Or I really just don't like sports.

Did my Dad like sports? Did he play Quidditch? Maybe he was on the house team. If only I knew his name! I could find out anything I wanted, if only Mum would tell me his name! As I lay in bed, I began tallying up everything I knew about him. It wasn't much, but I did have a few facts.

'Grace,' Kaitlyn yelled, shaking my bedpost. 'The game starts soon and we still need breakfast!'

'Stop shaking the bed, Kaitlyn!' I pulled the covers over my head and buried myself deep in the pillows. Why couldn't I just sleep in? 'All right, all right! I'm up.'

Pulling aside, the hanging curtains, I swung my legs over the bed and stepped onto the cold floor. 'Let me shower real quick and then we can go.'

'But I don't want to wait,' she whined, sitting down on my bed.

'Then meet me at breakfast. I won't be more than fifteen minutes.' Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at me and disappeared through the door. I searched through my trunk for muggle clothes and my trainers. Pulling out jeans, an old tee and my comfy sweatshirt, I headed for the bathroom.

Most of my dorm was already gone, leaving the bathroom nearly empty. It was definitely a change from a normal morning, when ten girls were trying to fit into three mirrors.

I showered and changed in record time. Mum would be impressed. She always fussed because it took me forever in the shower.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I left my bathroom bag on the bed with my nightclothes and grabbed my warm cloak. I headed down the winding stairs, several flights including one of the ones with the vanishing stair. You had to jump at just the right time or you would trip and fall down the steps. Embarrassingly enough, it's happened to me before.

The Great Hall was filled with people, chatting loudly about anything and everything. Our table was mostly concerned with the game. I manoeuvred through people and managed to sit down at the Gryffindor table next to Kaitlyn. 'Took you long enough,' Kaitlyn said, taking a bite of her toast.

'It only took me twenty minutes. And that included the walk down here and through the all. Now pass the bacon, would you?'

I quickly ate as much as Kaitlyn would allow before dragging me out the door. We followed the crowd toward the Quidditch Pitch and took our seats in the middle, behind Hermione and Ron. 'I do hope this match doesn't take too long. I still have over 500 pages to read and two essays to write,' Hermione said, glancing down at her watch.

'Hermione, can't you take even a few minutes just to relax?'

I glanced at Kaitlyn and then down at the two in front of me. 'Five hundred pages,' I whispered. 'Do we have to read that much in 3rd year?'

'I think she took a lot of classes, more than everyone else. I heard a couple of the kids talking about it.'

Five hundred pages…two essays…I really hope she took more classes because if that's what 3rd year involved, I didn't want to deal with it.

'Oh look, there they are,' Kaitlyn exclaimed, clapping loudly with the rest of our house. I joined in, mostly because everyone else was. I did feel some house pride, though not as much as Kaitlyn, obviously.

I had my arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly, trying to keep myself warm. It was a clear day, but slightly breezy. Thankfully, my cloak kept me nice and cosy.

Madam Hooch started the match and soon, everyone was flying around the field. I scanned the sky for Harry and the Weasley twins. Harry was way above the field, probably looking for the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was on the other side, keeping an eye on both Harry and the field. I didn't know who it was and really, didn't care.

One of the boys I met on the train, Lee Jordan, was commentating again. This time, he was like a walking advertisement for the _Firebolt_. Kaitlyn and I giggled every time Professor McGonagall fussed at him. It was great not to be on the receiving end of her annoyance.

Katie Bell, one of our Chasers, scored the first goal and I cheer along with my fellow Gryffindors. It was hard to keep up with the match, everything moved so fast. 'I think he's spotted it!' Someone in the crowd yelled, pointing at Harry.

It sure looked like it! Harry zoomed toward something, until at the last minute, he had to turn away from a bludger. 'Aww,' we all yelled, sad to see the snitch lost again.

We were up; eighty to zero and Lee gave more commentary on the _Firebolt_. In just a few minutes, Ravenclaw started to catch up and once again, the outcome of the match was up in the air.

'Isn't this fun?' Kaitlyn asked, nudging my arm.

'I suppose. I'm just not much for sports, I guess.' I shrugged and turned my attention back toward the field.

'I know what you mean,' Hermione said, turning around. 'I'm only here to support Harry. I have so much else I could be doing.'

'Oh, shut it, Hermione, and pay attention.' Ron glanced at us before looking back at the game.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled and took a moment to look around the field. I saw two heads of bright red hair and smiled. Fred and George had been nice to me on the train and nice to be so far this year. It was good to have at least a few acquaintances at school, especially since I only have one real friend, Kaitlyn.

'Look! He's got it,' someone near me yelled and I looked around, startled. I had missed the end of the match.

'Come on,' Kaitlyn said, grabbing a hold of my hand.

We followed the crowd down to the field and raced toward the team. 'Congratulations!' Kaitlyn yelled, giving Katie a hug. She knew Katie before we arrived, through her brother. Must be nice to know someone, I thought bitterly.

'Good game, George,' I said, managing to make my way through the crowd.

'Grace, I didn't think you'd be here. Thought you hated Quidditch,' he said as he gave me a quick hug. He smelled like dirt and sweat, so gross. Just like a boy. Ew.

I smiled in agreement. 'I do, but Kaitlyn dragged me. And besides, what else would I do. Homework?'

'True. We're having a party in the common room in about an hour. Make sure you're there.'

'Wouldn't miss it,' I said, waving goodbye and heading back toward Kaitlyn.

I slid my hand into hers and slowly dragged her away from the crowd. I hate large crowds, especially when I don't know many of the people. 'Come on, Kait. They're having a party in the common room and I want to change.'

A party I could get into, maybe. It might be fun to socialize with my fellow Gryffindors. 'Oh, a party? Let's go!'

Together, we made our way through the castle and to the common room. I left her down there while I went to the room to change shirts and put on a little make-up. Hopefully the party wouldn't last too long. I had to write Mum a letter tonight. I was overdue by a couple days.

When I made my way back down to the common room, it was already filled with people. I manoeuvred through the crowd and found my way back to Kaitlyn. Perching on the arm of her chair, I struggled to pay attention to her conversation. What was with me today? I couldn't stay focused on anything.

Fred and George disappeared for a few hours and then came back, arms filled with sweets and bottles. I didn't ask how they got the treats, and they didn't tell. Though I'm certain it wasn't within the rules.

The party went on into the night, until Professor McGonagall sent us all to bed around 1am. I, surprisingly, enjoyed the night. I chatted with more people than I had since arriving at school, and even danced with Fred and Tommy, a fellow first year.

Hermione disappeared upstairs after only two hours, and Romilda vanished through the portrait hole with Jackson, another first year. Was it mean of me that I wanted her to get in trouble?

After Professor McGonagall sent us to bed, I lay awake on my bed, staring at the dark curtains above me. For the first time, I actually felt comfortable at Hogwarts. Sure, I liked school, but it was always weird. I felt awkward, not having grown up in a wizarding house, and not knowing anyone. That night, I connected with other people here and had fun.

A loud scream woke me from a sound sleep and I sat up quickly in bed. My heart pounded as I looked around, realizing after a full minute that my curtains were pulled tightly closed and I couldn't see anything.

I pushed aside the hangings to find my other suitemates already out of their beds. 'Did you hear that?' Evelyn asked, looking nervous.

'Why else do you think I'm awake?' I replied, grabbing my dressing gown from the edge of the bed. I hated to be woken from a sound sleep, but then again, who didn't? 'It wasn't anyone in here, right?'

The girls all looked at each other, shaking their heads. 'Well, let's go find out.' I opened the suite door and looked out finding people already in the stairwell. Everyone was bustling around, jostling each other and whispering. 'Come on.'

Kaitlyn and the other girls followed me down the stairs and into the common room. There were already people milling around, talking to each other. 'I'm telling you, I saw him!' Ron was insisting, his face paler than usual.

'Excellent! Are we carrying on then?' Fred emerged from the boy's staircase and leaned on the railing. He obviously hadn't seen his brother.

'Everyone, back upstairs!' Percy, our Head Boy called, pushing past people.

Ron ran up to him as I sat in a nearby chair. Might as well get comfy. Kaitlyn sat on the arm of my chair and Evelyn sat on the other. I didn't look to see where Romilda disappeared to with the other girls. 'Perce! Sirius Black! In our dormitory! With a knife! He was there!'

My jaw dropped and I gasped. Sirius Black? He wasn't supposed to be able to get in. How did he get in here? He'd have to have the password. Could Ron be telling the truth? 'It was just a nightmare.'

Professor McGonagall emerged from the portrait hole and stepped into the common room. How did she know? 'I'm delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous. Percy, I expected better of you.'

Percy looked up, astonished. It was as if he had never been scolded before. 'I didn't authorize this, Professor. My brother, Ron, had a nightmare…'

'It wasn't a nightmare! Professor, I woke up and Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife!'

'Don't be ridiculous, Weasley. How could he have gotten in through the portrait hole?'

'Ask him,' Ron said, pointing toward the hole. 'Ask him if he saw…'

She glanced back at Ron, pushed the portrait back open, and stepped outside. Along with everyone else, I waited for her to come back. Maybe Ron really was having a nightmare. I crossed my fingers and held my breath. Sirius Black scared me and even the thought of him in the castle, just a few doors away from my room, terrified me.

'Sir, Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?' I bit my lip.

'Certainly, good lady.'

Everyone around me stared in silence.

'You…you did? But, the password!'

'He had 'em! Had the whole week's, my lady. Read 'em off a little piece of paper.'

I looked up at Kaitlyn, feeling like I wanted to cry. How could he get in the castle? How did he get the passwords?

'Which person,' Professor McGonagall said, pulling herself back into the common room. 'Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?'

Along with everyone else, I looked around the room. No one spoke, no one moved. Finally, a hand rose from near the back of the crowd. I wanted to stand and see who it was, but there was no need. Neville stepped forward, his face while as chalk.

We didn't go back to sleep that night. Everyone was too scared, too nervous. What if Sirius Black was still lurking around the castle? There was almost no time between Ron screaming and the tower waking up. What if he was still around?

Professor McGonagall came back just before 6am to tell us that he had escaped once again. I traipsed bleary-eyed up the stairs behind Kaitlyn and did the usual fight with the girls for the shower. What a long day this was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I couldn't get this stupid chapter to upload correctly on here. Thanks to: AllenPitt, LadyStrider17, amrawo, Hi, , the_werewolf_gal, ktmt1120, and OlgaandElias for reviewing the previous chapterchapters. **

**There's Grace's POV for ya Hi :D Though, it was planned originally :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I paced back and forth around the house, into my bedroom and back to the kitchen, into Grace's room and to the living room. I must have walked nearly a mile by the time I collapsed onto the couch, tired of walking. It was a cold, rainy February day and I started the day curled up on the couch under a blanket with a hot cup of tea. But I quickly got bored and distracted, until I was pacing the floor.

Grace had sent a letter two days previous, telling me all about how Sirius broke into the castle and made it as far as the dormitory. I still wasn't one hundred percent on his side, and the thought of him so close was, to say the least, unnerving. The more I thought about it, the more I leaned toward believing him, but… still. After twelve years of thinking he was guilty, it was hard to change.

In her letter, she wrote about how scared she was of him. My heart ached as I read those words, wishing I knew how to tell her about him. She needed to know soon, but how? How did I tell my daughter her father was a convicted murderer escaped from prison? That her father was the one who kept breaking into the school. Why hadn't someone written a help book on that topic? There were others on a variety of topics (I had looked), but none on this. Why not?

I paced, back and forth, not knowing what to do; unsure of what to say to Grace. Finally, I settled down at my desk with a piece of paper.

_Dear Grace,_

_Oh my! That must have been frightening! _

_I trust that Professor Dumbledore knows what he is doing and will see to it that Sirius Black doesn't get into the castle again. If you are scared or worried, go see Professor Lupin. He is the closest thing we have to a friend up there and I'm sure he'd be willing to talk to you._

_No matter what happens, always remember that I love you, Grace. Take care and see you soon._

_~Mum_

I read over the words, knowing I needed to tell her more but unable to write the words. I would tell her over the summer, once she was home. If Sirius succeeded, he was going to want to see her and I couldn't stop him. She would need to know.

After folding the letter, I placed it on the side table. Sending it would have to wait until I figured out how to get an owl. Maybe I should just buy one, that way, when I needed to send letters, I would be able to.

The clock ticked on the wall, echoing through the near-silent house. The radio was on, but soft, and the room was quiet. My socks brushed the floor as I walk, causing a brushing sound.

Suddenly, I missed Grace more than I had since she got on the Hogwarts Express and left in September. Days like this, Grace and I would go to the shopping centre and wander around, having lunch and window-shopping. I wasn't about ready to go alone; I wasn't quite that desperate. Instead, I wandered through the house and into my bedroom, opening my closet door. Inside were piles of boxes from my first flat and the one I shared with Sirius. I hadn't touched them in years, and had forgotten much of what was in them.

I pulled out the last box in the back, simply labelled _Sirius_. Slicing the tape with an old pair of scissors, I pulled back the flaps and bent them down so I could peer into the box. I hadn't planned on opening this or if I did, it was because I had told Grace who her father was and we were looking in here together.

Mum had packed everything of Sirius' and Kate had taped up the boxes before my move. She wanted to donate everything to the homeless shelter, but I wouldn't let her. For some reason I wanted to keep everything. Maybe it was because all these things reminded me of when we were happy, before I discovered what he was.

Every since I had gotten my memories back, he was all that I could think about. I thought of every kiss, every embrace, every time we spent together. Any time someone mentioned being serious, I thought of his cheesy pun. Any time I heard someone laugh in the same bark-like manner as him, I glanced around wildly hoping to catch a glimpse. It was pathetic and stupid, but I couldn't help it.

At the top of the box were a few of his tee shirts. I picked one up and held it to my face, inhaling the remnants of his cologne and his scent. I missed this. I missed his smell, how comforting it was. After the escapade with Michael, I loved coming home and curling up next to him on the couch. It was so comforting to sit next to him and just relax. It was like he was home.

'Damn it, Krista, let go of the past!'

After pulling out the tee shirts and an extra pair of jeans and placing them aside, I pulled out a small pile of envelopes. There wasn't much in them, a few scraps of paper with notes written on them. I placed them aside and reached for the next pile. These held pictures, a few from parties I had attended when Sirius and a few from before Sirius.

I pulled out a few, smiling at the faces looking up at me. There were pictures from New Years and Halloween, birthday parties and random shots. We were all so happy, so friendly. Sure, there was a war going on and I never knew if Sirius would come home. But the times we spent together were so happy.

I was shocked when I felt something wet slide down my cheek; I hadn't realized I was crying. My heart ached and I hadn't realized how much I missed them until now. Lily was my first girlfriend since Rebecca and I loved how quickly we connected. And James was so nice to me, happily welcoming me into his best mate's life even though I was completely different from them. He helped rescue me not once, but twice. He picked on me and made me feel so comfortable with them.

And Harry. Harry was such an adorable baby, so sweet and happy. What was he like now? How had the death of his family affected him?

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. 'I'm so sorry. I wish you two were here. I wish things had ended different.'

I continued reaching into the box, pulling out more photos and letters, some I read and some I just put aside. At the bottom of the box, was a thick, heavy leather journal. It was exactly like the journal Sirius gave me for Christmas that year, which I got back this Christmas and like the one I found in Sirius' flat before I moved in. I opened it, seeing his signature written on the inside cover, _Sirius O. Black_ and began flipping through pages.

At the time, I didn't read it. I simply tossed it in the box and went about my business. I hadn't even realized it was still here. Why hadn't he taken it with him?

When I woke up the day after Halloween, I noticed immediately that the majority of his things were gone. He had removed pictures, books and letters, and at the time I didn't know why. Of course, now that I remember everything, I know. He didn't want me to find anything that would trace back to magic. He wanted me completely ignorant of everything.

While I am still very angry for taking my memories, I do understand why he did it. How could I not?

I looked back down at the notebook and smiled. Most of his writing was illegible, like he didn't want anyone but him to read it, which was understandable. I was able to read a few pages and his writing brought back memories of little notes tucked into my lunch bag for work. I should have felt guilty reading what was so obviously his journal, but I didn't. Maybe because I felt like I needed to know some things, even if he didn't want me to.

I managed to decipher a few of his entries.

_Dear Journal,_

_Krista was in danger. One of her co-workers was a Death Eater and I didn't know it. He kidnapped her, tied her up and locked her in a basement. If Prongs and I hadn't gotten there at that moment, he might have killed her. I could have lost her forever and the thought makes me sick to my stomach. _

_I love her, I know I do. And she loves me too; she told me in the hospital. I want to marry her; I know she's the one for me, but… I don't dare. Not now, not when every time I leave the house, I might not come home. I can't do that to her. _

_Maybe once this war is over and things have calmed down. I want to have a family with her… to be a better parent than mine were to me._

I stared down at the paper. I knew he wanted to marry me, I found the ring in his drawer when I moved out. Would he have proposed? Would we have been married? Could we have had a family? Maybe have had more children and been happy. We could have bought a house near James and Lily and been happy. Grace and Harry could have grown up together, maybe been best friends.

Flipping through some more pages, I settled in on the last entry in the journal. It was written a couple days before Halloween, the last time he was at the flat for longer than a few hours.

_I don't know what to do. Voldemort is after us. He's coming after Prongs, Lily and Harry, and maybe me, too. I don't know what to do._

_I have to keep her safe, but I don't even know how to keep myself safe. She keeps asking me… wants me to tell her what's going on, but I can't do it. I can't worry her like that. I can't tell her that we might not make it through, that I might not make it through. _

_Writing this down doesn't help. I thought it would, but all it's doing is upsetting me more. I love her, but I can't hurt her…_

The entry ended there, though I knew what happened after. A few days later, he showed up on our doorstep, his eyes red and bloodshot with tears. Our best friends had been murdered. He didn't tell me; I had to find out the next day on the news.

Did I want to keep this out and show Grace? She'd be home again in a few weeks for the Easter holidays. Should I tell her then? Or wait until the end of the year?

I spent the night debating, going over both choices in my mind. Even the next day, I wasn't sure what conclusion I came to, if any.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry. But thank you to: LadyStrider17, HI, nothing-inmyway, Olga and Elias, and AllenPitt for reviewing the previous chapter! If you're in America, have a Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Not much happened between Christmas and the Quidditch final. Kaitlyn and I spent the time studying and trying to stay ahead. Or in my case, trying to stay caught up. I had to get a tutor for Charms. It was my least favourite subject, and even though Professor Flitwick was terrific, I was still falling behind. Hermione found time in her busy schedule to help be a few hours a week.

Quidditch again. I really hated this sport. 'Do I have to go?' I asked Kaitlyn, looking up at her over the mountain of toast in between us. 'You know I don't like it.'

'But it's the Final! Us versus the Slytherins! Even you can get into this game,' Kaitlyn said before taking another sip of her orange juice.

Sadly, she was right. I wanted nothing more than for our house team to beat the Slytherins. It would certainly mean bragging rights for the rest of the year. 'Fine. Let me run upstairs and get my cloak. It's a bit breezy outside.'

After I finished what was left of my breakfast, I raced up to the girl's dormitory and grabbed my cloak. On the trip back down, I ran into the Quidditch team on their way to the locker rooms. They had their brooms over their shoulders and sombre looks on their faces. 'Good luck,' I called, waving at them.

Fred and George waved back, though the rest of the team looked a bit nervous. Slytherin was a tough team but more than that, they played dirty. The last game, they tried to trick Harry into falling off his broom. How mean! We weren't even playing them.

Kaitlyn was waiting for me at the entrance to the Great Hall, and together we walked down to the pitch. I pulled my cloak tighter around me as we walked up the steps and into the small towers. The Gryffindor side was already filled and it was difficult to manoeuvre through the crowds.

'And here are the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnett, Weasley, Weasley and Wood! Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years,' Lee Jordan announced just as we got to our seats.

'I see Lee is commentating again,' Kaitlyn said, sitting down on the cold bench next to me. 'I wonder how many times McGonagall is going to fuss at him today?'

'Who knows? I'll bet ya a chocolate frog that it's more than ten.'

'You're on,' Tommy interjected from behind us. He slid down and sat next to me, his hands buried in his cloak. 'Lee can never keep his temper to himself, but McGonagall might be a bit lenient today. She wants the Quidditch Cup as much as the rest of us.'

Despite the fact that I don't like Quidditch or sports in general, I did get into the game. I cheered on my team when we scored and booed the Slytherins when they knocked a bludgers at one of our Chasers. Madam Hooch must have called twenty penalties before the score even hit thirty, both against the Slytherins and us.

The Slytherins played dirty. They knocked our team off their brooms, shot bludgers at their heads and Malfoy tried to mark Harry, rather than search for the Snitch himself. So lazy!

'You cheating scum! You filthy, cheating…' Lee yelled into the microphone after Malfoy had grabbed a hold of Harry's broom. Kaitlyn and I stood up, glancing over toward the broadcasting tower.

I couldn't hear Madam Hooch over the roar of the crowd, but I could tell she was furious. As her broom zoomed up to where Harry and Malfoy were hovering, she waved her arms at both teams. Her face was red and I would have hated to be on the receiving end of her rant.

We both waited for McGonagall to tell him, but instead, she shook her finger at the Slytherins. 'Red card,' Tommy yelled, his face turning beat red.

'Red card?' Kaitlyn asked, taking a break from the screaming to look over at him, confused.

'It's in football. The player gets thrown off the field.' He resumed booing the other team and Kaitlyn and I joined in.

'They don't have that in Quidditch.'

'Well, they should!'

Dean Thomas, a third year, leaned down and nodded. 'I said the same thing, but no one else agreed,' he yelled over the crowd still booing the Slytherins.

We were up, eighty to twenty. And then, everyone gasped as Harry sped towards… something. 'He saw it,' Dean yelled from behind us.

Harry trailed Malfoy, sped forward, knocked Malfoy's hand out of the way and the crowd erupted in cheers. 'He won! He got it!'

Kaitlyn took my hands and together, we jumped up and down, large grins on our faces. 'We won! We won! He got the Snitch!'

Harry landed and held the snitch high above his head. The team landed next to him and I was dragged out with the entire Gryffindor house. We stormed the field, cheered and lifted the team up. Everyone was so happy, so proud; even I couldn't hold back the happiness.

Professor Dumbledore brought over the cup to our screaming and crying team. Even Professor McGonagall was crying.

Okay, so I did actually get into the game. I did enjoy watching our team beat the Slytherins. Who wouldn't like to watch the Slytherins get beat? 'Grace! We won,' Kaitlyn yelled in my ear. She grabbed my hands and jumped up and down with the people next to us.

'I know,' I yelled back, giggling.

The team threw a party in the common room again, though this time, it was much more exciting. Kaitlyn, Tommy and I followed the procession into the common room where we crowded in.

I should have been doing my homework or reading for Charms. Hermione would be upset if she knew I was down here.

'I can't stay long,' I said to Kaitlyn when the music fell silent. 'I have to finish that Charms essay.'

'Can't it wait 'til morning? Come on! How often do we win the Quidditch Cup?'

Frowning, I scanned the crowd. 'I know, but if I don't do it now, it won't get done.'

'Boo,' she said, frowning at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the arm of her chair, looking around the room. Tommy was talking to Dennis and Colin Creevy near the fireplace; the Quidditch team was scattered around the room; and I was sitting with one of my only friends.

Moments like this really made me miss my friends back home. 'Hey, Kait, I think I'm going to head up now. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep just sitting.'

'Okay. If you're awake when I come up, I'll let you know what you missed.'

'You do that,' I said with a smile. 'Good night.'

Leaving the packed common room, I slowly ascended the steps to the girl's dorm. When I reached the top of the stairs, I could barely hear the party. 'Silence,' I whispered with a giggle.

Now for my date with Charms homework.

...

Two days after the Quidditch match, I stepped gingerly into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and scanned the room. Professor Lupin was nowhere to be found, but that didn't mean anything. He could be hiding in his inner office. 'Professor Lupin?'

I took a few more steps into the office and tried to peer into the smaller room. The door was open, but that didn't mean anything. Unless he was in his bedroom. I would _not_ go looking for him there. Did the Hogwarts professors even have bedrooms? Did they live here all year round?

'Grace? What are you doing here?' Professor Lupin's voice asked from behind me and I spun quickly, nearly knocking over a chair. 'Well, at least you didn't inherit your mother's clumsiness. She would have fallen on her face.'

'I…' I felt my cheeks glow hot and quickly sat down in the nearest chair. 'I know what you're going to say.'

'Grace,' he said, shaking his head. He sighed and took a seat near me, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 'If you're going to ask me the same thing you asked me before, you're right, you do already know what I'm going to say.'

Avoiding his eyes, I chewed on my lip. 'I sound like a pathetic kid, don't I?'

'No,' he said softly, smiling, 'you sound like someone who really wants to know about her father. Grace, I can't promise anything, but I can try to talk to your Mum. With the tension lately regarding Sirius Black, it's a bit difficult for me to get out of the castle for extended periods. But I'll try, okay?'

'Okay,' I agreed. There was no way my mother was going to give in. She'd never tell me about him.

'S… your father was a good person when we were all friends. That's all you need to know at the moment.' He stood and I knew I was being dismissed. He was annoyed, tired of having to talk to me about this. Fine, I wouldn't say a word to him outside of class anymore. 'Don't forget your essay for class tomorrow.'

'Yes, sir.' I walked quickly from the room, sighing as I went. I did sound pathetic, even if Professor Lupin wouldn't honestly tell me. _I'll ask Mum one more time before just giving up,_ I thought as I walked down the empty hallways.

As I headed back to the common room, I went over the conversation in my head. He said he'd talk to her. Wait. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Thankfully, no one was around or I would have been run over. 'He started to say a name,' I whispered, remembering back. 'He said S before changing it to my father. My dad's name starts with an S?'

The delight in at least knowing that much, caused me to grin. I would never tell anyone I knew that. I'd let Professor Lupin think I hadn't caught it. Now, maybe, I could do some research. 'Oh Merlin,' I moaned, my mind coming across the first name I knew that started with an S. "What if Snape is my Dad?'

I cringed and shook. There was no way my mother would ever have anything to do with him. 'Ugh,' I said, shaking my head. There was no way. Mum had standards, didn't she?

_..._

_Remus Lupin's POV_

I wanted to tell her, I really did, but I knew what Krista would say. She was right, of course. We didn't need to tell Grace about Sirius, not now. She was too young to handle that information.

Maybe after he was caught. Maybe after a few years and she had grown up some more. What would she say now? How would that make her feel, knowing that her father was a convicted murderer? Knowing that her father betrayed two of his best friends and murdered another.

I hated knowing. I hated knowing what he did to them. To Krista. To me.

He was guilty. I didn't want to believe it at the time; I didn't want to say the words out loud. But he did it. Who else? They made him the Secret Keeper. We all volunteered, even Dumbledore, but James picked Sirius. He trusted him more than anyone else. They were inseparable, brothers even. But Sirius betrayed them.

And now, I have to face his daughter and hold back information.

I wish I had seen. I wish I had realized what he was before. Maybe none of us would be in this situation. Maybe he would have been in Azkaban before. Maybe James and Lily would still be alive. Maybe Harry wouldn't have had to grow up without his parents.

But I didn't see. Even Dumbledore didn't realize. Now, all we can do is hope that the Aurors can catch him and put him back in prison. All we can do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one is short again. It's another sort of, filler chapter. The action starts again in the next one, promise. Thank you to: LadyStrider17, Hi, AaheliBlack, amrawo, HpGinny77, Olga and Elias and the_werewolf_gal for reviewing the previous chapter. If you have any requests, or things you think I should add in for future chapters, do let me know and I'll try my best!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Grace's POV_

Our exams came and went. Kaitlyn, Tommy and I spent the week before studying until all hours of the night. I was fairly certain I did excellent on my Defense against the Dark Arts exam, as well as my Transfiguration. Astronomy and Herbology went well. As for Charms and Potions, well, we would just have to see what happened when the grades came out.

Now that they were over, we were free to roam the grounds and have fun outside. All around, people were picnicking, playing with brooms and just hanging around. The atmosphere was so different from normal, everyday life. I loved it. This was what school was supposed to be like. This was fun!

I heard the rumors at breakfast the next morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in the hospital wing again the night before (not that was any surprise), Sirius Black had been caught and then promptly escaped, and Professor Lupin was a werewolf. I had read about werewolves in the library for a DADA project, but never actually expected to meet one. And one was right here, my beloved professor! He was leaving, or so the rumor said. He couldn't be leaving!

'Did you hear?' One of the 4th year boys said loudly, making the whole table look up at him. 'Lupin's leaving.'

The table became a flurry of chatter as everyone began talking about the previous night's events. I was stunned to silence.

'Why is Lupin leaving?' Kaitlyn asked, leaning over the pile of bacon to talk to Dean Thomas, a third year.

'You haven't heard? Snape told the Slytherins this morning. Lupin's a werewolf. He was running around the grounds last night.'

I was staring at him, my brain not able to comprehend what he was saying. 'Last night was a full moon,' Dean clarified, just in case we didn't get the severity of the situation. 'I can't believe Dumbledore hired him knowing he was a werewolf.'

The boys around us started talking, leaving Kaitlyn and I to finish our breakfast. We were quiet. I only know why I was, no idea what had Kaitlyn so silent.

Immediately after breakfast, I left Kaitlyn at the table and raced to his office. My arms were filled with books and I nearly dropped them twice on the way. Why did I have so many books if classes and exams were over? I was trying to get a head start on the next year. I was certain I had barely passed my Charms exam and I didn't want to be in that situation again next year.

'Professor Lupin!' I raced down the corridor towards his office. I hoped it wasn't true. He couldn't be leaving. He just couldn't.

I turned, squared my shoulders and walked into his office. 'Professor Lupin?' I called, scanning the room.

'I was wondering how long it would take you. You even beat Harry.' He emerged from his office with a sad smile. 'Come on in.' I looked around his office and found most of his belongings already packed. The only things left in the room were on his desk, piled about a foot high.

I stepped in and forced myself not to rush up to his desk. I needed to be calm and collected. Mum wouldn't be visibly upset, so I shouldn't be either. Slowly, I walked in and dropped my books onto the chair. 'You're leaving.'

'Grace, I don't have much of a choice. Parents won't want their children taught by… well, someone like me.' He began packing up the things on his desk, tossing them into a large suitcase. It was like he had nothing else to say.

'But…' I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. He couldn't leave. 'You can't leave because of that! It's not even that big of a deal.'

Lupin shook his head, the sad smile still on his face. 'The parents are going to be upset. Your mother is going to be upset. I can't even imagine what she is going to say to me. She trusted me to protect you, and here, I could have injured you at any time.'

'But…'

'No. I am sorry, Grace, but this is what it has to be.' He tossed another book into the suitcase and turned his back to me.

I couldn't believe that he was leaving. He was the first person I met at the school, and the one who told me I was a witch. He couldn't be leaving!

'Are you still going to come around and talk to Mum?' I didn't want him to disappear from my life.

Professor Lupin turned around, a strange look on his face. 'I'm sure I will still come around. Your Mum will need someone to tell her about all the goings on in the magical world. She used to be furious with your father when he wouldn't tell her.'

'You still can't tell me?' I asked, struggling not to get my hopes up.

He shook his head, 'no, but ask your mother when you get home. I'm sure she'll be more willing to talk to you after I've spoken to her. Take care, Grace.' He turned back to the desk and I knew I was being dismissed.

With a heavy sigh, I picked up my pile of books and turned, walking swiftly out of his office. 'Oh, sorry, Harry,' I said as I bumped into him. He turned the corner to step into the office just as I walked out. My books flew to the ground and I quickly dropped down to pick them up.

He knelt down to help and piled the books in my arms. 'My fault. I wasn't watching where I was going.' He paused and glanced back over my shoulder into Lupin's office. 'Were you in there talking to him?'

'Yeah,' I said softly. 'He's leaving.' Unable to stand there much longer without bursting into tears, I forced a smile and turned to walk away. 'I'll see you around.'

I left Harry alone in the hallway and began the long walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 'Hey, Grace.'

'Yeah?'

'How are you so friendly with him?'

I looked at him confused, wondering why he would be asking me that question, let alone talking to me. I don't think we had spoken more than ten words the entire year. 'He used to be best friends with my Mum and Dad back in their twenties. He's the one that gave me my letter and told me about Hogwarts over the summer.'

'He was best friends with my parents,' Harry said softly. 'Your Mum's a muggle, right? Who's your Dad?'

'I don't know,' I whispered with a frown. 'All Mum will tell me was that he left before I was born. Lupin can't even tell me anything, because Mum made him promise.'

Harry nodded, 'I'll see you around.'

'Bye.'

Harry disappeared into Lupin's office and I headed back down the hallway. I brushed by everyone, ignoring calls of hello from a few fellow first year Gryffindors. Most of the corridors were empty, but there were a few stragglers from breakfast. Harry's parents were friends with Lupin. My parents were friends with Lupin. It only made sense that Harry's parents and my parents were friends. If Mum wouldn't tell me about my Dad, maybe Harry and I could figure it out together.

'Grace!'

I turned, nearly bumping into an older Ravenclaw who gave me a dirty look. Kaitlyn hurried up to me, her backpack over her shoulder. 'Where did you disappear to so quickly?'

I didn't want to tell her, but she was my best friend. If I couldn't tell her, who could I talk to? 'I went to see Lupin. He's leaving, Kait.'

'I heard. Could you imagine him staying? My mother would never let me come back. You wouldn't have to worry about it; you're mother's a muggle.'

'My mother is good friends with him,' I added softly with a frown.

'Oh, that's right. Does she know?'

I shook my head and together, we headed to the common room. 'No, from what Lupin said, she doesn't know. Yet. She's going to be furious though. He said that she would always get mad at my Dad because he couldn't tell her things. Now, he's doing the same thing.'

'Yeah, you're Mum's going to be furious.'

We gave the password to the Fat Lady and stepped into the common room. The room was filled with people talking and I scanned the crowd, trying to find someone I knew.

What I wanted was the whole story. I wanted to know exactly what happened on the grounds the night before, including why Lupin was leaving. Why would Snape tell the Slytherins about him? Was he just that awful of a man he couldn't beat to keep the secret anymore?

'Hey, I'll be back in a little while. I need to go find Hermione.'

'Why do you need her?' Kait asked, settling down into our favorite spot near the door.

'I… I need to ask her one last question about Charms. I'll be back soon, I promise.'

Leaving Kaitlyn in the chair, I headed back through the portrait hole and toward the infirmary. If she wasn't there, I'd check out the library. If not there, I was out of places to look. Who knew where else she could be?

I tip toed up to the infirmary and paused just outside the door. What if Madam Pomfrey didn't let me in? What if Hermione didn't want to see me?

'Miss Thomas, what are you doing outside the door?' Speak of the devil.

I cleared my throat and tried to stand tall. Just like Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey scared me. 'I… I needed to see Hermione. I have a question about a test question and since she's tutoring me…' I trailed off, hoping to sound sweet and innocent.

'Visiting hours are nearly over. You may stay ten minutes. Five if you are too loud.'

'Yes, ma'am,' I said, stepping quickly passed her and into the infirmary. Hermione was sitting up on a cot near the window. She had a book propped up on her lap. Ron was in the bed next to her, his leg up in a sling. 'What happened to you two?' I asked as I walked closer.

Ron looked up in surprise, but Hermione kept looking at her book. 'Do we know you?' Ron asked, trying to sit up.

'Ron, honestly. You remember Grace. I've been tutoring her in Charms since January. Honestly, you'd think you'd remember something at least.' She finished reading her page, stuck a bookmark in and closed the book. 'What are you doing here?'

'I ran into Harry outside of Lupin's office and I know something happened last night. You three seem to be involved with nearly everything. I thought you'd know what happened.'

Ron and Hermione shared a look. 'I'm sorry, but we can't tell you anything. There's really nothing to tell.'

I raised an eyebrow, trying to think of something to say. 'Really? That's the story you're going with? Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. Professor Lupin is my Mum's friend and I just want to know what happened. He won't tell me and I know my Mum won't tell me. Please, can't you tell me anything?'

Hermione sighed and waved me closer to the bed. 'We can't say much. All we know is that Professor Snape caught Sirius Black last night, and then he managed to escape again. Professor Lupin was out on the grounds with us when he…'

'Yeah, I know. The whole school knows he's a werewolf now. Snape let it slip at breakfast.' I chewed my lip and frowned. 'He's leaving. Probably gone already. He was packing up his office when I was in there and was just about done. Harry went in right after me…' I trailed off. 'So no one knows where Black went? He could still be on nearby?'

'Yeah, but I'm sure the Aurors will find him.' She shrugged and picked up her book again. 'I'll have more time to tutor you next year if you still need it. I changed around my schedule so my class load is a lot lighter.'

I knew the subject was being changed for a reason, but I couldn't figure out what. Rather than argue, I just went along with it. 'Thanks. I probably will still need it. It's too bad we can't practice over the summer.' Standing, I forced a smile and waved. 'Have a great summer, both of you.'

'You too,' they said in unison as I walked out.

What a wasted trip. I didn't learn anything that I didn't already know.

But now I couldn't wait to get home and see Mum. From what Professor Lupin said, she'd probably tell me about my Dad. If only she'd just tell me his name. I can go look him up from there.

Only a few more days and I'd be home. Just a few more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to: Jocasta Silver, LadyStrider17, Hi, Olga and Elias, and the_werewolf_gal for reviewing the previous chapter! And thank you to everyone who's added this to an alert or favorite! I always try to reply to your reviews, so if you don't have an account, sign up! :)<strong>

**I'll leave you with this little snipit from the next chapter: **

_Remus smiled and squeezed my hand. 'I'll be there, if you want me. But I still understand if you want nothing to do with me. I'm dangerous, Krista.'_

_'Stop that right now. You do not get to tell me what to do. You are my closest friend and the only one I can talk to about all this. You are not going anywhere.'_

_He smiled again and visibly relaxed. 'Okay, when do we want to set up this meeting? I'm thinking sooner rather than later…'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Krista's POV_

A loud crack echoed through the near-silent house and after jumping a nearly a foot in the air, I rolled my eyes. There was only one person who would apparated into my home unannounced.

It had only happened twice before, but I was getting tired of him popping in unannounced. I missed the days when he would knock, or better yet, just always be than get up and try to find him, I waited for him to find me. 'I'm in the living room,' I called, lying back on the sofa. I propped my book back up on my stomach and continued reading.

He appeared a minute later, still wearing his dirty and patched robes. 'Krista,' he said, crossing the room in a few steps. He knelt in front of me on the floor, a smile on his face. Iwas surprised, to say the least, to see such a happy look on his face. I hadn't heard anything on the news about him being declared innocent, surely that would be breaking news. Why else would he be so happy?

'Why are you smiling?' I looked up from my book and met his eyes. They weren't sparkling like they used to, but they were a bit lighter than the last time I saw him. Hedidn't have the heaviness that was so prevalent before.

'I almost had him.' He held up two fingers. 'I was this close to being declared innocent but the damned rat escaped.'

Sticking the bookmark in the book to mark my page, I closed it and set it on the coffee table before sitting up. 'I still don't understand why…'

'Harry knows,' he interrupted, still smiling. 'Harry believes me and so do Moony and Dumbledore. It's not just you and me now.'

I couldn't hold back my smile anymore. If Remus and Dumbledore believed him, surely he really was telling the truth. I'd be able to believe him and not worry about what other people thought, right? 'Well, that's exciting. But what happened to Peter?'

'He got away at the last minute. Moony started to…' he trailed off, biting his lip before rocking back on his heels.

'Moony started to what?' I asked curiously.

He shook his head. 'I can't tell you. If he hasn't told you yet, he will. I'm running away, I have to.'

'Where are you going?' This time, I swung my legs around, placing my feet on the floor. Ididn't want him to leave, not now that I was this close to him again, not now that I remembered everything, not now that other people knew him to be innocent.

'I don't know. Somewhere out of England. I can't stay here if the Ministry is going to still be searching for me. They've at least removed the Dementors from the school, which is good for the kids.' He reached over and took my hand in his. 'I wish I could stay with you. I was so close I could almost feel it."

'Me too. I actually thought for a moment…' I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders.

Squeezing my hand lightly, he smiled sadly up at me. 'I know, love. I asked Harry to move in with me, when I was innocent. You wouldn't mind that, would you? He doesn't have anyone except that old hag.' A grin broke out across my face as I remembered that day so many years ago. 'What are you laughing at?'

'That day James and Lily came to visit me, after you rescued me from Michael. James called Lily's sister a hag. I don't know why that popped into my head.' I shook my head, still smiling. 'I don't mind Harry living with you, why would I?'

'Well,' he said with a nervous glance. 'I was hoping we might be able to pick up where we left off. It won't be exactly the same, but maybe…'

I nodded, surprised by my sudden need to keep him in my life. What was wrong with me? 'I think I might like that. We have to worry about Grace though; I don't know how she's going to react to this.' I bit my lip, trying to force out the question I needed to ask. 'Are you sure you're okay with having a daughter? I know we never really talked about kids, at least not seriously.'

'Krista, I'm definitely okay with having a daughter. I just hope she's okay with me. I am a criminal who escaped from prison.' He shrugged, the smile now gone from his face.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I settled for taking his hand and holding it tightly in mine. His fingers were crusted with dirt and mud and I could only imagine what my nice tan carpet was going to look like when he stood up. 'Do you need to take a shower or something? I even have some of your old clothes lying around if you want. I found them a few months ago.'

'A shower would be great. Where did you find my clothes?'

I stood up, still holding his hand and led him back to the bathroom. 'When I moved out of the flat, Mum, Kate and I packed up everything. Kate got rid of most of your things, but I managed to keep a few shirts and a pair of jeans. I don't know why.' I paused, reaching out and taking his other hand. 'I'm glad you're here, even if it's just for a few minutes, hour at most.'

'I'm glad I'm here, too. Someday, we'll be together again. Until then, we'll just have to get used to the separation thing.'

'I'm already used to the separation thing. It's been twelve years since I've been able to kiss you, to hold you, to fall asleep in your arms. I suppose I can wait a few months, or years more.'

He brought my hand to his lips, brushing his rough, chapped, dirty lips against my fingers. 'I love you, Krista, I never stopped.'

'I know. I love you, too. Now go shower so that I can kiss you.'

He nodded and dropped my hand, pulling the bathroom door shut. When I heard the water start, I went to the back of my closet and pulled out the box with his clothes. I grabbed the pair of jeans and an old tee shirt, knowing they would be much too big for his small frame. He had lost so much weight in prison, I barely recognized him.

I knocked lightly on the bathroom door. 'Sirius? I've got clean clothes for you.' I turned the handle and opened the door, bombarded with steam.

He pulled the shower curtain back, revealing his head and upper torso. My breath caught in my throat as memories of him naked flashed through my head. I felt my cheeks grow hot and bit down on my lip to keep from smiling. 'I'll just place them on the loo.'

'Sounds good. You don't have a razor by any chance?'

'Ha! Not one that you could use. I can run to the store if you want and get you one.'

'No matter. What are you staring at, love?' He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

'Finish your shower. Oh, by the way, there should be an extra toothbrush under the sink if you want to use it. And I do suggest you use it.' I stepped back and pulled the door closed behind me, committing the sight of him to memory.

Twenty minutes later he emerged, his hair and body clean and wearing his clean clothes. The jeans hung off his thin hips and the shirt off his shoulders, but he was Sirius again. 'You look much better.'

'Thank you,' he said with a grin. He sat next to me on the sofa and turned to face me. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too, more now that I remember everything.'

I watched as he bit his lip, a frown fixed on his lips. 'I really am sorry about that. If I had known you were pregnant, I might not have done it. I just really wanted you to be safe, even if I wasn't there to protect you.'

'I understand,' I said, looking down at my hands and waiting for the tears to fall. 'I may not agree with it and I certainly don't like it, but I understand.'

'I love you, Krista.' He reached out and held my chin, forcing me to meet his dark grey eyes.

He leaned in slowly, giving me plenty of time to turn away. His lips brushed against mine, his whiskers tickling my upper lip. I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the feel of his lips. My hand came up, my fingers running through his long hair.

Leaning me back, he rested my head against a pillow I had by the armrest. His lips never left mine as he slowly climbed on top of me, his hips nestling nicely in between my legs. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing quickened. I hadn't been this close to him, hell to any man, in over twelve years.

'Sirius,' I whispered as his lips moved from my lips to my neck. 'Sirius, you need to stop. We can't do this now.'

If we didn't stop now, there was no telling how far I'd let him go. It had been far too long since I'd kissed him and I couldn't ignore the aching feeling in my heart for much longer. 'I don't want to stop,' he whispered, his breath tickling my neck.

'But you need to. You need to go and I…' I trailed off, closing my eyes and trying to gather my energy to stop him.

'You don't want me to stop.' His breathing came heavier and I couldn't help but wonder about his health. Being stuck in a cold prison wasn't good for your health. Oh the things I think about during a snogging session!

'No, but you need to.'

With one final kiss, his lips left my skin and he sat up, pouting. 'Do you know how long it's been?'

'Yes, actually, I do. Twelve years, seven months and nineteen days. Exactly as long as it's been for me.' I caught the surprised look on his face before he could hide it. 'What? Did you think I'd actually dated someone? I have been on exactly three dates since you were thrown in prison, and one of them as Remus.'

'That's not still going on, is it? You two aren't together?' His voice shook with nervousness and I couldn't help but smile. He sounded just like when he asked me to be official. He was nervous, scared of my answer. It was sweet.

'No, not since Christmas actually. We decided it wasn't working. It was too awkward, especially since I had my memories back.'

I sat back on the sofa and he pulled me in close. I rested my head on his shoulder and my hand on his knee. 'I need to go,' he whispered, his lips brushing against my forehead.

'I know. Do you know when you'll be back?' Sitting up, I shifted on the sofa and turned toward him. 'Are you going away until they find you innocent?'

Sirius shrugged, 'I don't know. It'll be for as long as I can. But don't worry; you'll be able to write me. Do you have an owl?'

"No, but I'm going to get one. I wanted one to write Grace at school.'

'I want to meet her. Are you going to tell her about me?'

Was I? How was I going to tell her? How did you tell your daughter that her father is a convicted murderer who escaped from Wizard prison? 'I don't have a choice, do I?'

'You don't have to. It'd probably be easier not to tell her.'

He looked so distraught by the idea, I couldn't agree, even if I wanted to. 'No, I need to tell her. She needs to know.'

A smile slowly spread across his face, making him appear younger than he had in, I'm sure, years. 'Thank you.'

Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips to mine just as a knock sounded on the door. 'I need to get that.'

'And I need to be going. I'll be back as soon as I can.' He pulled me up with him and kissed me one last time before vanishing with a loud crack.

I stared at the empty air where he had stood and shook my head. How everything had changed in just an hour!

'Remus,' I exclaimed as I opened the door, surprised to find him on my doorstep. 'What are you doing here? The term doesn't end for another week, doesn't it?'

He looked even more tattered than usual, and thinner as well. 'Do you mind if I come in?'

I stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. After he stepped inside, I shut the door behind him and curled up on the sofa. 'What's wrong?'

'You haven't heard yet?' He asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

'Heard what?'

Remus sighed and sat back, dropping his head to the back of the sofa. 'I should have told you earlier. You're going to be furious with me.'

'What are you talking about?' I was getting scared. The tone of his voice had changed, and it looked wearier than before, if that was possible. What could he possibly have to tell me? I couldn't even imagine

'I… Kris…' He sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees. 'I'm so sorry. I'm a…' He straightened up, looked me in the eye and took a deep breath. 'I'm a werewolf. I completely understand if this changes how you think of me. I'm sorry I never told you to begin with. You trusted me with Grace and I've betrayed you…'

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. A werewolf? Again, it was like everything I knew had changed. First magic I real and now werewolves. I didn't know anything about werewolves. 'Remus…'

'You trusted me…'

'Remus…'

'You probably want nothing to do with me. I'll be going…' He moved to stand up but I grabbed his hand to keep him down.

'Remus!' I finally shouted, pulling him from his train of thought. 'You know I haven't a clue about what you're talking about, right?'

He looked up in shock before falling back against the sofa. 'Just… I'm dangerous, Krista.'

'Remus,' I said softly, moving from my seat over to where he was sitting. I took his hands in mine and held them tightly. 'I've been alone with you countless times and you've never hurt me. Professor Dumbledore let you teach children, and I'm assuming he knew. Stop worrying.'

'I'm dangerous. I was loose on the grounds last night, and I could have hurt someone. I could have hurt Grace.'

I bit my lip. 'But… you didn't, did you? Everyone is fine.'

'I am so sorry, Krista. I should have told you months ago. I should have told you before, when you remembered everything. I should have told you when we were together. But I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want you angry with me. I resigned this afternoon. I could have hurt someone last night. And Severus let it slip to the Slytherins this morning about what I was. The owls would have been flying in before noon.'

'Remus,' I started before pausing. I wanted to say I didn't care, but that wasn't the truth. I needed to borrow one of Grace's books and read up on werewolves now.

But the truth was, he hadn't changed. The only difference between now and five minutes ago was that I knew his secret. He wasn't any different. He was still the same Remus Lupin I was friends with twelve years ago and the same one who took me on that date. 'You are still the same person to me that you were five minutes ago. You haven't changed. The only difference is that now I know. Don't worry. There is nothing you can do that would change my opinion of you.' I squeezed his hands tightly and brought them to my lips, gently kissing them. 'You are still a wonderful man. And you're only dangerous on the full moon, right? Not now?'

He smiled sadly and I saw his eyes well with tears. 'Yeah,' he whispered. Looking away, I pretended not to see the tears. I didn't want to embarrass him anymore than he already was. 'There's something else I need to tell you as well. About Sirius. He's innocent, Kris. He didn't do it. You were right. Peter was the one… Peter was the Secret Keeper and betrayed them. I saw him… we almost had him. If I hadn't changed…'

'I know,' I said softly, 'he was just here. He left right as you knocked. He wants to meet Grace, and I want him to, but… I don't know.'

'They need to meet. And she needs to know the truth. Especially now, now that we know the truth. Harry knows about Sirius, and I'm sure that his two best friends do as well. He'll know about Grace, too soon, and it wouldn't be fair to keep this from her.' He was so adamant about that, about telling her, I couldn't say no. I couldn't come up with a reason not to tell her.

'I will. I'll tell her when she gets home. And we'll set something up so that they can meet.'

Remus smiled and squeezed my hand. 'I'll be there, if you want me. But I still understand if you want nothing to do with me. I'm dangerous, Krista.'

'Stop that right now. You do not get to tell me what to do. You are my closest friend and the only one I can talk to about all this. You are not going anywhere.'

He smiled again and visibly relaxed. 'Okay, when do we want to set up this meeting? I'm thinking sooner rather than later…'

We planned and set up a meeting for June 20th, a few weeks away. That gave me plenty of time to tell Grace and him plenty of time to get Sirius out of London for a while.

I wasn't sure how I felt about all these new changes. Sirius was innocent and people actually knew it. I wasn't alone and I didn't have to feel guilty about believing him. Remus was a werewolf. I was going to tell Grace about her father and they were going to meet. Oh goodness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Krista knows (almost) everything now! That's kind of nice :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I waited for Grace at the train station. She was coming home for the summer, and now I had no reason not to tell her about Sirius.

I stood awkwardly on the platform, shifting my weight from foot to foot. There was a small crowd gathered nearby, and others disappeared through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾. I wanted to go too, but was terrified of walking into a solid wall. What if it didn't work unless I had someone magical with me?

Thankfully, I didn't have to stand there long. Grace appeared from the wall, dragging her trunk and cat carrier behind her. She was grinning from ear to ear and practically ran when she saw me. 'Mum!' She yelled as she raced towards me.

I grinned, opening my arms wide. She let go of her trunk and hugged me tightly. It had been so long since the Easter holidays, and to think, so much had changed since then!

'Oh, Grace! It's so good to see you! I can't even explain how much I've missed you!'

'I missed you, too, Mum. I have so much to tell you!'

'Same here, sweetie. Same here.' I smiled and shook my head slowly, still unsure of how exactly I was going to tell her. 'Well, shall we head home? We're having your favourite for dinner.'

Grace's smile grew wider and she grabbed her trunk and dragged it behind her as she followed me out to the car. She spent the whole ride chatting, telling me everything that had happened since the Easter holidays. 'Mum, have you talked to Professor Lupin?' She asked, her voice no longer cheery.

'Yes, he stopped by a few days ago. Yes, I know all about him. At the moment, I don't think there is much in the magical world I don't know.' Which I knew was a lie. But, it still made me feel better to think it.

'He left school; he's not my professor any longer. Is he still going to come by and see us? He said he would, but I'm not sure I believe him.'

'He had better. I don't know what I'd do if he left forever. Who would I ask questions?'

Grace looked back out the window and grew very quiet. 'Mum, he doesn't scare me. I know he should, but he doesn't. He still just seems like Professor Lupin.'

'I know, sweetie. I've been thinking the same thing. He's worried we will be though.'

It took another half hour to get home with the traffic. Grace took her trunk back to her room to begin unpacking while I started on dinner.

Preparing dinner helped keep my mind off the impending chat with Grace. I wanted to tell her as soon as possible, because I could only imagine her anger if I put it off too long. And, it's always better to get something like this over with quickly, rather than prolonging it, almost like taking off a Band-Aid.

We ate and I settled in on the couch while Grace retreated to her room to finish what would now be the annual unpacking. I turned on the telly, but my mind wasn't in it.

Oh well. Rather than prolong the inevitable, I stood, turned off the sitcom, and headed down the hallway. Her door was open and I had to laugh at the sight. She was sitting in the middle of a pile of clothes, books and who knows what else.

I stood in the doorway of Grace's bedroom, trying to think of the words I needed to say before I actually said them. All I needed to do was tell her about Sirius. That's it. Nothing too serious. Ha.

'What does your homework look like for the summer?" I asked, chickening out of what I needed to say.

She looked up from the pile on the floor, gesturing at the pile on her bed. 'I've got an essay for Potions, History of Magic and another for Transfiguration, a dozen chapters to read for Herbology and Charms, and a few planets to see for Astronomy. Nothing too difficult.'

'Well that's good,' I said with a smile. Slowly, I walked into the room and sat on her bed, after brushing aside a few stray sweaters. 'Grace, I have something in need to talk with you about.'

She looked up from her clothes before simply tossing the small pile back into the trunk. "What is it, Mum?"

'Grace, I don't know quitehow to say this to you. It's about your father.'

'My… father?' She asked warily, her eyes growing wide. 'What about him?'

Since she was able to talk, Grace had asked me questions about her father. I never knew how to answer them, or how much information I should give her. It was a difficult topic to broach, especially considering he was in prison for murdering his best friends. 'Do you remember all the questions you've asked me about him?'

'Not all of them,' she said softly. 'Why?'

'Do you remember when you asked me whether or not he was a wizard?' I waited until she nodded before I continued. 'Well, I know now, and I knew then… sort of.' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to hurry before she commented and I lost all confidence. 'Your father is a wizard. We were together for just over a year before I found out I was pregnant with you. Butsomething happened… and he modified my memory so that I wouldn't remember the magical world. He wanted to keep me safe and thought that was the only way to do it."

She stared at me and I couldn't say I blamed her. 'My father is a wizard?' I smiled sadly at her, nodding. 'Who is he? Where is he? Does he know about me?'

'I need you to listen. This is going to be difficult to believe, but I need you to you do that?'

'Yes,' she whispered, her eyes wide.

'Your father was in wizard prison for a number of years for something he didn't do…'

'He was in Azkaban? Why? Is he still there?'

I took another deep breath and tried to censor the information, at least for the time being. 'Just listen. The important thing is that your father is innocent. He didn't do what everyone says he did. He isn't there anymore, hasn't been for a few months now. He escaped… the only person to do so actually…'

'Sirius Black? Sirius Black is my father? He killed Harry's parents! He slashed the Fat Lady…"

I shook my head quickly back and forth. 'He didn't. Grace, you need to listen.' Reaching out, I took her hands in mine, holding tightly. 'He didn't kill James and Lily; he's innocent. The plan was for him to be Secret Keeper, but they changed at the last minute. They didn't tell anyone, not me, not Remus, not even Professor Dumbledore. He's innocent, Grace.'

'How come you didn't tell me this before?' She bit her lip and my heart broke as her eyes watered.

'I didn't remember everything until quite recently, and after that, I wasn't sure how you'd react. I needed to be certain, to be 100% sure that he was innocent before I told you.'

She paused for a moment, as if processing everything I had just told her. Pulling her hands from mine, she ran one through her hair, very much in the way Sirius used to do.'Why'd he modify your memory? Why not just let you go?'

"He knew that the Ministry would come after me since I knew about magic. He thought it would keep me safe. If we had a child, it might not have mattered as much, but we didn't know about you yet. I didn't find out I was pregnant until a week after he went to Azkaban.' I reached out to take her hand, but she pulled back, a glare crossing her face. I blinked in surprise, and when I looked back it was gone, replaced by a frown and tears sliding down her cheeks.

'He didn't know about me? He didn't know you had a daughter?'

'No,' I said softly. 'I didn't find out I was pregnant until a week after. I wouldn't have known where to go or where to write even if I had wanted to get in touch with him.

'I thought that by keeping you a secret, he wouldn't bother us. He would never come near you, even if he managed to get out. I wanted nothing to do with him. I thought he did it; I thought he killed my best friends… his best friends.'

I saw the question forming on her lips before she even said it. 'Does he know about me now? Have you seen him?'

'He came to see me in November, to check out how I was doing. He saw your pictures up on the wall and after I was sure I believed him, I told him. And he was here a few days ago, to tell me Remus believed him… that Harry knew.'

She smiled for a moment, her lips turning up, but the smile was gone before I could smile back. 'Does he want me? Does he want a daughter?' Her voice wavered and a stray tear slid down her cheek.

'Of course he wants you. We talked about having kids when we were together, but didn't get that far.' The look of fear that had been permanently etched on her face throughout the entire conversation was gone. In its place was a look of relief, and a large grin. 'Aren't you concerned he's a convicted murderer on the run from the Ministry?'

She paused for a moment, the grin fading slightly. 'You said he was innocent right?'

"Yes but…'

'Does Professor Dumbledore know he's innocent? And Professor Lupin?'

"Yes. When Remus came by to tell me about his… problem, he told me he knew that he knew Sirius was innocent. He persuaded me into telling you now, versus later.'

'Then I believe you. Does anyone else know?'

I shrugged. 'As far as I know, it's just us, Remus and Professor Dumbledore. I think Remus said something about Harry knowing, but I'm not sure.'

'Does Harry know about me?'

Slowly, I shook my head. 'Not unless Sirius has told him.'

'Do I get to meet him? Or has he gone away for a while? I know he escaped from the school, but…' she trailed off with a shrug.

I was shocked by how well my daughter was taking this. I expected her to fuss, or scream at me like a normal preteen, but nothing. 'If you want to, but it has to be in secret. No one outside a few people knows he's innocent. The Ministry doesn't even know. Well, they don't believe he's innocent. Professor Dumbledore has tried to plead the case, but they won't listen.'

'How does Professor Lupin know?'

'He was best friends with Sirius when we were younger. We got together a lot before all this happened.'

She nodded. 'When do I get to meet him? Sometime soon?'

'As soon as we can arrange a safe place. Sooner rather than later. He's actually quite excited and very happy you followed in his footsteps by being in Gryffindor.'

'I wish I could tell Kaitlyn about this. She'd be excited. I know, I know,' she said after seeing the look on my face. 'I can't tell her. At least I can talk to Harry. Do Ron and Hermione know too?'

'Ron? Hermione?' I had no idea who these people were.

'They're Harry's best friends. Ron used to help Hermione tutor me in Transfiguration. I don't think he was fond of the tutoring part, just wanted to be with Hermione.'

'I think they know, but I'm not sure. I'd ask Harry first.'

Grace launched in a long gossip session about Ron and Hermione and how they should just go out already. I was quite happy that she was taking this better than we thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not quite as long as the last one, and I'm not sure how much I like it, but there it is. Thank you to: Miffy, Allen Pitt, Jocasta Silver, amrawo, Hi, HpGinny77, and LadyStrider17 for reviewing the previous chapter.<strong>

**And- Hi~ Yes, I do take suggestions! I may or may not use them, but I'll take them! I have this thing pretty much all planned out, but there is always room for changes :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Grace's POV_

I sat on my bed two days after my mother told me about him, writing in my journal. After all these years, I sort of figured she'd never tell me, even though I really hoped she would. And, after all these years, I never thought _he_ was my father. Of all the scenarios, all the crazy reasons that were in my head as to why he wasn't around, this was nowhere on that list. I never thought my father was a convicted murderer.

She swears he didn't do it. She says that Professors Lupin and Dumbledore know it too, and so do Harry, Ron and Hermione. I'm the last to know. He's my bloody father, and I'm the last to know.

I wonder who else knows he's my father.

I told her I wasn't upset and at the time, I wasn't. But now, now that I've had time to think about it, I'm angry. She never told me. She never told me anything. I know, she said he played around with her memory and she didn't remember a lot of her time with him. But she's remembered since November! Why didn't she tell me then? Oh yeah, she wanted to make sure he was innocent first.

I picked up my pen and doodled in the margins of the notebook. Stars and hearts, music notes and curl-i-cues. Gosh, could today just be over with?

_He's coming here… today. He'll probably be here within the hour and I'm terrified. What does he look like? I remember his picture from the wanted posters, and Mum showed me pictures of when they were younger, but what about now? Is he still as skinny as he looked in the posters? As dirty and ragged?_

_I'm terrified and I don't want to meet him. I know, I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be able to handle anything; at least, that's what Mum thinks lately. But I really can't. I'm really scared about this._

_Professor Lupin will be here too, to make sure Sirius ~I can't call him Dad~ behaves himself. Apparently he's known for not behaving. I just… I don't know what to do._

_I'll write more later; after this is over. Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad._

I stuck the pen inside the notebook and closed it before sticking it under my mattress. It wasn't the greatest hiding spot, but who was really going to check? I dropped back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Only an hour and this strange nightmare would be over.

'Grace! Come clean up your things,' Mum called from the living room.

Heaving a sigh, I slid off the bed and slowly walked down the hall to the living room. 'Grace, we have company coming and your things are everywhere. Go… stick them in your room somewhere.'

Mum was flustered, which wasn't a very common thing. I knew better than to comment, so I kept my mouth shut and gathered up my books and other various things. I dropped them on the bed, closed the door, and returned to the living room. Ugh. Hopefully this was over soon.

_Krista's POV_

Gracie was sitting on the couch, her legs curled underneath, picking at her jeans. We had already cleaned up nearly the entire downstairs; everywhere Sirius and Remus would possibly see.

After clearing out the living room, I hovered in the back room, trying to clear up boxes yet again and keep my mind occupied. As I was lost deep in my thoughts, I heard Grace yell that the doorbell rang and soon after heard the door slam.

'Professor Lupin is here, Mum!' She hollered down the hall.

I stood up and brushed off my jeans, trying to clear away the dust that had accumulated. After a quick stop in the bathroom to wash my hands, I made my way to the living room where he was waiting patiently. 'Hello,' I said with a grin.

'You're looking very happy today,' he said with a small smile. He gingerly sat on the edge of our couch, obviously still nervous about being in the same room with us. I think it was hard for him to be comfortable with us now that we knew his secret. He was still the same old Remus to me, but he thought things had changed.

'Who's bringing him here?'

'He should be bringing himself. Albus, that's Professor Dumbledore to you,' he said aside to Grace with a wink. 'Albus said he'd send him on his way after a few more quick words about keeping a low profile. Sirius was never good with being hidden.'

I nodded, my thoughts running away from me again. I faintly heard Grace and Remus talking about school for the following year, but I barely paid it any mind. What would he look like? Had he at least gotten another shower? And maybe he kept his clothes clean? I hadn't thought to purchase him any, maybe I should have.

'Mum?' I heard a soft voice ask a few moments later. 'Mum, are you listening to me?'

Shaking my head I looked up and met my daughter's sparkling grey eyes. 'No, I wasn't,' I replied honestly.

Remus chuckled in the corner, but tried unsuccessfully to cover it with a cough. I shot him a quick glare, but he ignored me and continued his chuckling.

'I asked if you had made any tea. He might want some.' Grace had yet referred to Sirius as "Dad" or "Father," but I figured it would come in time. I didn't expect her to take the news as well as she had, and I certainly didn't expect her to immediately start calling Sirius "Daddy."

'I haven't, but I can now. I'll go make a quick pot.' I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. Just as I put the pot on to boil, a scuffling noise sounded from the living room. I quickly spun around and walked back to the room from whence I came only to stop dead in my tracks.

He was there, in my living room. Staring around, confused as ever. He met my eyes and I nearly gasped at the sight of him. I was still shocked by his appearance. His clothes were at least clean, and he had managed to shave, at least a little.

I glanced over to where Grace had jumped onto the couch. She was curled in a corner of the couch, her eyes wide. They bright, sparkling grey of my daughter's eyes met the dull, lifeless of her father's.

Remus coughed, trying to clear the heaviness that had suddenly overtaken over the room. 'I see you made it just fine, Padfoot.' He stood up and shook Sirius' hand. The two quickly embraced like brothers would, leaving Grace to continue to look on in confusion, and me to flashback to twelve years ago when we were all so close.

Sirius' eyes moved quickly from Grace back to me. My hands were wrapped in a dishtowel, and I was speechless. I sized him up, my eyes moving from his head to his feet and back again. He needed a serious haircut and a clean shave, but you could slightly see the man I had once loved, and possibly still did.

'Hi,' I said softly, my voice barely above a whisper.

'Hi,' he responded. I quickly did an about-face and walked back to the kitchen where the teapot had suddenly started whistling.

Thankful for a distraction, I carefully picked the teapot up from the stove and placed it on a cold burner. Four cups were already in the drainer, so I pulled them out and placed a teabag in each. As I poured, the hot water steamed upward in wisps of vapour. 'Are you all right?' A soft voice spoke from behind me. Several droplets of hot water dripped onto my hand and I squealed in pain.

The teapot quickly made its way back onto the cold burner and I hastily turned on the tap, drenching my hand in ice-cold water. 'Krista?'

'I was fine until you startled me.' My voice held a bitter tone and I wasn't sure if it was because I was angry at him, or upset by Sirius' presence.

'I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you. Now let me take a look at your hand.' Remus walked over to me and gently picked up my hand. 'There, it doesn't look like you burned it badly. Do you want me to…?'

'No,' I said forcefully. 'No magic.'

He backed up slightly at my tone. 'All right.' He dropped my hand and stepped backwards again. 'I only came in to ask if you needed help with the tea, but I suppose you have it covered.'

I nodded. 'You can take that tray in to the room. I'll be there in just a moment.' I tightly gripped the countertop.

This was going to be more difficult than I had imagined. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this awkward.

After taking a few deep breaths, I managed to release my grip on the countertop and walk carefully into the living room. Thankfully, my clumsiness didn't make a comeback and I managed to do so without tripping.

Grace was still seated in the corner of the couch, curling in a tight ball sipping her piping hot tea. Remus was on the other end, glancing back and forth between the young girl and the escaped prisoner. Sirius had taken a seat on the floor by the fireplace. I wondered if that was because he wasn't used to sitting on furniture, or because he knew that the armchair was my favourite.

'How's the tea?' I asked after taking another deep breath.

'Wonderful,' Remus replied. Grace nodded and Sirius merely looked up and met my eyes.

'Oh good. Because I'm always worried that I'm going to steep the bags too long. And when I use leaves they never turn out right. I try to avoid them like the plague, especially considering the images you sometimes end up with when looking at your tealeaves. Did you know I had my tealeaves read one time? Apparently, I had the…'

'Krista, take another deep breath and stop talking.' Remus smiled at me from his place on the couch.

I stopped talking and stared at the walls. Yet again, I had embarrassed myself by talking too much. I sat down in the armchair and continued to keep my gaze on the wall.

'How are you, Kris?' Sirius' voice startled me and the teacup shook in my hand.

'I'm well.' How do you answer that question? Did cavemen have this problem? Did they end up with two former boyfriends in the same place at the same time?

'Krista?' Sirius asked and my head snapped up.

'What?'

'You zoned out again. We've been calling your name for the past thirty seconds.' Remus was smiling at me, trying to be reassuring.

'Oh. I've been doing that an awful lot it seems.' My cheeks blushed bright pink and I shook my head, trying to clear away my obvious embarrassment.

'Yes, we've noticed.' Grace had finally spoken from her seat in the corner. She seemed to realise this, because she quickly hid behind her cup.

The heaviness held in the air as we all took turns staring at the other. Grace had resumed her gaze on Sirius; Sirius' eyes took turns resting Grace then me; Remus looked back and forth between the three of us; and I stared at the wall, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Remus coughed, causing all our attention to immediately move to him. 'Well, now that we're all uncomfortable…' he trailed off, looking at me to take over.

'I don't have that long to stay here,' Sirius said softly, looking me directly in the eye. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt myself get lost in their depths. His eyes weren't as bright as they had been, but if I looked close enough, I could see a glimpse of his former self. Only a few minutes in a room with him and I was already falling again.

'Fine,' I snapped, not letting my feelings get the better of me. 'Gracie, would you come over here please.'

My daughter's head snapped up and stared at me, silently asking me if I was mental. Remus gently nudged her leg and she sighed. She slowly placed her cup on the table and walked over towards me, crawling into my lap like she did when she was younger.

Sirius' eyes never left her as she walked to me. He studied her walk, and I caught a glimmer of a smile on his face. I glanced back at Remus, looking for the encouragement I so badly needed. He nodded slightly and offered a small smile, easing my mind and heart, but only faintly.

'I know this is strange,' I whispered to my daughter. 'But things will work themselves out, I promise.'

Gracie nodded and then shot a quick glance at Sirius, her father. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face my former lover. 'Sirius,' I started, and his eyes moved from Grace to me. 'This is going to take some time to work out, I understand that. And when you're proven innocent, we can try to make this work.' He nodded.

Another deep breath filled my lungs and I turned back to my baby. 'Gracie, this is Sirius, your father.' I turned to Sirius. 'Sirius, this is Grace, your daughter.'

The two stared at each other. The silence in the room was deafening and I frantically looked back at Remus, trying to reassure myself I did the right thing.

'Hi Grace,' Sirius said softly. His dull, lifeless eyes held a small sparkle that wasn't there when he had arrived.

'Hi,' she replied just as softly. Grace now leaned forwards a little, looking closer at the man who was her father. 'We have the same eyes.'

A smile graced his waxy features, helping to take away from the years he seemed to have suffered. 'We do. You have your mother's hair colour though.'

Grace had slid off of my lap and moved closer to Sirius. I sat and watched them interact, fear and doubt still running through my head. What if life in prison for twelve years had severely changed him? I didn't know what Wizard Prison was like, but according to Remus, it was painful and traumatising. Could he have become some sort of monster? Was I doing the wrong thing by introducing him to his daughter?

A hand gently squeezed my shoulder and I looked up. Remus' bright hazel eyes met mine and he nodded towards the kitchen. I stood up and left the father-daughter duo to talk some more. They didn't need audience.

'That wasn't as painful as it could have been,' Remus said once we were seated in the kitchen with fresh cups of tea. 'She could have run out of the room in tears.'

'Or, he could have vanished, leaving us to stare at each other some more.' I took a sip of the warm, sweet liquid and let it flow through my insides, warming me to the very core.

'No, I placed a jinx on your house, no one could apparate in or out once he arrived. He would have had to leave the normal way out the door and be stopped by the neighbours.' He chuckled to himself and we listened to the two in the other room, still talking softly.

'Was this a good idea? Was it right for me to introduce them? Even though no one but us believes he's innocent?' I couldn't help but voice my fears. If I told someone, maybe they wouldn't seem as realistic.

A soft tap sounded as the teacup was placed back on the counter. Remus leaned forward and took my hands in his. 'You did what you thought was right. Grace needed to know her father, and Sirius needed to meet his daughter. Grace and Harry might be the only things keeping him from going after Peter again. He knows he has something to come to once the Ministry finally opens their eyes.'

I nodded, but still not reassured. 'I just don't want Grace to slip up one day and mention it to one of her classmates. We'll all be thrown in prison.'

'She's a smart girl. She won't tell anyone, I can almost guarantee it.' He stood up, pulling me with him. 'What do you say we crash their little party in there? It's getting late and Sirius should get going.'

I nodded again, my gaze fixed on the ground. Remus laughed softly and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. 'You did the right thing, Krista. Never doubt it for a second.' He kissed the top of my head and I sighed inwardly.

The doubts still floated around in my head, and occasionally I voiced them aloud. But I knew in my heart the father and daughter needed the other in their lives. One day, it would all work out, we just had to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And they finally met! Nineteen chapters later :) Thank you to: Hi, LadyStrider17, the_werewolf_gal, amrawo, Allen Pitt, Jocasta Silver, and HPGinny77 for reviewing the previous chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'Happy Birthday, Gracie,' everyone yelled as I brought out the cake. Everyone included my mother, brother, sister and their families. Our small dining room was filled with family and there wasn't much room to move.

'Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Gracie. Happy Birthday to you.' My family sang the familiar song off key and Grace silently contemplated her wish. When she finally decided, she took a deep breath and blew out the candles. The smoke curled in the air and the whole room smelled like candles. It was such a familiar smell, I couldn't help but smile.

Everyone clapped and I handed her the knife to cut the first piece. 'What'd you wish for, Grace?' Her cousin Katie asked, eyeing the sugar flowers on the cake.

Grace cut her eye up at me as I took the knife from her and continued cutting slices. 'You know I can't tell you, Katie, the wish wouldn't come true.'

I handed Katie a piece of cake, with a sugary flower, and passed the rest around the table. 'You're looking well, sis,' Alan said, taking a small piece of cake from the table. 'How's work been going?'

'It's going well, managed to sell a new book idea to my publisher. Now I just need to sit down and write the thing.'

'Oh, that's great,' Mum exclaimed. She puttered around the dining room, cleaning up stray plates and cups.

'Mum, I'll take care of all that,' I said needlessly. It didn't matter what I said, Mum would still be Mum and she would clean half the house if I let her.

'I know, but I'm doing it now…' she shrugged and carried the trash into the kitchen.

Stepping back from the table, I leaned against the wall and scanned the room. Everyone had cake, drinks were filled; I had nothing left to do here.

My brother and sister laughed while their kids raced around the house, hopefully running of a sugar high. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. My family might be crazy, but I loved them dearly.

Later that night, after everyone had left, Gracie and I sat on the couch, watching some ridiculous program on the telly. The lights flashed, characters giggled, and I rolled my eyes. 'Did you enjoy your birthday?' I ask, leaning back against the sofa. Grace tucked her legs underneath herself and rested her head against my arm. 'You got a lot of good gifts.'

'Yeah, I enjoyed it,' she said softly, and I knew something was up.

'What's wrong?' I brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead softly. 'What's wrong, Gracie.'

She was quiet and I didn't want to rush her. What could possibly be bothering her? 'I…,' she sighed, 'does _he_ know when my birthday is?'

And there it was. Sirius. I hadn't heard from him since June when he left. Remus said he was doing well, somewhere far south of here. But would it kill him to send a letter? To at least acknowledge that it was his daughter's birthday.

Maybe I'm asking too much. He has only known about her for a few months. Not long at all really.

'Mum?'

Startled, I glanced down at my daughter. She's staring at me, and I realise I never answered her question. Which answer would hurt her less? Should I lie? Tell her that no, he doesn't know when her birthday is. It might score him some points. Or do I tell her that yes, he does know it's her birthday but couldn't write her a letter? Maybe I could embellish it a bit… explain that he probably can't write where he is. This might very well be the case.

'Yes, baby, he knows when your birthday is. But think about it, he might not be able to write, or it might take longer to get here. Remus said he was very far south of here. I'm sure we'll hear from him soon.'

'You think so,' she asked, looking hopeful for a fraction of a second.

I smiled. 'I'm sure. He's also not used to being a Dad yet. He's only known about you for a few months. We'll give him time to sort all this out.' I kissed her forehead again and she curled against my side.

I had no right to complain about him. It's only been a few months.

It's taken some time, but I'd put some thought into it and realized a few things. I know, what an idea. I dropped a bomb on him. He didn't expect to come back to a kid, and I didn't expect him to come back period. I had to give him some time to adjust. Harry was his only concern and now he had to add his own kid to the mix? Not at all what he was expecting or probably wanting.

Three weeks later, we were wandering Diagon Alley with Remus. Grace needed new books, potion ingredients and various other magical items. It was easier than last summer, and I was more accustomed to the sights and sounds of the Alley. But I couldn't stop looking into the windows of all the shops. Remus must have rolled his eyes at me a dozen times already, a small smile playing on his lips.

Grace and I were more comfortable than last year and I was able to figure out wizard money without Remus looking over my shoulder the entire time.

'Professor Lupin?' Grace asked as she quickly scanned around the Alley. Her eyes were wide and she was grinning .

'Grace, I'm not your professor any longer. You don't have to call me that,' Lupin said with a smile and asigh. He had been correcting her every time we had seen him over the summer. But it would take longer than a few months to get used to him not being her professor. If we ever got used to it.

'I know,' she replied, with barely a pause. 'Do you know who the new Defence teacher is going to be?'

He shrugged, 'no idea. From what I heard, Professor Dumbledore is having a difficult time finding someone to fill the spot.'

'Well yeah. The position's cursed…'

'Grace!' I scolded, glancing around us. Thankfully, no one was listening

'It's true,' she said under her breath, or tried to at least.

'Krista, she does have a point. I don't know if I would go so far to say "cursed", but there is a problem keeping someone in that position. I suppose you'll find out at the banquet. He did assign a book though, so that's positive.' Remus skimmed her shopping list and shrugged. 'We'll see.'

Grace crossed her arms and pouted. 'I don't want to wait that long.'

Rolling my eyes, I glanced over at my friend. We shared a smile before I looked down at her school list. 'Okay, Gracie. How about you go to the bookstore and get your books while Remus and I refill your potion ingredients? We'll meet back here in… twenty minutes?' I glanced at Remus, making sure this was okay with him. I'm sure he had better things to do today than accompany us shopping.

'Okay,' she said, reaching out to take the list.

I watched her head down the roadway toward the bookshop, slightly nervous about letting my little girl wander alone in a place I'd only been once. 'She's fine,' Remus said softly, taking my elbow and directing me toward the Apothecary. I glanced over my shoulder and caught sight of her. She walked up to the front of the store, but paused before going inside.

'Remus, what's on that wall?' She was staring at something, something on the side of the building. What could be there?

'A wanted poster,' he said softly, glancing quickly over his shoulder.

I stopped in the street and watched her shake her head before stepping into the bookstore. 'She's fine,' he said again, once again taking my arm.

'I know. I just worry about her around here alone. What if she says something about… _him_? What if she makes some comment or a quick word?'

'She won't.' He sounded so certain, so sure. I just hoped he was right.

I raised an eyebrow but let him lead me into the shop. Together, we purchased Grace's ingredients and headed back out into the street. We sat on a bench that had a direct view of the bookstore.

'Have you talked to him recently?' I tried to sound offhand, like I didn't care, but he knew I didn't. I never mastered that casual conversation. I was always awkward.

'No, not since just after your house in June. He's due to check in with Dumbledore in a few days, so I'll let you know what I hear. He went south, far south. At least, he was supposed to go that far south.'

We fell silent, waiting for Grace. I was giving her another five minutes before I went in there after her. 'Mum! Guess who I ran into in the bookstore!' Grace came out carrying a large sack of books and a friend trailing behind with two smiling adults behind them. 'Mum, this is Kaitlyn.'

Remus and I stood and I held out my hand. 'It's nice to meet you, Kaitlyn. And you must be her parents. I'm Krista Thomas and this is Remus Lupin.'

'Hi, Professor Lupin,' Kaitlyn said softly, her cheeks growing pink.

'I'm Christopher Carmichael and this is my wife Elizabeth,' Kaitlyn's dad said and we shook hands. 'It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you all from Kaitlyn.' I couldn't help but notice that they shifted slightly when they looked at Remus. Kaitlyn must have told them about him.

From what I understood, most of the magical world had a negative attitude toward werewolves. I could understand why, especially after looking up some information about them. But I had known Remus for years before finding out. I just couldn't see him as anything other than my dearest friend. No matter how much I thought about it.

Glancing down at Grace, I smile wryly and shook my head. 'I hope it was nothing too bad.'

'Oh no, not at all,' Christopher said with a smile.I instantly liked him and his wife. They seemed like such nice people!

'I understand you have another child at Hogwarts?' I wracked my brain, trying to remember everything Grace had told me about Kaitlyn, but I couldn't come up with much. They did have a son though, didn't they?

'Yes, Eddie. He's a fourth year, in Ravenclaw. He should be around here somewhere; probably at the Quidditch shop. Do you have any other children?'

I shook my head with a smile, 'no, it's just Grace. I would have wanted more, but… it just didn't work out that way.'

The six of us stood in awkward silence for a few moments until the Carmichael's announced they had to find their son. We said our goodbyes, shook hands and soon, the three of us made our way back down the street and toward the entrance.

'Well, only another week and you'll be off,' I said as we climbed into my car. 'Are you excited?'

'Yes and no. It's bound to be easier than last year, right?'

'Definitely. You already know your way around the school, you already have friends and know the teachers…'

'Except for the Defence teacher…'

'Except for one, and you're a year older.' I glanced at her in my rear-view mirror and caught her rolling her eyes.

Remus smiled, 'your mum is right, Grace. Second year is always better. I hated the beginning of my first year, but once I found friends like Mr Potter and Sirius, second year was much better.'

In the backseat, Grace nodded, looking reassured, but only slightly. Hopefully this year would be better. I didn't need to worry about Sirius finding her, nor her finding out about Sirius. We should have neither crises nor problems. Everything should be just fine for Grace this year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to: Senzathar, DietCokeIsMyLife, SARAHBEBE215, the_werewolf_gal, HPGinny77, Hi, LadyStrider17, AllenPitt and JocastaSilver for reviewing the previous chapter.<strong>

**Once again, I apologize for the extremely long amount of time between chapters. The next one should be up soon, I hope! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The week passed by in a blur and soon, it was September 1. Remus and I brought Grace to the train station and got her trunk loaded onto the train. I had to say goodbye to my baby for the second time.

It was easier going through the barrier this time, and the platform wasn't as overwhelming. Perhaps by the time Grace got to her seventh year, I'd be blasé about this whole magic thing.

'Okay now, Gracie, make sure you write as soon as you get there.' I knelt down in front of her, surprised to find her now towering over me. Where did my little girl go? She was already twelve, and acted much older.

'Krista, she'll be fine,' Remus said with a smile.

I shot a look up at him and wondered why on Earth I had invited him to come along. He was going to laugh at me, mock me even, though it did make it feel like everything was back to normal.

He hadn't spoken at all about our encounter in June, when he told me what he was, and I never wanted to bring it up.

'I'll be fine, Mum. I made it through last year, didn't I? And there won't even be dementors this year.' She was happy, smiling even and once again, I was the terrified one.

'Okay. Make sure you write though, even if it's not as soon as you get there. You know how I worry.'

'Just don't turn into Grandma. She worries way too much.'

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and kissed the top of her head. 'Okay missy, get on the train and write me… sometime soon. I love you.'

'Love you too, Mum. Bye, Professor Lupin.' Grace waved, hoisted her bag on her shoulder, picked up her cat carrier and headed for the door. She met up with two tall redheads and together, they walked onto the train.

'Who are they?' I asked Remus, knowing he would know.

'The Weasley twins. Their younger brother, Ron, is friends with Harry. They're good boys. If I remember correctly, Grace and Kaitlyn sat with them on the train at the beginning of last year as well.'

I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sure they're good boys, but they look much older than her.'

'They're four years older…'

I cut my eyes over at him and glared. 'Four… years… older? They're sixteen! She has no business being…'

'Krista, calm down,'he whispered, shushing me with a look. 'Better to have her sit with them than some of the other students.'

Sixteen! Sixteen year old boys had no business being around my twelve year old daughter. Twelve and Sixteen! 'Fine. But I want to meet them the next time they come home.'

'Yes, ma'am,' he said, trying to cover a smile. 'I'll find some way to make that happen. Now come on, wave to your daughter and let's get out of here.' He glanced around warily, and I took note of some people giving him a glare. Must be the werewolf thing.

'Sure,' I said, slipping my hand into his.

Raising my other hand, I waved to Grace as the train pulled away from the platform and out of the tunnel. She was gone, once again. Would I ever get used to this feeling?

_Grace's POV_

'Love you too, Mum! Bye, Professor Lupin!' I called as I headed toward the train. I shifted my purse on my shoulder and adjusted my grasp on the cat's carrier. Off for year two!

'Hey there, munchkin,' a voice said from behind me.

'It looks like a little firstie, George.'

I raised an eyebrow and turned around, 'really? That's the best you've got?'

'Do you hear something, Fred? It sounds like a little child or something, maybe a toddler?' They both had grins on their faces and I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe Kaitlyn and I could sit with them again this year. Make it a tradition of sorts.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped up onto the steps and headed down the long hallway. 'Grace, down here,' one of the twins said, waving me towards them.

'There you are,' Kaitlyn said, appearing in the doorway next to me. 'I saw your Mum and Professor Lupin, but they said you were already on the train.'

'Sorry, I was just looking for you as well. Come on, Fred and George saved us a seat.'

'The Weasley twins? Really?'

'Well yeah. We did sit with them last year.'

Kaitlyn didn't look so sure. 'Yeah, but that was last year. We didn't have much of a choice. There weren't any other compartments available.'

'Well, maybe they liked us. I know I like them and I'd rather sit with someone I already know than strangers again this year.'

She frowned, but nodded. 'Okay. Maybe we can find Tommy somewhere between here and their compartment.'

We didn't find Tommy, but he found us about twenty minutes after the train had started to move. The three of us sat on one side of the compartment while Fred, George and Lee sat on the other.

The boys played Exploding Snap while Kaitlyn and I talked about our summers. She had gone on holiday to America with her aunt for a few weeks. Nothing I did could compare to that, so I didn't even try.

I wished I could tell her about Sirius and about meeting him for the first time, but Mum and Professor Lupin said I couldn't. Not until the Ministry cleared him. I couldn't even tell her that he was my father.

'Did you all do anything fun over the break?' I asked the boys, hoping to keep my mind off of my own problems.

'Dad got tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup.'

'Really?' Tommy asked, his eyes opened wide. 'I caught the game on the wireless. It was pretty amazing. Who would have thought Krum would catch the snitch but Ireland would win?'

'Well,' George started, but Fred shushed him. I frowned at them, wondering what George was about to say, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer. 'Well, let's change into robes, shall we? We should be arriving soon.'

Kaitlyn and I gathered up our things and headed out of the compartment toward the bathroom. 'What do you think George was going to say?' She asked, after we had changed and we were heading back. She had her muggle clothes nicely folded and was holding them tightly to her chest. I on the other hand, had balled them p with the intent of shoving them into my pack.

'I don't know. I am a bit curious though.' I shrugged as we walked up to the compartment. I slid the door open and followed Kaitlyn inside.

Outside, rain plastered the windows and when I finally stepped off the train, I was soaked within moments. I tried to cover Astra's cage with a small blanket to keep out the rain, but it was a useless effort. She hissed from inside and I felt so bad.

'Come on,' Tommy said, and Kaitlyn and I followed him toward the horseless carriages. We climbed into one with a couple of Ravenclaws, leaving Fred, George and Lee to get on their own carriage.

The ride from the station to the castle was long, cold and wet, and couldn't have finished any sooner. We jumped out of the carriage and dashed into the entrance. Our extra things were left in the entrance hall and we headed in the Great Hall for the feast. 'I am starved' exclaimed Tommy as we followed the trail of people. 'I hope there isn't a pile of first years this year.'

'Me too,' I agreed, seeing Kaitlyn nod her agreement as well. 'Where shall we sit?'

Kaitlyn led us to the Gryffindor table and up toward the front, near the teacher's table. They sat about a dozen chairs from the end and waited for the Sorting Ceremony.

Then, finally, the hat sang it's song and Professor McGonagall began calling names. Gryffindor gained another ten students, including Dennis Creevey, Colin's (a third year) younger brother.

Professor Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium. 'I have only two words to say,' Professor Dumbledore said, 'tuck in.'

Food appeared on the table in front of us and within a moment, most of the boys had already piled their plates, including Tommy. 'Don't we have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher yet this year?' Kaitlyn asked, and I looked up at the table in surprise. 'There's no one there.'

'Maybe they couldn't get someone,' Dean Thomas said from the other side of Tommy. 'They haven't been able to keep anyone.'

I turned and looked up at the table. 'I miss Professor Lupin,' I said softly before shaking my head and turning back to my plate.

'You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know,' Nearly Headless Nick said from a little ways down the table. I liked Nick all right, as long as you didn't ask him to explain why he was _nearly_ headless. 'There was some trouble in the kitchens earlier.'

Shifting on my seat, I glanced around Kaitlyn to see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. 'What happened?'

'Peeves,' Nick said with a shake of his head. He went on to explain the problem, of course, how could it be anything but Peeves. Man, I missed this place!

'He terrified the house-elves out of their wits…'

Something tipped over and soon, the lovely white tablecloth was being stained orange with pumpkin juice. 'There are house-elves, here? Here at Hogwarts?' Hermione had nearly jumped out of her seat in anger.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' I asked, wiping my lips on my napkin. Why was she going on about house-elves? Furthermore, what were house-elves?

'Kait, what are house-elves?' Sometimes, it really sucked to be muggleborn.

She chewed the food in her mouth and took a sip of juice before answering. 'Servants. Some of the richer, pureblood families have them. They are bound to a family until they are given clothes and set free.'

'Slave labour made this dinner,' Hermione said loudly, dropping her napkin onto her plate.

I caught Ginny's eye and we both shook our heads. Leave it to Hermione.

A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore stood and made his way back to the podium. 'And now that you are all fed and water, I have a few start of term announcements.

'Mr Filch has asked me to remind you of the list of banned items. A complete list is posted outside his office door and includes some four hundred and seventy items.' The corners of his mouth twitched and he struggled not to smile. 'I also need to remind you that the forest is off-limits to all, and Hogsmeade Village is off-limits to any student under third year.

'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.'

Students all around me began gasping and a quick look over to Fred, George and Harry showed the look of shock on their faces. Some of the boys in my year were upset, and rightfully so. It was the first year we could try out for the team.

'This is due to an even that will begin in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy. But I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…'

A loud crash of thunder crashed through the Hall and the front doors banged open. A man stood in the doorway and after a moment, he began limping toward the front. A loud knocking echoed through the hall on every other step and with another flash of lighting, he reached the head table.

'Ah yes. May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody,' Professor Dumbledore said brightly. The only two people in the entire hall to clap were Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid.

Moody made his way to the empty chair and Professor Dumbledore turned back to the captive audience of students.'And where was I? Ah yes, we have the honour this year as hosting the Triwizard Tournament.'

'You're joking,' one of the Weasley twins said loudly, causing everyone to laugh, including the Headmaster.

'I assure you, Mr Weasley, I am not joking.' He went on to explain the Tournament and after listening to it, I was terrified. People actually wanted to volunteer for this? Not me, that was for sure.

'And now, it is time for us all to head off to bed for our studies wait in the morning. Chop, chop!'

There was loud chatter as students stood and shuffled around, making their way out of the Great Hall and up to their dormitories. 'Does anyone know the password?' Tommy asked, glancing at us.

'Not a clue,' I replied. 'Let's fine a Prefect and get it.'

Kaitlyn found one, Ryan Westrup, and got the password, treacle, and the three of us headed to our dormitories.

The common room was the same as it had been last year, and I smiled when I stepped through the portrait hole and inside. Our trunks and belongings were already in our room, and Astra was curled up on the foot of my bed. 'I'm so glad to be back,' I said softly, sitting on my four-poster bed.

'Me too,' Kaitlyn agreed, 'but I think it's time to sleep. I'm exhausted and who knows what our timetable is going to look like in the morning. G'night, Grace.'

'G'night, Kaitlyn,' I replied and lay back on the bed, still in my clothes.

So far, the year hadn't started off as exciting as last, which was a good thing. No dementors, no Sirius Black trying to break into the school… Where was he?

Is it strange that I wanted to write him? I wish I knew where he was, so that I could. That shouldn't be odd, should it? I should be able to write my own father if I wanted, right?

I never reached an answer. I was asleep before I even had a moment to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter! And to those who have added this story to an alert or favorite list. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! First day of class is in the next one and it's definitely entertaining!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Grace's POV_

First day of classes and I really wasn't excited. I should have been, and most of my classmates were, but really, I just wanted to go back to sleep. I hadn't felt right since arriving at school. Hopefully, it was just a cold.

'Grace, are you okay?' Kaitlyn came up behind me, her knapsack over her shoulder and more books in her arms.

'Yeah, just a cold. I'll be fine. So,' I pulled out my timetable and skimmed over the schedule for today. 'We have Potions, Herbology, Charms and Defence. Gosh, we have to start with Snape? Could this be any worse?'

When would I learn to keep my mouth shut?

Kaitlyn and I headed down the corridors to the dungeon. I was pleasantly surprised to find that we still remembered our way through the castle, and we only got turned around once.

I knew from the moment we walked up the Potion's classroom that someone wasn't quite right. It was quiet, except for the Slytherins, who were whispering amongst themselves.

'Have you heard from Daddy yet?' Graham Pritchard, a Slytherin, called as I stepped into the Potion's classroom.

I stopped suddenly and Kaitlyn nearly ran into me. 'What did you say?' I asked softly, biting on my lip. Did he ask what I thought he did?

'Grace, go sit down,' Kaitlyn said from behind me, her voice exasperated. 'It's just the Slytherins.'

'The dementors haven't caught him yet, have they? Bet the family just loves you. With your muggle Mum and all.'

I was frozen. They didn't know. How could they know? 'Grace?' Kaitlyn was behind me, trying to push me into the classroom. 'Grace, what's wrong?'

'Does Harry know your Daddy's the one that tried to kill him?'

The Slytherins were ganging up on me, and I still had no idea how they knew. I hadn't even told Kaitlyn, and she was my best friend. Mum and Lupin said I shouldn't tell anyone, so I hadn't. So how did the Slytherins know when no one else… Snape. Snape found out, and then told his house. Well damn. Who else could have done it?

Kaitlyn took my arm and practically dragged me to a seat where Tommy was already waiting for us. I sat down, and pulled out my Potions text and a notebook, and tried to ignore the taunts of the Slytherins. Kaitlyn was giving me a look, and Tommy was just confused.

'Silence,' Snape said with a bored voice as he entered the classroom.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. There was nothing I could do but sit here and take it. Snape would take the side of his students, he always did.

Thankfully, Snape kept the class quiet and kept his jabs toward meat a minimum. I tried to keep my head down and do my work, but it was almost impossible. My potion,even though I followed the directions, turned into a lumpy, grey mess.'Ms Thomas, are you able to read?' Snape asked from behind me.

I bit my lip, 'yes, sir.' I couldn't even look at him.

'Then why did you go on to step twelve when you hadn't finished step eleven? The solution must simmer for five minutes before adding the beetles.' He waved his wand and my potion disappeared from my cauldron. 'No marks for today.'

Slowly, I gathered up my things and sat back down at the table. The rest of the class finished, bottled their potions and left them on Snape's desk. I waited until Kaitlyn was finished before standing up and heading out the door. 'Grace, what was that all about?'

The Slytherins were still taunting me, trying to get a rise out of me. It took everything I had not to turn around and start throwing what few curses I knew.

'I…' I glanced behind us, trying to ignore the taunts. It was impossible. 'Can I tell you at lunch? We have Herbology next and I don't want to be late.'

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 'Let's go. We have about ten minutes until class starts and need to get to the greenhouses.'

The rest of the morning passed quickly, but the rumours had spread. Now all of Hogwarts knew who my father was. This year was going to be unbearable.

I managed to sneak away from Kaitlyn and headed to the Great Hall alone. I wanted to talk to someone, but at the same time, I didn't. Kaitlyn was going to be angry that I kept this from her and I really didn't have anyone else I could talk to. I needed more friends.

Sitting at the table, I kept my head down and quickly began to eat my lunch. 'Are you going to tell me about Potions this morning or not?' Kaitlyn slid onto the bench next to me, dropping her rucksack behind her. 'They were talking about Black, weren't they? But he's not your father.'

'Yes he is,' I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with tears. 'Mum told me right after school finished. No one knows… at least, no one was supposed to know.'

'Professor Snape knows. Why didn't you tell me?' She sounded hurt and I sniffled, wiping away a stray tear that had slid down my cheek.

'Mum told me not to.' It was the truth, but not for the reasons I'm sure Kaitlyn was thinking. I couldn't even tell Kaitlyn that I met him, that I kinda liked him. I couldn't tell her anything. 'I'm sorry, Kait. I really am.'

She frowned and played with the Sheppard's pie on her plate. 'So Professor Snape told the Slytherins, who then told everyone else.'

'Yeah,' I took a bite and a sip of water. 'I don't want to go to the rest of the classes today.'

'Well, the upside is that we don't have any more classes with the Slytherins today. Just Charms is just us and Defence is with the Hufflepuffs. 'You shouldn't have to deal with anything else until dinner.' She turned toward me and gave me a quick hug. 'Finish up and we'll head to Charms early.'

Despite the tears sliding down my cheeks, I smiled. Kaitlyn wasn't going to abandon me. I still had my best friend.

A shadow appeared in front of us and I looked up, surprised to find Harry Potter standing on the other side of the table. 'Grace, do you have a minute?'

'Sure. Kait, I'll be right back.' I wiped my mouth with a napkin and my eyes with my fingers before standing up and following Harry out of the Great Hall.

'And I thought Snape had it out for me,' Harry said when we had reached an abandoned stairwell.

'So, you've heard too, huh?'

'Yeah, but I already knew,' he said softly. 'You haven't heard from him, have you?'

Sitting on the bottom step, I rested my elbows on my knees. 'Not since June. Mum had him over with Professor Lupin. I actually got to meet him,' I said with a small smile.

'What I don't get iswhy he didn't tell everyone at the end of the term?'

I shrugged, 'maybe he figured that telling about Lupin was enough for the moment.'

'You know Snape when to school with them. Sirius played a prank and Snape almost got hurt. They couldn't stand each other. Still can't, actually.'

'I didn't know that. I don't actually know much about him. Mum really won't answer many of my questions and I haven't really talked to him much either. I wonder if Professor Lupin would answer a few if I wrote to him.'

Now it was Harry's turn to shrug. 'He might. Wouldn't hurt to try. I'll let you know if I hear anything.'

Harry left me in the stairwell, probably returning to his large group of friends. I wanted to be Harry's friend. I wanted to be in that group.

Over the summer, I actually thought that since we were connected now, we might actually be friends. Maybe I was just crazy.

Three days later, the rumours were still in full force, but I found I was able to ignore them more. We didn't have any classes with the Slytherins that day, so it was easier. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs really had better things to do than pick on me, and the Gryffindors wouldn't dare harass one of their own.

I picked at my eggs and toast, waiting for the time when I could head to class. Today was Transfiguration and, Defence. According to Harry, it was a pretty exciting class. Moody had really been there, really fought the Death Eaters.

'Mail's here,' Sam, a fellow second year called and I looked up to see a few owls come in and drop letters to students. Seeing as how I rarely received mail, I didn't bother to look up.

I did need to write Mum soon, and maybe Professor Lupin. I wish I knew where I could write Sirius. It might be good to try to write him. 'You almost ready?' Kaitlyn asked, gathering up her books and stuffing them back into her bag.

'Yeah, let me just finish this.' I picked up my last piece of bacon and took a sip of juice. 'Okay. I'm ready.'

Together we headed out of the Hall and down the corridors to Professor McGonagall's classroom. 'Hey, Grace,' Harry's voice called down the corridor and I stopped, waiting for him to catch up. He glanced at Kaitlyn before handing me a folded piece of parchment. 'This came in my letter last night. It's from… yeah. Here.' He handed me the paper before turning and heading back to the Great Hall.

'Is that from,' Kaitlyn dropped her voice, 'Black?'

I frowned at the scribbles on the piece of parchment. 'I think so. I'll read it after class. We best get going before we're late.'

Transfiguration passed fairly quickly and I realised I actually remembered quite a bit from first year. When we finished, I left Kaitlyn to ask McGonagall a question and I headed back to the Dormitory. The parchment was stuffed into my pocket, but I didn't take it out until I was safely on my bed with the curtains pulled.

_Grace-_

_As I told Harry, I'm flying north immediately. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know. Things are about to get dangerous and I want you all safe._

_Sending my best to your Mum._

_~Sirius_

I read the letter again, and again, taking in his letters. The way he wrote my name. The way he wrote his name. This was my dad.

All those years I wanted to know. All those questions I wanted answered. I had the chance now. I could actually get to know my dad, sort of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what'd ya think? I'm on the fence, but there it is! Thanks to LadyStrider17 and RedStalkingDeath for reviewing the previous chapter!<strong>


End file.
